CRAZY WORLD ALT
by Persephone04
Summary: The world of Runeterra is a curious place for Earthlings who just lost their world. On a superficial level, Runeterrans are like Earthlings, but on a deeper level? Boy, are the differences as wide as heaven and earth! Can Runeterra really be our new home?


**Chapter 1: Chapter 1**

**CRAZY WORLD ALT**

000

**FIRST OF ALL…**

**MERRY CHRISTMAS/HAPPY HANUKKAH/HAPPY HOLIDAYS!**

**AND**

**HAPPY NEW YEAR!**

**2020's coming very soon and 2019 is gonna make her graceful exit before passing on the crown! I hope the year has been relatively kind to you and you've risen to the challenges life threw at your face! Keep on struggling, keep on striving, keep on dreaming and keep on keeping on!**

**JESSA AND I SINCERELY THE BEST THERE IS FOR 2020!**

**AND I HOPE YOU'LL CONTINUE JOINING ME AS I CONTINUE TO PUT MY MADNESS INTO WORDS!**

**WE LOVE YOU ALL!**

So you might be wondering, "Jessie, what the freaking hell is this?!" and I, for one, wouldn't blame you a bit. So this is another spin on Crazy World. Think of it as a different timeline and reality. Instead of Lord CYOA giving us CYOAs and plopping our asses in the middle of Runeterra, we're gonna take a different spin. This is gonna the story for Crazy World ALT and it's different from Crazy World CYOA.

Mainly in Crazy World CYOA, you're gonna have to wait a really long time before you're gonna catch sight of any Champion from LoL because it mostly features CYOAs but in Crazy World ALT, it's gonna have Champions pasted all over it right from the beginning. If you enjoyed Crazy World, I really hope you'll enjoy Crazy World ALT because it's a crazy world out there.

Loves and Kisses from The Jessies _(Oh, yeah, Jessica is helping me out on this one because he's got loads of free time on his hands and we're swapping ideas for our stories. This is my hobby, this is his economy. Apparently, his webtoon and comics really sailed off and I think you may have read it or came across it before if you check out the Webtoons website or read Dark Horse comics. I'd love to promote him here but privacy reasons)_.

And to blow this fanfiction to unnecessary heights, watch out for **Crazy World ZOMBIE**,** Crazy World GAKUEN **and** Crazy World RPG**! YYYEEEAAAAAAAAAHHH!

**BEWARE. OF. LEWDS.**

**BEWARE. OF. STRAIGHT. LEWDS.**

**BEWARE. OF. GAY. LEWDS.**

**BEWARE. OF. LESBIAN. LEWDS.**

**BEWARE. OF. BISEXUAL. LEWDS.**

**BEWARE. OF. LEWD. LEWD. LEWD. LEWDS.**

**BEWARE. OF. LEWDS. OF. ALL. KINDS.**

000

**CHAPTER 1: THE FEVER DREAM, THE ARK REACTIVATED, GAME OF DRONES, MYSTERIOUS STRANGERS, REALM WITHIN A REALM, THE LITTLE NATION, NEW FAMILY, A STRANGE VACATION, THE SECRET**

000

**Humble Cottage Inn, Old Zaun-Piltover**

**Piltover**

**Runeterra**

**R.E. XXXVIII- Age of Champions**

It all started from a fever dream.

The four of us shared the same dream, very conscious and aware of everything that was happening. We remembered tossing and turning in our beds, our bodies wet with sweat, our voices muted even when we opened our mouths to scream. Our visions, it tore our head apart with the things we saw.

A foreign world with humans but they were so different.

Spires of metal and glass dotting the landscape, roads of concrete, machines that flew in the skies, swam in the waters and traversed the lands with equal ease, purpose and convenience.

Wars where swarms of metal birds dropped payloads that exploded with frightening force, artillery machines that fired their salvos from unbelievable distance and with impossible accuracy, unmanned machines that can fight while being controlled from a remote location with sophisticated electronic devices, firearms unlike anything they've ever seen that were just as effective as they were deadly, exotic weaponries that defied the odds, experiments upon experiments that pushed the human boundaries bordering on blasphemy, biological agents that could turn human bodies alive or deceased into frightening weapons of destruction and those same weapons could turn humans into something else entirely, something far more glorious and powerful than a standard man but still wielding their awesome might on the behalf of their leaders, these humans were brilliant in the arts of destruction and warfare. In the following vision, they saw something entirely different, gigantic human-shaped constructs armed to the tooth with sophisticated weaponries, monstrosities with varying deadliness and weaponized abilities came in their horizon-filling hordes, augmented humans armed with powers of the gods stolen by impossible sciences fought for the causes they believed in or to whom their pockets filled. War after war followed but there were good things as well.

The arts, singing, dancing, writing, acting, performing, drawing and painting, crafting, the dreamers and the artists made fantastical works of these, whether they printed it on physical things or made with the strange designed light-shapes, they were all breathtaking. Then there were these things.

Games that could be played on strange platforms, some of them were small that it could be used by the hands and others were as large as a ship. All sorts of games could be played with these and these games were fleshed out with stories of their own worlds, each one was a beautiful concept that was filled with dangers and wonders and an eternal adventure!

There were these reading materials as well, they called it Create Your Own Adventures or CYOAs! They were marvelous! It wasn't a game per se but it could take your imagination into giddy levels of mental high! It truly was gorgeous work.

Then they saw what lay beyond the horrors of war. These humans had access to unprecedented technologies that made life very easy. They could shape light into very solid constructs. They used it to build buildings and bridges and homes and other things. They could build it in the bottom of the ocean or they could make it fly effortlessly in the skies! It was awe-inspiring!

They could take into these strange-looking ships that could sail up into the skies and even beyond it. It can sail the very heavenly firmament! These humans also built fantastic structures upon it. Metallic constructs revolved around their world doing all kinds of things from monitoring their planet to storing fleets of ships that can venture further into the light-specked unknown, some even used it as a home. Then they saw a truly marvelous construct.

It looked a titanic ring suspended in the nothingness but the vision shifted slightly and revealed it to be an artificial world. The land was shaped like a ring and it was complete with flora, fauna, landmasses, bodies of water, skies and simulated seasons, weather, day and night cycles. It wasn't a ring at all but a tube that contained a living world of its own. It was truly mouth-dropping.

That's when the visions were replaced by a frightening tingling sensation that filled them to the brim. With it came enlightenment.

These weren't visions at all.

These were memories, memories of a former life. They once belonged to this world. And with that realization, something in the very core of their being woke up, holding soul-shattering information. The memories came with it.

All those things they saw before…

They made all those possible.

Those fantastical technologies used in the horrors of war and the same ones used for the beautification and appreciation of everyday living, they made it happen. It was both a terrible and wonderful revelation.

They were the fathers and mothers of a society that tamed a galaxy and heralded the march of superscience, making into reality what was normally in the domain of science fiction.

Technologies so advanced that it looked like magic, maybe even be superior to it, were their children and with it, ushered in both hope and horror.

They were super-prodigies, the four of them, geniuses without compare. They were the ones who created the era of supersciences with their own hands and minds, everyone else who studied it couldn't hold a candle to them.

That year was 8374 and they were the brightest of that age, shining with a brightness that encompassed all. They were the most gifted, none may challenge that.

Because of their status, they never really had anything like friends or family and were constantly surrounded by people who simply pretended to be their friends so they could exploit their brainpower.

One closed off from the others and took refuge in his own private world, one came to loathe humanity and his heart hardened, one stood against the storm and weathered it while processing her hardships in such a way that it preserved her dignity and ability to love and one treated life and lives as part of a grand game and hid behind a very beautiful mask.

When they met, they came out of their shells and became completely inseparable. Whenever an argument would arise, they would always compromise rather risk breaking their friendship with each other.

Together, they made each other greater than before. Together, they reached a whole new zenith, completely leaving behind in the dark those who couldn't comprehend their intellect. Together, they pushed the boundaries of science herself and broke into an entirely new level, a realm once thought to be myth: "magic".

Not truly magic as its common definition but it was a naturally-occurring self-replicating fast-replenishing reservoir of shapeshifting energy with such finesse and tenacity that it could accomplish literally anything it was required of when harnessed correctly and in the right amount, input and output. They kept this discovery to themselves knowing full well that the current wars of man will escalate with this new discovery and nations would want to be first to get their hands on this potential game-changer. They swore never to mention this to anyone at all. They wanted to study this strange energy and why their world has little supply of it but they never got the chance.

Another vision arose.

It was grim news.

A dying star, the sun of their system, shook their world with the first of its death throes, subtle signs that instead of slow death, their star would suffer an instant one and with such destruction that would consume all in her fury. Great as the supersciences the friends spearheaded, they couldn't do something as great a feat to save an entire solar system.

They went to the alliance of nations and made their plea but it all fell into deaf ears. Despite their reputations, the voice of the greater ignorant won over and their claims were dismissed. Infuriated, the friends launched their own private endeavor. Gathering their trusted followers and the vast resources granted at their disposal, the friends began what they called Project Noah.

They began collecting samples of every fauna, flora, mineral, element and matter of their present world and included those salvaged from distant eras and distant heavenly bodies and even went to the point of replicating their solar system into a miniscule model that can be changed to full-sized when the right time comes. The replica was done with difficult space-time continuum manipulation and extraction, meaning it was the real version of their solar system right out of a past timeframe. It needed to be around the year 1800-2000 in order for the current timeline to remain stable and unaffected.

If the leaders refused to listen to their wisdom and willing to throw away billions of lives in favor of their political mongering, the friends would not allow them to drag those who choose to heed the warning. The warning was rung far and wide in every direction of the globe but the ones who heeded it were far too few. Even until the day Ark was fully operational, only very few heeded their words.

So when the time came when the great Ark was launched secretly, it held more materials and non-human life than human life at all. The friends and their followers entombed themselves into suspended animation while the sentient intelligences managed the ship. With heavy hearts, they turned their gaze away from the world they came to know and call their home. It only had three days to live before the conflagration consumed it.

And consumed it did.

Barely reaching the borders of their world, the sun exploded in a burst of fiery destruction, claiming all in its wake. The nova of sunfire claimed everything it could touch and reduced it back into cosmic rubble. The cycle of life and death made manifest.

Mercury, Venus, Earth, Mars, Jupiter, Saturn, Uranus, Neptune and Pluto, the immediate planets and planetoids, asteroids and astral elements, disappeared in the fiery conflagration.

Despite the massive technological feats, humanity hasn't expanded beyond the borders of their solar system, deliberately held back by the friends.

And perhaps that was a good thing.

"_**Before we go in, let's have some fun first!"**_

"_**We just lost our freaking solar system. What fun are you talking about?"**_

"_**Well, at least we saved everything we could and that's a whole lot. We got animal specimens, plant specimens, DNA libraries and literally everything of Earth's culture. We even robbed the past for a real version of it. No worries!"**_

"_**Yeah, Jessie has a point. Even if we couldn't save everyone, we still saved a lot. And with our techs, we can remake Earth as we know it. And a better humanity too."**_

"_**Fine."**_

"_**Get your Augs, Jessa. Remember what I told you?"**_

"_**Wait. You made me do those Augs for this purpose? Do you think my tech is a freaking toy?"**_

"_**Come on. Lighten up. Just tell the guys what those Augs are."**_

"_**They're special Augs, one of a kind, only of its kind actually. Highly experimental but functional and effective. Combines some of our techs, specifically my God Gene, Jessie's Godframe, Eric's O.M.G. and Nessie's Genesis. Basically, what Jessie wanted is a very unique and very specific Deus Psi. It's gonna take at least two thousand years to completely integrate to our bodies and harmonize with our current Psis but it'll be worth it."**_

"_**Couldn't tell by the way Jessie's hopping madly like a bunny right there."**_

"_**So what does this mysterious new Psi do?"**_

"_**It's a big secret."**_

"_**There are four doses but I can make more in the future. Heck, I can even update current ones!"**_

"_**Enough with the bragging."**_

"_**Sorry. Force of habit."**_

"_**No shit."**_

"_**So what are we waiting for?"**_

"_**Do we even have a destination in mind?"**_

"_**Oh, we left it to Mystery Inc. I gave them a great rundown of our ideal landing place. Or if that's not on the menu, the nearest place."**_

"_**Jessie, not that I'm doubting your tech or anything but when you made Mystery Inc. you really took to heart from the original material. Are you sure they can handle it?"**_

"_**Sister, you're looking at the bitch who perfected A.I. tech, hardlight tech, projection tech and robotics, mother of Godframe tech. Of course, I know they'll do fine. My kids are the greatest."**_

"_**If you say so…"**_

"_**Cheer up, Nessie. I promise you'll love it when the time comes."**_

"_**So draw your lots."**_

"_**That's a lot of sticks."**_

"_**Reasons."**_

"_**Okayyy… And a 1 and a 2 and a 3…"**_

"_**I got Video Games. Mwahahaha. Read and weep, Jess!"**_

"_**I hate you. I got TV and Movies. Read and weep, Jessa!"**_

"_**I got CYOAs… What does that mean?"**_

"_**DAYUM!"**_

"_**DAYUM!"**_

"_**Why do I get the feeling it's really out there?"**_

"_**You have no idea, bub."**_

"_**I got Games. How is that different to your Video Games, Jessa?"**_

"_**Interesting, Nessie. It seems fitting that Psi will be entrusted to you."**_

"_**What does it do? I swear if you don't tell me I'm gonna hit you."**_

"_**I- HOLY SHIT!"**_

"_**Was that forceshock?!"**_

"_**No, it was just me farting! What else?!"**_

"_**QUICK! GET INTO YOUR PODS!"**_

"_**Velma, raise the emergency barriers now! Daphne, begin the warp-dive! Fred, make sure the pods and their occupants are okay! Shaggy, make sure nothing goes wrong with the system and the A.I. cores! Scooby, make sure our sanctuaries are okay and none of them get irradiated or warp-spliced!"**_

"_**On it!"**_

"_**On it!"**_

"_**On it!"**_

"_**Like, on it!"**_

"_**Ron rit!"**_

"_**Get us out of here!"**_

Ripples of the sun's death echoed all across the known galaxy, remnants of cosmic fire burned brightly for the last time before fading away as the eons passed. The Ark barely escaped with a well-timed but perhaps overkill warp-dive.

Instead of appearing to the nearest solar system in the Milky Way, they reappeared in the vast blackness of the empty, nearly leaving the Laniakea Supercluster entirely.

Now hovering in the middle of the eternal nothingness, the void between worlds, and unable to be ripped apart by the discordant Dark Energy, the intelligences of the ship decided to explore.

The nearest world outside the nothingness was a young galaxy of a relatively small unnamed local group, barely a quintillion Earth-years old, but it was rich with magic energy the friends wanted to study and already developed a cohesive society.

Seeing this as a healthy alternative, the Ark set its course to that world.

The friends remembered their real names and who they really were.

_Jessie Xavier- Mother of super-robotics and super-programming, inventor of the Godframe techs and mother of modern micro and macro technologies_

_Jessie "Jessa" Cairn- Father of super-genetics, inventor of the God Gene and Augmentation techs_

_Roselaine "Nessie" Summers- Mother of super-biology, inventor of the Genesis techs, foremother of Tiamatology and Echidnism_

_Eric "Erica" Von Isengard- Father of super-physics, inventor of the Omniversal Multidimensional Gestalt techs, forefather of Gaialogy and Kronusapianism_

This was their identities.

The light went on inside their heads.

It was remembrance, it was purpose, it was hope.

Hope for a shattered world.

Hope that even though the world was lost forever and its people consigned to oblivion, it could flourish again somewhere else even just in spirit, that the humans of Earth could live again in another planet in the future.

They were ARK of Project Noah.

And they have awakened.

000

The four bestfriends woke up with a gasp. Their beds were a total mess and their world turned totally upside down. "OHMYGOD." they all chorused at the same time.

It was a small room but it was quite cozy, full of trinkets from an ordinary life they've come to know all their lives until last night that is. There were two guys, one was smiley, friendly and easy to like while the other was bitchy, crafty and generally sarcastic.

The first one is Eric and the second Jessica or commonly called Jessa. There were two girls as well, one was reliable, shy and dedicated while the other was hyperactive, reckless and mischievous. The first one is Nessie and the second Jessie.

They were all quite young and lived a very ordinary life.

Until they realized the reality of their own existence just now.

No one knew what to say or what to do. They just kept their mouths shut and even if they wanted to speak out, they didn't know what to say.

Until Eric broke the silence.

"So, Jessa, is this how you wanted our awakening to be?" he asked. They couldn't help noticing that he was trying to hold onto his laughter. Then the friends broke out on laughter.

"OHMYGOD. We're in a world where magic is real!" Nessie shrieked. She jumped down from her top bed of the bunk bed she and Jessie shared.

"It has humans too. Yay!" Jessa said in a sardonic tone. Eric climbed down from his on the one he and Jessa shared. "What do we do, what do we do?" he asked excitedly. "Well, for one, we better get moving because we're late for our jobs." Jessa suggested. "Oh, come on! We just regained our memories! We should be celebrating!" Jessie said. "I agree." Nessie concurred, followed by Eric wagging his head yes.

"After we marveled at Old Zaun-Piltover and wondering how come we're the only ones who know about it and why we're deathly careful not to tell anyone else, it seemed it was all part of the plan." Eric said as he looked outside the window. They all looked out the window and saw something they never saw before all this time.

A dimensional core was floating in the air at a fixed length and position, revolving about the dimension in precise geometric patterns. This is one of Eric's techs.

Gaialogy has come so far under Eric's directives that they've come to master creating base dimension designs, stabilize it to create a self-sustaining independent spatial anomaly and seed it with life.

A dimensional core is a power source for an artificial spatial phenomenon and keeps it stable and supports its metaphysical infrastructure. This personal dimension is considered a one-sided worldverse, meaning it has no presence in the multiverse or in the omniverse as a whole and is the only one of its kind.

"Let's check it out outside." Eric said. He and Jessie made a mad rush and a lot of noise as they went so. A yell of warning from their landlady had them halting. Jessa and Nessie smiled as they followed after their bestfriends.

There are no humans in Old Zaun-Piltover.

What denizens in here are all uplifted animals who have been given human intelligence and sapience. The friends referred to their species as Ascended Animals or Animalians for short. Unlike their human counterparts though, these uplifted animals have been modified with genetic matrix that weakens off the negative, chaotic, destructive and anarchic tendencies of sapient life without hampering their growth and lives, all of these are results of Jessa's God Gene process called auto-psyche redirection, regulation and modulation.

Old Zaun-Piltover was as big as Japan in terms of size and there were also a number of islands and islets all around it as well. In terms of civilization, Old Zaun-Piltover is built upon the half-functioning old ruins of a human civilization that's half-retaken by nature already. The Ascended Animals built around it, incorporated both ruins and nature into their city.

The city was generally like a busy marketplace and there were small unused spaces in the city, even its gardens served many purposes and had a rotation of uses per season. Life is generally busy but comfortable and easygoing. Animalians make for great neighbors and friends.

Old Zaun-Piltover is the only city in this realm but there are several small Animalian villages in the outlying regions. Because of their enhanced biology, Animalians have no problems making the trip to the city every day.

The realm itself is overflowing with natural resources, no doubt seeded by terraforming it with Earth's samples, and flora is omnipresent here while artificial fauna-mimicking symbiotes was selectively introduced, limited only to those that can thrive here.

The Animalians might be woefully lacking in the technological field but they've accomplished unique techniques with simple mechanisms and the trickle of Runeterra's magic that finds its way in. The fruits of this technology are unorthodox but it fulfills its role nicely. It interested the four friends so much and they actually applauded the Animalians for it.

When they came out of the cozy inn, what they saw first was the five-storey ruin laced with vines and climbing flowers and small trees. It was a makeshift marketplace with rusted panels cobbled together to protect against the elements and to divide a stall or store from the other.

Above them, their friend Chloe the eagle and her brood flew overhead and she squawked a "Good morning!" to the friends. They heartily yelled back. Chloe ran a family business of selling fish products.

Fish _(?)_, particularly that which can be found in any human market, are in overabundance here and among the few meat sources for Animalians. The friends rushed to the border of the town after a hasty meal at grandma Melon and grandpa Apple.

Making sure that they were alone and unobserved, they called for a telepathic command to the Ark, the mothership of all motherships. The Psi in them, after being asleep for so long, gleefully rose to the brim. Psi is short for Psionics, just so you know.

They felt that spiraling effect whenever the teleportation matrix was generated and heat and wind touched their faces, bright light flooded their eyes as space around them warped. They opened their eyes and found themselves in the command hub of the Ark. Everything looked fine, all functioned as it should be. The lights were somewhat dimmed.

"Velma, Daphne, Fred, Shaggy, Scooby! Everyone!" Jessie cried into the silence.

That's when the sentient artificial intelligences responded joyfully, holograms, screens and devices flickering erratically to life. Millions upon millions of synthetic voices flooded from the audio devices, all of them exuberantly welcoming the friends back.

"You're back!" the members of Mystery Inc., fashioned down to the molecule from the source material itself, overtook the voices. Mystery Inc. are one of Jessie's magnum opus and chief A.I. director of the Ark. "What happened?" the friends asked. "It's a long story." Velma admitted.

Four hours later…

Long story short: they managed to escape from the forceshock from the suddenly-erupting sun, which doesn't normally happen at all because that doesn't work that way, but the systems malfunctioned and the power system was siphoned off by the shield grid. The Ark just had enough power to attempt three warp-dives in order to get to the edge of the Auradron galaxy before going entirely on low-power mode.

The Ark came into stasis and drifted for about two decades before enough power was generated to bring the ship back into action. Another unexpected turn happened again. Apparently, we came into contact with some kind of cosmic being.

Actually the Ark came into contact with a something on the cosmic being and triggered some kind of reaction. The power surged to maximum but the input put strain to many systems in the ship, most affected being the sleeper pods.

Not wanting to risk us going down as well, Mystery Inc. initiated an emergency sanctuary for us, Old Zaun-Piltover as we came to call it. After depositing us on Runeterra in a relatively safe place with access to a well-developed native city of the planet, Mystery Inc. began inspecting and rebooting the Ark within and without.

Thankfully, nothing changed, except for the fact that many humans, superhumans, Homunculi, A.I.s and Ascended Animals in the sleeper pods somehow acquired a touch of the celestial being we came into contact with and we ourselves temporarily had our memories suppressed because the energy somehow conflicted with the Deus Psi in our bodies.

That was understandable but a real life alien encounter and the friends weren't even awake to experience it! Goddamnit!

It was a full fifty years since Mystery Inc. initiated our sanctuary but they never gave up hope that our memories would return eventually.

At the moment, they focused on probes and sent those far and wide and they were able to detect some planets uninhabited by sapient life and study them for prospects of colonization.

They've also studied the all-versatile energy they call Magic present in this strange galaxy and the friends found to their delight that Mystery Inc. made a lot of notes, diagrams, videos and 2D and 3D holographic representations of their studies.

It would be most heavenly to go through all that.

"Are the others still in their pods?" Jessa asked. "We've begun releasing them, those we're sure weren't affected that much by the first contact anyway." Velma said. "Affected that much?" Nessie asked incredulously. The friends looked at each other before rushing off to the pod area. Since they oversaw the construction of the Ark themselves, they knew its every corridor by heart, knew every nail and bolt by name.

Using their Psi, they could freely teleport anywhere within the Ark. Their minds folded time and space around them and they reappeared in the sleeper pod cells. Arranged like in honeycomb patterns, these pods maintained biological functions of the humans interred in them, making sure they won't die and their bodies don't collapse or degenerate.

Back when Earth existed, these pods also hosted soldiers and commanders found worthy by their nations to be elevated into superhumans. Through Jessa's Augmentation techs, their bodies were reshaped with Psi and perfected via selective genetic mutation and evolution.

Since Jessa's techs do not come lightly and there wasn't anyone else who understood it better than himself and every attempt to replicate it ended up in total nation-breaking disaster, only Jessa was allowed to perform the process. Only handful nations could have their people elevated to the next level. By Jessa's count, there couldn't be more than two hundred superhumans back in Earth.

That number wasn't influenced by financial constraints or anything. The governments just didn't want to give their superhuman lackies a powerbase and kept their numbers low so they can be dealt with reasonably. And when the friends rang the warning, all of these superhumans heeded the call and brought with them their friends and family.

The friends managed to save around several million people, a miniscule count considering humans were around the billions. There were billions of pods in this chamber but only two or three million are being used presently. Of course, that didn't count the A.I., Ascended Animals and Homunculi who all decided to come along with their makers. Jessa brought up the hologram command of the chamber and began scanning those who remained here.

True.

Something weird was going on their systems.

"I'll have to try to contact each individual mind. You guys check out your places if it's okay. Go check your sanctuaries, Ness." Jessa said as he poured his concentration. Nessie and Eric vanished from sight. "Anything wrong with them?" Jessie asked. "I can't be too sure. I don't know what the hell happened with that first contact. Mystery Inc. said they allowed some of them to move around already. Go check on them." Jessa said, dismissing her. Jessie smiled a bit and rolled her eyes.

"Are they on the living quarters?" Jessie asked to the silence. "Yep, and the other ones are, like, in the cafeteria." came Shaggy's reply. Jessie closed her eyes and teleported off. She reappeared and her mind sent off psychic pulses that detected organisms nearby.

Before she even entered the family quarters where they got assigned, Jessie already knew who they were. "Guys!" she said cheerfully, letting that well-practiced energy off her. The large family saw her and broke into huge smiles. It seemed fitting that the Devencio family got to wake up first.

Maria Devencio is Jessa's housekeeper for twenty years and she and her family were devoted and loyal to a fault. Jessie was thinking that Jessa could Uplift them into proper forms to scout a planet Mystery Inc. found.

Aside from the family matriarch, there was Lily and her husband Anton and their three kids, April and her wife Beth and their four adopted kids, Constance and her two kids, Emmanuel and his wife Kristina and their infant child, Gabriel and his wife Paula and their four kids, David and his three teenage kids and Paulo, Raul, Diego and Silvia who are the only unwed members of Maria's family.

Jessie was passed around and hugged until her body was sore but her heart was singing inside. Before people were interred into the pods, Jessa injected them with a diluted longevity serum and their aging process has slowed down to a crawl, giving them at least an extra two hundred years before they start aging again.

"So here we are." Jessie said happily. "Shame about our lost planet and people." Maria said. She and her brood made a sign of the cross and mustered a quick prayer. "There's an entire universe out there for us to explore and we could create a new Earth, a better one, in the future." Jessie said.

As expected, her positivity lightened them up. "So I heard you guys are the first to wake up after our little contact with the unknown. Are you guys feeling any strange or weird? Does it hurt somewhere, tingling sensation, anything?" Jessie asked.

"Well, my bones are aching but that's not anything out of the ordinary." Maria said and Jessie laughed with them. She wasn't lying, none of them are, Jessie could sense that with her mind. They seriously didn't know of the strange spark inside every child in the room. On a closer look, it resembled the same wavelength as magic energy. This was a truly interesting turn of events. "Let's go check on the others." Jessie said brightly. As usual, her bright smile had gotten her way.

Meanwhile…

"Nothing seems to be out of the ordinary." Eric said, looking at the hologram reports of the sanctuary.

The sanctuary was located on the very roof of the Ark and housed separate diorama-regions mimicking certain landscapes, habitats and biomes. You have to know that the Ark is the mothership of motherships. It's ten times bigger than a Dreadnought, the biggest of Earth's spaceship classes. If one were to make a similar counterpart in fiction, it would be the Eldarin Craftworlds from Warhammer 40,000 or the Spear of Adun from Starcraft 2.

Nessie's sanctuaries are 100% natural as she painfully demanded since Day 1 and all kinds of flora and fauna habituated each artificial biome and there was a separate special enclosure for endangered species and recovered extinct animals.

It was a good idea of Mystery Inc.'s part that they haven't started restoring dinosaurs yet. Nessie planned on getting samples of that and it was very much possible thanks to Eric's time machine.

After a month or two, they could have their own dinosaur pets!

"I gotta hand it to the A.I.s. They really did a great job maintaining my babies." Nessie said as she called several birds from the skies with her mind. It was a telepathic animal empathy that allowed her to communicate with animals of all kinds. The birds she called were all birds of prey. Falcons, hawks and eagles, they flew down and roosted upon Nessie's arms and shoulders.

"It's great to see you guys doing so well!" Nessie said, squealing as the birds rubbed their heads against her face. Eric watched his friend as she inspected each animal specimen with a critical eye.

"I take back all the things I said about Mystery Inc. They're quite competent." Nessie said. "Rhy, rhank rou!" Scooby barked. Nessie froze. Eric laughed out loud. "You do realize they can hear you anywhere inside the Ark?" he asked. Nessie sighed. "I should've known." she said. "So how have you been guys without us?" Eric asked, curious what the A.I. would say. "Re're rost rithout rou!" Scooby said. "But you're True A.I.s! You could handle anything!" Eric said.

"Re ran ro rany rhings rut rot rall rof rhem! Re're rin ra rtrange rorld rafter rall!" Scooby said. "Is it just me or am I crazy for understanding the speech of a talking cartoon dog." Eric said. "We're all crazy here, bub." Nessie said. "But it's something, isn't it? We're in a world that's similar to ours but completely different. There's magic and magical things and magical creatures. Who knows what else lies in store for us." Eric said. Nessie smiled.

"That what makes the journey something to remember. Besides, if we're gonna be like immortal gods, we gotta do something for the rest of the eternity or else we'll go cuckoo." she said. Eric whistled. "I can't believe we let the Jessies talk us into getting those Augs." he said. Nessie looked uncertain herself if their choices were really the right one. "Let's save that for later. Until maybe Earth-2 is ready." Eric said.

"Eric, let's look at it this way. If we're not here, God knows what horrors the Jessies will be unleashing and who'll be there to stop them from crossing any more lines." Nessie said. She let the birds take to the skies once more and straightened her skirt. "Let's be there for them the way they've always been there for us." she said. Eric agreed.

Of course, they never realized that the Jessies were listening in.

"Everything seems to be in order." Eric announced as they came across Jessie in the cafeteria. She was eating with the Devencio family as well as the rest of those Mystery Inc. deemed to be in the clear.

It didn't come as a surprise that the rest of their fellow remaining Earthlings turned out to be ten of the superhumans who answered their call.

Before we introduce them and their Augs, let's give you a quick tour about Jessa's Augmentation tech.

To the knowledge of even the most secretive of government departments, Augmentation is the technology to improve the human biology into godlike levels.

It ascends the human body into its most zenith, giving them supernatural mind-based abilities and capabilities called Psi, or Psionics, and giving them such defensive and offensive statistics that they can be one-man-armies.

What they don't know is that Jessa can separate the boons of giving superhuman bodies and Psionics as he chose.

And, to a total secretive level, it can ascend a human into an entirely different organism, a creature that is the same as the psyche it was formed from but in a definitive form that is entirely different as to what is classified as human. This secret is called Uplift.

000

As far as Nessie and Eric knew, Jessa can Uplift humans into-

**Magical Girl/Boy** _(Recipient is turned into a female or male body around 8-10 years old, is biologically ageless, youthful and immortal, they have a Class-S Psi-infused creature companion or companions, they possess superb durability and endurance, they possess customized Psi that allows them to generate and manipulate destructive or protective energy-based arrays or constructs, they possess advanced restorative Psi, they possess basic Psi that passively emit a medium-strength self-repairing shield projection, they can permanently fly and hover at medium speed and can use basic or advance Uplift on another organism after a month of gathering strength, Magical Girls and Boys can potentially unlock Psi signatures or "sparks" truly unique only to them)_,

**Alraune** _(Recipient is turned into a plantoid, they can uproot to move but cannot use Psi in this state, they need to be rooted to use Psi, they still age but appearance remain youthful, all and any existing root networks can regrow Alraunes upon their death or when they simply want to rejuvenate, they possess customized Psi that allow them to establish growth networks, seed, grow, sustain and control plants and its nature and growth and weaponize plants, they possess advanced gene-locked Psi for minor weather generation and manipulation, they still need to consume terrestrial, extraterrestrial or aerospace plant samples in order to grow them but are also able to mix archived plant DNA to form new flora species, compatible with Dryad and if grafted with Dryad, both Uplifts become more efficient and synergetic)_,

**Dryad** _(Recipient is turned into a plantoid, similar but different to Alraunes, they can regrow from the smallest bits upon death, they possess customized Psi that passively enable plant growth within a very large vicinity and can directly create and manipulate plants to form golems, structures and objects, new species, they can Uplift plants and give them intelligence, form and enhanced biology and Psi signatures and "sparks", Uplifted plants are loyal to their parent Dryad, Dryad Uplift is too powerful that it weakens physical bodies considerably and makes them reliant on plant golem mounts for mobility, compatible with Alraune and if grafted with Alraune, both Uplifts become more efficient and synergetic)_,

**Slime **_(Recipient is turned into a living sentient goo, near impossible to kill as Slimes can split into countless copies as long as their quantity allows for it, death means annihilation of the total quantity, they possess customized Psi that allows them to assimilate matter to increase their quantity or to replicate its properties within themselves, it allows for manipulation of a Slime's quantity for the purposes of offense, defense, support, healing, curing, scouting, self-cloning and production of many Slime-based products and constructs, they possess customized Psi that allows for perfect psychic detection and sensory within one kilometer, Slimes can potentially unlock Spawn and Genesis with which the former allows for massive life form generation and the latter planetary scale terraformation)_,

**Elemental** _(Recipient is turned into a Psi-gestalt of animated matter of the recipient's original choice, Elemental take the strengths and weaknesses of their matter component and are strongest where their matter component is most predominant (Ex. Water Elementals and Plant Elementals are strongest in large bodies of water and forested or grassy environments respectively and almost godlike when in seas and oceans or jungles and overgrowths), they possess customized Psi for the generation and manipulation of their predominant matter and its likenesses and versions in their vicinity, they possess customized Psi that allows them to sense through their predominant element and its likenesses and versions in their vicinity, Elementals can grow truly titanic by assimilating their own predominant matter whether creating it themselves or taking it from their environment)_,

**Goblin **_(Recipient is turned into a pair of diminutive green-skinned humanoid creatures, one male and one female, frail and weak, but is at the zenith of evolutionary potential, they have a personal hivemind encompasses the original breeding pair and all generations thereafter and therefore giving them control over a vast number of physical bodies to simultaneously indwell, all Goblins have varied chances of gaining randomized customized Psi signatures or "sparks" or, as a whole race, even an uncontrollable latent Aether with enough expansion and evolution, as Goblin populations rise above one thousand and every one thousandth threshold after that, more unique and specialized Goblinkind will start to appear)_,

**Merman/Mermaid **_(Recipient is turned into a sea-dwelling humanoid with a shape reminiscent of Mermen/Mermaids of folklore or Disney iteration, all Mermen/Mermaids are passively able breathe underwater and have unimpeded vision, near-perfect awareness and super-regeneration when underwater, are immune to pressure and rapid changes of temperature and currents and all marine life become friendly to them, they possess customized Psi that allows them to generate and manipulate marine life and/or start a Psi-propelled/guided chain reaction that will allow for good conditions for marine life to thrive and mass populate and generate flash-genesis of marine life, they can grant marine life Psi signatures and "sparks", Mermen and Mermaids can resume their human form when moving on land but their benefits are put on hold for that duration, Mermen/Mermaids can potentially unlock generation and manipulation of tide, wave and weather through experience, effort and practice)_,

**Undying **_(Recipient is turned into a zombie, literally dead but neither decaying nor stiffening and still moving, preserves the mind and body though, they possess all their faculties and skills while they were alive, they possess customized Psi that lets them control their viral infection, impart lesser strains to supercharge ally's healing factor or completely revive someone dead provided their body is in reasonable state and have been dead in no greater than thirty minutes, impart same strain unto recent dead to make them loyal Undying bound to their parent Undying but these thralls possess no other Undying benefit, impart specialized strain to reanimate long-dead bodies and skeletons, impart specialized strain to make Undying fauna and flora, create methods of infection to turn susceptible organic creatures into controllable mindless zombies)_,

**Draconian** _(Recipient is turned into a dragon-like humanoid hybrid, gaining armored skin resembling scales strong enough to resist high-caliber energy blasts, enhanced senses, superhuman strength and stamina, quintupled lifespan, functional bat-like wings, they possess customized Psi that allows them to breathe, generate and manipulate heat and fire, they can temporarily assume draconic form for a big boost of all offensive and defensive abilities, draconic form allows for superior firepower akin to Siege-type Mechs and gain a collection of superior Psi-shards whenever in this form, draconic form duration increases with age and experience, Draconians can fully unlock their draconic form in time and they can further customize their draconic forms with fantastical Psi signatures)_,

**Superman/Superwoman **_(Recipient gets to keep their humanity and increases their physical and mental abilities and faculties by fiftyfold, tremendously enhanced strength, agility, intelligence, speed, perception, reaction time, it allows for complex thinking process, formulation and simulation, biological functions are five times more effective than before, they each gain their very own Psi unique only to them once the Uplift process is complete, this exclusive Psi will never manifest as Psi signatures already included to this Uplift, they possess basic Psi for telekinesis, telepathy and minor Psi for energy generation and manipulation, they possess advanced Psi for flight and levitation, they possess major Psi for self-physical augmentation, they possess superior Psi for biological enhancement, self-evolution and self-mutation)_,

**Grand General** _(Recipient becomes ageless, youthful and immortal but may decide to keep their humanity or change species entirely with absurdly increased affinity with any militaristic endeavor, Grand Generals are given command of a Psi-constructed military base of their own to command, manage and expand, they have total control over its assets, equipment, personnel and other resources, they possess passive Psi that allows for fast discovery, development and advancement in military technology, they possess customized Psi that allows them to command all their units telepathically, they possess customized Psi that allows them perfect telepathic vision within one mile of any of their units, all Grand Generals have an uncontrollable latent Aether to them and their soldiers which can manifest subjectively, aid them and help them shape into a elite major military force)_,

**Succubus/Incubus **_(Recipient becomes an avatar of physical attractiveness of their sex, gain functional bat-like wings, claws, talons, horns and a forked tail, heavily-enhanced stamina and physical endowments, heavily-enhanced intelligence and cunning, controllable pheromone generation, manipulation and customization, they possess customized Psi that allow them to dominate people who are attracted to them, domination is temporary when distanced and is permanent when nearby, domination is possible to maintain remotely if the controller feeds their controlee with their bodily fluids, they possess customized Psi that allow them to temporarily become invisible or intangible, they possess customized Psi that allow them to subtly read and influence minds, they possess customized Psi for basic reality-warping, they possess customized Psi that allow them to temporarily shapeshift into full bestial or hybrid forms, they possess customized Psi that allows for body-shaping)_,

**Fairy Court** _(Recipient can shift between their normal forms and Fairy Court form, in Fairy Court form the recipient is split to smaller alien winged androgynous humanoid figures, their size is around an average person's pointing finger and shape is reminiscent of fairies of folklore or Disney iteration, roughly somewhere between a hundred to a thousand, this form offers greatly diminished physicality, unlimited flight, permanent levitation, customized Psi for water, earth, air, fire and aether generation and manipulation, customized Psi for flora and fauna generation and manipulation, a small collection of customized supportive and restorative Psi, and a personal hivemind, compatible with Great Fairy and if grafted with Great Fairy, will no longer need to shift in and out due to becoming a full-fledged fairy civilization of your own, it normally takes ten minutes to shift into and shift back)_,

**Fairy King/Queen** _(Recipient is turned into an alien winged androgynous humanoid figure, size is around an average prepubescent child, they possess invisibility and tangibility that can be toggled on/off, they possess customized Psi that allows for massive terraforming capabilities extending up to 1000 miles, the more Great Fairies working together the faster and wider the terraforming, Great Fairies can seed their area with flora and fauna of their choice from their DNA archives and create natural landscapes, landmasses, atmospheric conditions and bodies of water with equal ease, they can even create features that seem magical and clearly defy the fundamental laws of physics such as floating islands, sentient lands and living elements, etc., with enough experience, practice and effort, compatible with Fairy Court and if grafted with Fairy Court, will no longer need to shift in and out due to becoming a full-fledged fairy civilization of your own)_,

**Starcraft: Zerg Broodmother **_(Recipient is permanently turned into the shape of a Zerg Broodmother, Broodmothers and their Zerg represent the apex of potential and evolution, this form features an exclusive customized Psi dedicated to managing a nest of your own Zerg as a collective and hivemind and giving birth to Zerg with the huge collection of Zerg DNA templates all Broodmothers possess and able to fashion more templates by collecting samples from terrestrial, extraterrestrial and aerospace life forms, this form is highly armored combined with unsurpassable regeneration and has immunity to most forms of mind control and launch bio-weapons that would put even Manachyte to shame, Zerg Broodmother abilities and birthing capabilities rapidly improves and expands with age and experience)_,

**Warcraft/Diablo: Questor **_(Recipient is permanently turned into the physical, mental and spiritual zenith of his/her race, albeit this is a gradual and modular change instead of being instant as compared to the Superman/Superwoman Uplift design, Questor start off almost as they are before when they were Uplifted and gradually gain traction of development, they start off with two dozen Psi-shards, each of which are tailored to a specific effect and their strength, efficacy and number of present and future Psi-shards improve as Questors practice, age and gain experience, mostly by combat practice, they possess a very powerful exclusive Psi that bends reality in such a way that they'll always come across adventures wherever they go, this Psi can will create small make-believe worlds tailored for a Questor's adventuring needs and wants and shaped by their dreams and psyche, all manners of powers, allies and treasures can be found on these worlds, a portion of the overall Psi is used to maintain these worlds but a Questor can always choose to forget these worlds in order to get new ones, Questors can have a collection of these worlds in time as they gain experience)_,

**Age of Empires/Age of Mythology/Age of Wonders/Rise of Nations/Rise of Legends/Stronghold/Stronghold Legends/Red Alert/Generals/Tiberian/The Settlers/Battle Realms/Empire Earth/Impossible Creatures/Universe At War: Earth Assault: Founding Father/Mother **_(Recipient becomes ageless, youthful and immortal but may decide to keep their humanity or change species entirely with absurdly increased affinity with nation-building creativity, inspirations, resourcefulness, vision, cunning, practicality, sensitivity, survival, invention, innovation, management and allocation, the main benefit of a Founding Father/Mother are their thousands of their Psi-constructed faithful subjects who will help them found a civilization, Founding Fathers and Mothers have the manpower to found their own colonies which are shaped by their visions of their ideal civilization, all Founding Fathers and Mothers have an uncontrollable latent Aether to them and their subjects which can manifest subjectively, aid them and help them shape into a wondrous civilization)_,

**Vampire **_(Recipient is turned into a vampire of folklore or modern interpretation, the recipient gains enhanced physical beauty and endowments, dead pallor complexion but still very much alive, passive psychic allure, hypnosis via eye contact, hyper-regeneration via blood consumption, hyper-regeneration include de-aging and physical enhancement, super-strength, super-speed, enhanced endurance and durability, weakness to sunlight, several randomly-generated basic Psi upon "birth", customized Psi that lets them shapeshift into a wolf or a swarm of bats and other fauna-based forms with practice, customized Psi that allows for generation and manipulation of rat-like and bat-like symbiotes for various purposes and unlocking other fauna-based symbiotes with great effort and practice, customized Psi to sire other Vampires via bite or blood-feeding, Vampires rapidly unlock specific gene-locked Psi-shards as they age and gain experience)_,

**Zoanthrope **_(Recipient can shapeshift into an anthropomorphic bestial form, a powerhouse of strength, savagery, durability, endurance and regeneration, enhanced super-senses, fur and skin is coated with invisible layers of passive self-repairing Psi-generated shields, weakness to silver and iron, they possess Psi-laced natural weapons that can tear even through Manachyte, they possess advanced Psi that allow them to generate pheromones for various purposes, they possess customized Psi that allows for generation and manipulation of same species symbiotes for various purposes, one minute to shift into and shift back, Zoanthropes rapidly unlock generation and manipulation of specific fauna-based and flora-based symbiotes for various purposes as well as magnified genetic assimilation of their target's strengths as they age and gain experience)_,

**Sandman **_(Recipient loses physical shape but retains their consciousness as a living cloud of sand-shaped Psi, giving them the ability to spread their mind as divided fractures of the whole and pursue multiple avenues and focuses, they possess customized Psi that allow them to travel through the collective unconscious and enter the minds of sleeping people and take residency of their subconscious, shaping their dreams and using their Psi to empower their host's body to a multitude of benevolent or malevolent effects, Sandmen who stay with their host for a long time develop new twists to their Psi and they'll be able to unlock mental projection, construction and moderate reality-warping capabilities, they possess customized Psi that makes them undetectable by anyone if they don't want to be detected, they possess customized Psi that allows them to physically manifest the psyche of their target or host for a number of purposes)_,

**Baba Yaga **_(Recipient is turned into an incredibly wizened frail-looking old woman, somewhere around the age of 90-100, but doesn't gain any negative aspects of that age and gains up to two hundred random basic, advanced and superior Psi-shards, all of it are directed into accomplishing large-scale tasks but are not gene-locked, Baba Yagas develop their own kind of Psi series with age, practice and experience, they also gain a sentient giant house on chicken feet which also functions as a "phylactery" and "seat of power", can create any number of Psi-infused objects, they can fly using their personal mortar and pestle and broom, they possess customized Psi that allows for basic reality-warping within a five mile vicinity but is only usable while inside the giant chicken-feet house)_,

**Jack-O-Lantern **_(Recipient is turned into a pumpkin-based plantoid, around three and a half feet in height, with a built-in exclusive customized Psi that allows for reality-warping of their two-mile immediate vicinity into a large-scale Halloween setting and/or attraction, commercial, traditional or folkloric, which includes real simulation of Halloween goings-on, production of Halloween treats and autumn-only seasonal delicacies with a constant atmosphere of good fun, fright, adventure, mystery and mischief, Jack-O-Lanterns can conjure harmless pranks, set up a scary atmosphere and they can generate and manipulate pumpkin and other autumn plants as well as Halloween-based units, including constructs and symbiotes, for the purposes of mischief and self-defense only, Jack-O-Lanterns can create Halloween-inspired food, treats, toys, products and collectibles any time of the year, this Uplift is stackable but is available only to children)_,

**Santa's Elf **_(Recipient is turned into a glittery elfin humanoid, around three and a half feet in height, with a built-in exclusive customized Psi that allows for reality-warping of their two-mile immediate vicinity into a large-scale Christmas setting and/or attraction, commercial, traditional or folkloric, which includes real simulation of Christmas goings-on, production of Christmas treats and winter-only seasonal delicacies with a constant atmosphere of good cheer, thankfulness, hope, love and friendship, Santa's Elves can create Psi-infused gifts of varying sizes and costs and grant minor wishes and they can generate and manipulate animated toys and treats as well as Christmas-based units, including constructs and symbiotes, for the purposes of mischief and self-defense only, Santa's Elf can create Christmas-inspired food, treats, toys, products and collectibles any time of the year, this Uplift is stackable but is available only to children)_,

**Easter Bunny** _(Recipient is turned into a rabbit-like humanoid, around three and a half feet in height, with a built-in exclusive customized Psi that allows for reality-warping of their two-mile immediate vicinity into a large-scale Easter Sunday setting and/or attraction, commercial, traditional or folkloric, which includes real simulation of Easter Sunday goings-on, production of Easter Sunday treats and summer-only seasonal delicacies with a constant atmosphere of hope, redemption, family and community, reflection and contemplation of self and others, Easter Bunnies can create make-believe worlds where they can draw willing participants to a series of rewarding quests that would change a person for the better and they can generate and manipulate vine-type and bush-type plants as well as Easter-Sunday-based units, including constructs and symbiotes, for the purposes of mischief and self-defense only, Easter Bunnies can create Easter-Sunday-inspired food, treats, toys, products and collectibles any time of the year, this Uplift is stackable but is available only to children)_,

**Cupid **_(Recipient is turned into an angelic humanoid with an affinity for bows and arrows, around three and a half feet in height, with a built-in exclusive customized Psi that allows for reality-warping of their two-mile immediate vicinity into a large-scale Valentines setting and/or attraction, commercial, traditional or folkloric, which includes real simulation of Valentines goings-on, production of Valentines treats and spring-only seasonal delicacies with a constant atmosphere of love, romance, lust, celebration of family and friendship, heart's desire, Cupids are able to generate and manipulate flowers and sugary treats as well as Valentines-based units, including constructs and symbiotes, for the purposes of mischief and self-defense only, Cupids can create Valentines-inspired food, treats, toys, products and collectibles any time of the year, this Uplift is stackable but is available only to children)_,

And literally hundreds more.

Not including those that they aren't aware of.

**HOLY WALL OF TEXT!**

Anyway, the mentioned above would be the most sought-after Uplifts were this technology be made known. Thankfully, it wasn't or else the global wars would escalate to a much darker turn than it already did when the superhumans joined in.

000

So the Psi levels are as follows, from weakest to strongest:

**0** **1** **2** **3** **4** **5** **6** **7** **8** **9** **10**, above the normal levels are **Master**, **Prodigy**, **Grand**, **Overmind**

So the Psi types are as follows, their strengths depending on their levels, all higher or combined Psi versions come with stronger effects of their Psi individual counterparts:

Mind Over Body **(MoB)**\- The power of the mind is focused upon its vessel, allowing for superhuman feats and supernatural facilities, possibly controlled or uncontrolled evolution and mutation of own body and possibly that of others, one of two most common Psi, above normal levels of this Psi can have truly spectacular physical manipulation and weaponization as well as developing branching types of other Psi.

Mind Over Mind **(MoMI)**\- The power of the mind is focused upon another mind, allowing whichever stronger will between the two to manipulate the losing mind as it sees fit, this is your mind control in a nutshell, one of two most common Psi, above normal levels of this Psi can allow for interaction and interface with non-human minds or manipulate mental processes.

Mind Over Object **(MoOB)**\- The power of the mind is focused upon animate or inanimate organic or inorganic matter, allowing for free movement of said target and partial or full velocity and control, emotional state or concentration is a great factor for this Psi, above normal levels of this Psi would allow for manipulation of pure forcepower and varying degrees of control over that said forcepower as well as transmutation of mundane elements to another mundane element or reduction of objects to their derivative elements and transmutation of elements into derivative objects .

Mind Over Energy **(MoEN)**\- The power of the mind is focused into energy generation, allowing for controlled cause but uncontrolled effect of generation fire, frost, electricity and possibly higher levels and variants of energy undiscovered by mainstream science or still being researched, such examples would be Ectoplasm, Absolute Energy and all the elements of psycho-technical engineering.

Mind Over Matter **(MoMA)**\- Higher version of MoOB, the power of the mind is focused on matter, solid, liquid or gas, majority of minds are only able to handle one of three states and allows for control, transfiguration and transmutation but not generation, generation and finer manipulation is possible at higher levels.

Mind Over Nature **(MoN)**\- Combined version of MoOB, MoMA and MoEN, the power of the mind is focused on the planet, allows for manipulation and possibly generation of matter and elements of the natural world and possibly manipulation or generation of planetary systems and mechanics such as gravity, rotation, axis, weather, climate, seasons, evolution, natural phenomenon, etc., and possibly allow for uncontrolled start and evolution of life, highly taxing Psi class and almost all cases will never go above Level 5, Overmind version of this Psi allows for manipulation and generation of heavenly bodies and phenomenon.

Mind Over Technology **(MoT)**\- The power of the mind is focused upon familiar and/or similar technology, allowing the wielder to manipulate and improve current technology and generate branches of a technology to new avenues and possibilities, MoT is incompatible with MoMI except for the above-normal-levels versions, MoT also allows for superior memory and immunity to diseases that affect memory.

Mind Over Information **(MoI)**\- The power of the mind is focused upon informatory processes, allowing for transfer or deposit of information from and to one mind/device to another mind/device manually or remotely, also allows for change of perception and digestion of information of one or multiple susceptible minds, considered to be a specialized form of MoMI and it is not unheard of that those who possess MoI can use MoMI as well.

Mind Over Space **(MoS)**\- The power of the mind is focused upon occupied or unoccupied space and allows for spatial manipulation such as teleportation of self or others, teleportation of object or matter and temporary connection of point A to point B and/or vice versa mostly via spatial fold generation and manipulation of space itself to do feats such as deleting the spatial occupier and creating anomalies that expand spatial dimensions regardless of spatial size with or without interference of its immediate environment.

Mind Over Dimension **(MoD)**\- Higher version of MoS, this already offers everything MoS comes with, the power of the mind is on focused spatial concept as a whole, allowing for travel between existing spatial planes and allows for clairvoyance, prescience, precognition, connection with versions of the wielder in other timelines or the multiverse itself and possibly generation of stable worldverses, pocket timelines and personal realms and manipulation of time, perception and affectation of time and space itself and manipulation and travel of timelines.

Mind Over Reality **(MoR)**\- The power of the mind is focused upon the fabric of reality, allowing for the generation, alteration and manipulation, but not travel, of the past, present, future or alternate current space-time continuum in order to bring a desired timeline, outcome, result or circumstance that can achieve nearly any purposes, considered to be a wish-granting Psi and extremely difficult to produce stated specifics, mostly closest equations, and most notably reality-warping specializations start off from this Psi signature, and among the rarest among the rare, higher levels of this Psi will allow for rewriting and/or customization of the reality of a person/animal/plant/object and possibly may even allow for use of basic and advance Uplift, Psi of this kind is considered Overmind.

Mind Over Organism **(MoOR)**\- The power of the mind is focused upon another creature, allowing for the use of basic and advance Uplift and a higher specialization in Uplift and allowing for influence or control and manipulation of animal or plant specimens and controlled mutation or evolution of said specimens and creation of new breeds or hybrids of animals or plants and possibly create alien or supernatural species provided the wielder has knowledge of its anatomy, composition and overall biology made more effective if the wielder has DNA samples of creatures they want to create, hybridize or chimerafy and allows physical resurrection of body and mind, extremely taxing Psi class and almost will never go above Level 3 but it is theorized that higher version can endow a potential Psi unto these creations.

Mind Over Fate **(MoC)**\- It was supposed to be "Mind Over Circumstance" but Fate sounded cooler so hence. The power of the mind is focused upon the concept of circumstance, allowing for indirect manipulation of the present and near future, but not the past or the far future, and shifts the odds of chance, probability and circumstance to their favor to produce all manners of beneficial if random effects. MoC is known for its unreliability, higher levels of this Psi can trigger decisive effects. Even at its weakest, this Psi can allow someone to experience their luckiest day every day with consistent bonus small delights. At higher levels, it can allow for consistent winning in gambling or games of chance where the prize can be claimed soon, but not for something like winning the lotto. MoC is known for being an accumulative Psi, meaning as the user willingly doesn't avail of its benefits, the stronger the first effect would be upon use depending on how long it hasn't been used. It can make for pretty unbelievable and godlike results against impossible odds. Above normal levels of this Psi allows for manipulation of probability of another singular or multiple creatures or objects.

Mind Over Existence **(MoEX)**\- Higher version of MoR, the power of the mind is focused upon the concept of existence, allowing for absolute resurrection of the body and mind of one or more beings and innate understanding of any species upon first contact and possibly creating a reality-tear to bring forth in the form of an object, concept or being from the mind, imagination, singular or multiple conscious and unconscious, alternate timeline and reality, multiverse and omniverse, at its weakest it allows for unlimited uses of all basic and advanced Uplift and impart intelligence or sentience and Psi unto living or non-living matter or energy and allow for the creation of drones or symbiotes through transmutation of available resources, insertion and/or introduction of Psi signatures unto a living or non-living specimen, Psi of this kind is considered Overmind.

Mind Over World **(MoW)**\- Combined version of MoN, MoD and MoOR, the power of the mind is focused upon the cosmos, allowing for spectacular godlike feats such as manipulation and generation of energy, matter and anti-matter, creation of planets, stars, asteroids, black holes, wormholes and other such heavenly bodies, configuration of heavenly bodies to create solar systems, black holes, wormholes and other such heavenly phenomenon and possibly free and safe travel between local groups, clusters, superclusters, timelines, multiverses and even the omniverse, at its weakest this Psi grants far better and stronger control of MoN, MoD and MoOR, there has been no record of this Psi being active and therefore its classification remains a plausible but near-impossible theory.

Mind Over Universe **(MoU)**\- Combined tenfold stronger versions of all other Psi types and remains to be the strongest but it's existence is a secret only known to the Founders, anyone with this Psi can effectively pass themselves off as gods and actually back that claim up, Psi of this type is always Overmind, a hundredfold more powerful version of this Psi is called Deus and it's impossible to achieve without the secret Deification Serum, MoU also branches off to many branching unique specialized Psi types, all of which verily accessible as long as the recipient is willing to make the effort.

**Ambrosia Protocol**\- Or Immortality Protocol as most people call it, this protocol allows for removal, retardation or complete control of the aging process which translates as eternal life on paper. They can still be killed though. On a secretive note, the Ambrosia Protocol can also grant eternal existence by means of ascension of the human body into an artificial body or consciousness, evolution or mutation into alien physique or Psionic gestalt or pure psychic essence. This Protocol is known for negating or totally removing any Psi on its recipient and making it difficult for future Psi to be administered or bond with the said person.

**DR. ALBERT LEE'S REPORT ON ALIYAH SINGH- TRANSHUMANISM OF AMBROSIA PROTOCOL- **_Aliyah Singh loved the old Starcraft games so much that she requested to become a real-life Overmind and so Dr. Cairn acquiesced for some reasons. She is the first subject of the super-classified of transhumanism project of the Ambrosia Protocol. God willing, the project should fail. This isn't right. We are crossing a line science shouldn't cross. Think of all the shady characters and corrupt organizations who'll get their hands on this tech! Think of the disaster! And don't give me that bullshit about limiting its dissemination or information, it doesn't work out! It never works out! - My God! He pulled it off! The smug bastard pulled it off! Aliyah Singh is gone and whatever she is now is not human at all. Not only did she become a biological Overmind but she's able to create Zerg! The bastard took fictional aliens from a game and made it real counterparts. Aliyah Singh kept her mind and she's able to telepathically communicate and where she'll be in the future is not known. - The fact that Aliyah managed to recreate the breeds of Zerg aliens in the game didn't seem to deter Dr. Cairn in the slightest. In fact, he seemed encouraged by it. Thoroughly fascinated, he's spending more time to tutor Aliyah to "realize her full potential", whatever that forebodingly means. I've already warned Dr. Cairn about the repercussions but he dismissed it aside. If he doesn't stop, I'm going to have to bring UNSA into this. - I didn't like that it had to come to this but I had no choice. The __**U**__nited __**N**__ations __**S**__ciences __**A**__uthority has dismissed the presiding group except for Dr. Cairn. - He's a genius, I'll give him that, best of the best there is. But if no one's gonna stand up to him and draw him a line, it's all gonna blow up on our faces someday. Someone has to become his bloody conscience. We don't want another New Jersey Devil scenario in our hands!_

**Archimedes Protocol**\- Also known as the Cobbler Program, this Protocol is a semi-Psi enhancement by inserting an Archimedes super-chip into the brain and the receiver gains newfound affinity for "cobbling" or better known as the ability to jury-rigg complex and functioning mechanisms and esoteric devices from simple materials in such a way that it defies scientific understanding and allows them to endow a "spark" into their devices that gives them A.I.-like intelligences, durability and function that may transcend beyond logic when one thinks about it and into the ages when properly maintained.

**DR. ALBERT LEE'S REPORT ON EDWARD BRIGHT AND LINDA ANNE GOLDE- ARCHIMEDES PROTOCOL: A GOLDEN PROMISE- **_When Dr. Cairn offered free Archimedes Protocol for all the children from Northwest Fireside Tenement Housing, a large neighborhood provided by the government as cheap housing for middle-to-low income families, I was both thoroughly shocked and overjoyed to see a rare display of his humanitarian nature. Young Edward is one of the good guys and that's a good thing he's one of the early subjects for the Archimedes Protocol. The process went okay and young Edward came out as cute as a button as before he went into the pods. Yesterday, he created flying dragon-shaped glass fire-breathers from his grandaunt's precious china collection and today he made a flying machine from four toaster ovens, an old bicycle, five remote-controlled toys and his older brother's Xbox, which left him understandably upset, but more than made up for it with a five-hour ride in the skies. On a more lighthearted side, Linda Golde, Edward's neighbor of similar age, got a stronger "spark" than expected and the old young lady made more sensible investments. Little Linda lost her parents to a car accident when she was a child and was left to the care of her grandmother, her only living kin, so what did Linda do with her new skills? Why, she just taught all the brooms in their house to clean the house and the yard, fetch water from the well and chop wood for the fireplace. Using a special panflute she cobbled together, she gathered a number of squirrels, rabbits, chipmunks, raccoons and small birds to be their housekeepers in return for food and board. God willing, this generation would be better than their predecessors._

**Darwin Protocol**\- Or called the Flash-Evolution/Mutation Program, this program is one of the two highly-classified non-Psi programs and no one aside from the Founders and UNSA know all its information, this program was designed around the idea of a servitor race for humanity, Dr. Cairn gave it more purpose by purposing the creation of new species and races through genetic manipulation of current and future animal and plant DNA, human and transhuman DNA, alien DNA and samples from natural energy-beings, matter-beings, element-beings and dimensional entities. The Darwin Protocol is also responsible for creating stronger, smarter, better humans and homunculi species and could vastly improve the biological processes, capabilities and potential of an existing human.

**DR. ALBERT LEE'S REPORT ON THE BAKSHARA, RIYUTO AND KESEI- ASCENDED ANIMALS: FOES OR FRIENDS?- **_I've always been vocal of my opposition of some of the Founders' misguided and morally-ambiguous actions and researches and to my chagrin, it's one of the Founders' constant source of amusement. At least, they compromise every now and then. And one of the most topics I'm most divided with is the Darwin Protocol. I've met horrible examples, such as my colleague's spoiled cat Spaghetti who never should've been given a higher intelligence to corvids thoroughly convinced they are god incarnates and demanding worship, and then there's the Bakshara, Riyuto and Kesei. The Bakshara of India are ascended bovines and have been regarded with religious respect and devotion themselves. They have proven themselves talented agriculturists, police force and mediators. Their built-in Psi concoction allows them to encourage plant and animal growth and enhance its health and longevity and make themselves temporarily assume near-invincible giant forms. Riyuto and Kesei of Japan made a name for themselves in assisting the nation fend off their more numerous attackers. Riyuto are ascended sea serpents, which I must admit that Dr. Cairn went overboard to make them look exactly like serpentine dragons of Asian myths, and they possess two kinds of Psi: the first that lets them Uplift other animals, marine life being their preference, to become their servants and the second is exert enough influence upon the weather for them to call down rains, winds and lightning-based precision strikes. Kesei are inspired by the nine-tails fox myth of Japan, Korea and China. They are bipedal foxes with nine overlarge prehensile tails and their unique Psi concoction grants them impressive charisma, grace, powers of persuasion and mind control and the ability to generate and manipulate white-colored Psionic flames. Three of these Ascended Animals have benefitted their host-countries so well and actually were able to adapt side-by-side their human counterparts. It makes me believe that in the right location, situation, society and peoples, we can make Earth one big family of united races. And if powerhouse countries aren't leaning towards a military dictatorship, I too would believe in such fanciful thoughts._

**Athena Protocol**\- Or called the Create-Your-Own-Genius Program, this program is one of the two highly-classified non-Psi programs and no one aside from the Founders and UNSA know all its information. It's essentially forbidden and illegal for any country, organization or individual to avail of the Athena Protocol and the number of exceptions made for this rule can be counted in one hand. The Athena Protocol can vastly improve the mental resources of an average individual. If by chance the said individual is already prodigious in academics, their mental faculties will truly reach frightening masteries. The Athena Protocol is known to completely make its recipient incompatible with most Psi classifications and only three individuals have been treated with this program and still none of them managed to reach the levels of the Founders.

**DR. ALBERT LEE'S REPORT ON THE CASE OF JOHANN SIMMONS- BLACK SIDE OF HUMANITY- **_I write this report with a heavy heart and considerable bias on the Johann Simmons incident. Johann Simmons, just your average American three months ago, was one of the first subjects the infinitely-controversial Athena Protocol. While its application can indeed be game-changing, the scientific community and even the Founders protested against its proposed purpose. To put it bluntly, enterprising nations all around the globe invested in the Athena Protocol, not because they were interested in advancing the human race into the next level, but because they were interested in advanced brains that can endlessly churn out ideas and revolutions in their militaristic campaigns and to spit on the Founders in hopes of actually making an artificial genius that can be greater than the Brightest Four. Johann Simmons is one such person who underwent this program and lost his human rights to become a state-owned property expected to work for inhuman hours to contribute to the American warmachine. The very thin, paranoid, trembling haggard man I met with briefly was different to the shy bright-eyed youth I met just a scant few months ago. It wasn't a surprise that Johann rebelled and turned every drone and automata against the government before he was reportedly eliminated. It came no surprise that America finds itself on another civil war just two months after the last one and this time faced with an alliance of three opponents. The war lasted on months as most of its own military abandoned their post or joined the resistance. America's ruling elite fell down and executed and the nation's top leaders ended up as guinea pigs for Dr. Cairn. A new dawn shone upon Mother America, or so they say. They never did find Johann's body. I sincerely hope, even pray, that he survived somehow._

**X-Men Protocol**\- Or called as the Superhuman Mass-Production Program. True to its name, the X-Men Protocol was meant to simplify Psi distribution and synchronization and basically Augment someone in just under twenty-four hours of bonding instead of months or years in a pod, which is far more costly and impractical. The main drawback of this is that people Augmented this way start out as significantly weaker than those Augmented the normal way and have a slightly erratic power curve before reaching maturity. If not actively monitored and regulated, the host may develop unwanted and/or unforeseen mutations or side effects. Governments around the world invested in this program with the hopes that they can increase the numbers of their own superhumans but that plan was dashed when a rogue superhuman hijacked the sample serums and freely distributed it to resistance groups in every country, which sparked the civil wars globally. Some might accuse Dr. Cairn that he allowed it to happen. They're not wrong if they really knew the truth.

**DAILY HERALD: MUTANT WARS ESCALATE, GOVERNMENTS DENY ALLEGATIONS, UNSA DISCLAIMS REPORTS OF BREACH- **_The Mutant Wars escalate further into its second year as governments all around the globe continue to struggle to control the surge of demi-superhumans, colloquially named mutants. UNSA still denies the speculations that Dr. Cairn's X-Men Protocol has been stolen right from the heart of UNSA's most secure lab in Albertford. When probed further for any information on how the Protocol has been distributed to various resistance groups all over world, UNSA proved to be evasive and suggested instead that all efforts to be used to quell the chaos spilling into the streets. Dr. Cairn has called for ceasefire between the fighting groups and their governments for the better good and a global investigation regarding the breach. If the perpetrators got away with one of his prized Protocols, the Founder wishes a thorough investigation if there were other ones taken away as well. Dr. Cairn's claim has been dismissed by UNSA but they stated that a top-priority investigation is currently underway and that they will release the official results when the time comes. Meanwhile, the Egyptian government has fallen to the combined efforts of resistance groups and the mutant army is now making its way to other parts of the United Islamic Empire. With the United Islamic Empire still reeling from the attacks of its own reanimated dead, the mutants may have a large chance of overcoming their adversary. Meanwhile, France is the last European nation yet to feel the jackboot of demi-superhuman aggression. That might be short-lived, however, as a vast mutant armada has been spotted off the northern coast of England._

000

Going back to the ten superhumans…

They were Tabitha, Oleg, Gilberto, Santiago, Ethan, Promise, Jennifer, Sandy, Parker and Aaron.

000

**Tabitha** loved the Wonder Woman superheroine so much that she wanted to be one. Incidentally, she's friends with Aliyah and both got enhanced by Dr. Cairn nearly at the same time. Tabitha has level 8 MoB (Super-strength, super-speed, super-durability, super-resistance, super-healing, super-immunity, super-sense, super-response, super-adaptation), level 4 MoOB (Free flight, gravity immunity), level 4 MoEN (Light-based and Fire-based attacks) and modded MoEX (Lasso of Truth). Tabitha used to work for the AmEricn Sovereignty.

**Oleg** loved guns so much and he's been such a good soldier that the Russian Sovereignty gave him just that. Oleg has a modded MoEX (He's literally got all the firearms and ammo he wants, includes melee and ranged weapons from the past as well as some seriously science fiction weapons).

**Gilberto** is the Italian Sovereignty's chief advisor and while he possessed relatively unimpressive Psi, he had a particular natural cunning and finesse and used them to decisive use. He had level level 3 MoB (Mind enhancement, mind node), level 3 MoMI (Mind search, mind control, sensory control, minor empathy), level 2 MoOB (Minor telekinesis) and level 2 MoMA (Minor air, water, fire, earth manipulation).

**Santiago** is the Spanish Dominion's top researcher and chief designer of many of its unorthodox tank designs. He had Master level MoT (Master-level technopathy) and exhibited affinity for mechanized constructs as well as small robots.

**Ethan** is born British but he sold his services to the highest bidder. No one knew what transpired during the last ten years but he's been exclusively offering his services to the Founders since that time. He had Grand level MoB (Grand-level shapeshifting. Can turn into any animal, even extinct or inexistent ones, or fashion chimeras of his own design).

**Promise** is The Korean Sovereignty's darling and was responsible for convincing many Asians to take to the Ark. She's hyperactive, a bit naïve and absolutely reliable when push came to shove. She was Uplifted some time ago as a Magical Girl but she managed to develop her powers to an unexpected angle and she's able to Uplift inanimate matter too. She works very closely with Dr. Cairn to monitor what she can really do.

**Jennifer** used to be France's beloved superhero but the war with the British Sovereignty forced her to the battlefields. There she used her talents to slay countless of people. She's lost her faith in humanity because of the atrocities she witnessed. She saw the Ark as a way to restart again from the beginning. She had Prodigy level MoOB (Prodigy-level telekinesis) and developed a unique technique where she can exert her power on others' bodies, puppeteering them to her whims.

**Sandy** is the power behind Mexican Dominion and used her powers to keep the peace and repel invaders while keeping in check the nation's power-hungry officials. She had level 1 MoOR (Limited self-cloning, hivemind) and level 10 MoMI (Superior mind control, superior mass mind control). When she was found out, she abandoned the Dominion to its fate and went into hiding.

**Parker** is Uplifted as an Undying personally by Dr. Cairn and was instrumental in saving the doomed 6th and 11th Infantry Division of UNSA from their suicide mission in Honolulu. Dr. Cairn made advanced changes to his Undying form and he can host an estimate of 10,000 bound Undying, all of which possess the natural Undying benefits unlike the normal Undying Uplift limitation, and can make many exclusive strains, each with a series of selective effects he could customize for further their efficacy. He works as Dr. Cairn's assistant and personal consumption.

**Aaron** was Uplifted as an Incubus personally by Dr. Cairn and further enhanced with level 1 MoOR (Limited self-cloning, hivemind) and level 5 MoB (Natural weapons, biological weapons, augmented physicality). His Incubus domination is ten degrees more potent than normal and he has a special kind of shapeshifting that allows him to change his biology down to a molecular level by a finite but very extensive degree. He works as Dr. Cairn's assistant and personal consumption.

000

They all smiled when Nessie and Eric came hopping up to their table.

Aside from the humans and superhumans, there was the entirety of the Ascended Animals and Homunculi who all heeded the call. A combination of loyalty to their makers or due to mistrust or unpleasant experiences with their human neighbors, the Ascended Animals and Homunculi chose instead to follow the Founders. And then there were the billions of Jessie's A.I. children stored in many omnicores, which was equivalent to cybernetic worlds, and managed 98% of the Ark, from its entire systems to most of its explorations, researches and developments.

In other words, should any human or superhuman aboard the Ark put one foot out of line, they would be surrounded by those truly loyal to the Founders and be dealt with swiftly before dissent occurred.

"So how did it go?" Jessie asked cheerfully. "So far so good. Nothing was damaged or…" Nessie said then she stopped as she too noticed the strange spark inside the children. "Or?" Promise encouraged her to go on. "Spliced." Nessie finished.

The superhumans winced at that.

Biologically splicing is something none of them want to experience. It's extremely painful and extremely unpleasant and there's a high chance of you going insane if not from the process then from looking in the mirror to see what you've become.

"Well, we're back in action, guys, and we've got several candidate planets. They're all uninhabited by sentient life and the conditions are tolerable enough for humans, Uplifted, Ascended Animals and Homunculi to thrive!" Eric declared. Everyone looked at each other excitedly. "You've made a replica of our solar system, right? Any plans to deploy it?" Maria asked. "As soon as we've assessed that there would be no threats while the miniaturized solar system unfurls." Jessa said as he came to join them, hovering above the ground. Parker and Aaron stood on special attention, flanking both his sides like a guard of honor.

Jessa psychically fondled their packages, making the two more than just a little bit excited.

"Threats?" Santiago asked. "Indeed. They named this galaxy Auradron and it's very different from the world we know. We also know that there are many space-faring entities around here and one or more of them might be hostile." Jessa explained. Everyone jumped up. "Aliens?!" they cried excitedly.

"I knew we weren't the only ones!" Tabitha exclaimed with glee. "Yes, aliens. But don't get too excited." Jessa said. "So when do we work?" Santiago asked. They could barely control their excitement. Jessa looked at Nessie. "It's your call." he said. Nessie gave him a look.

"For now, let's go with Mystery Inc.'s suggestions. There's a planet I have in mind and I need volunteers." she said. Many hands shot up. "Yeah, you'll all get to go. Or you might want to take a trip in Runeterra if you want." she said. The superhumans looked at each other. "Could be interesting." Ethan said. But they all had one reservation. "I'll install a free S.I.T. _(Speaking In Tongues)_ Protocol on you so there'll be virtually no language barrier." Jessa said, sensing what they were worried about.

They breathed a sigh of relief.

"So how come we can understand them like they're talking in English?" Nessie whispered to Jessie. She looked thoughtful for a moment. "Maybe our Psis did that for us. Our memories got suppressed, remember? But not our passive Psis." she whispered back.

"Right. Good thing too." Nessie muttered. "We'll start as soon as we can." Jessie announced. She gave the others a knowing look and they departed from the cafeteria. "What's up?" Eric asked curiously. "Remember the Psis we installed on ourselves? How about taking it for a spin?" she bounced excitedly.

Eric remembered it and he looked excited too. Jessa rolled his eyes. Nessie was grinning a big grin. She looked at Jessa. "What were those anyway? I remember I got Games and I asked you what it does but you didn't get the chance to answer me." she said. "Well, my dear Nessie, we're in possession with the only Omniverse-focused Psis in existence, specifically one I like to call Fictionverse." Jessa said. Nessie's mouth dropped.

Where the Multiverse is the collection of different timelines, dimensions, planes, outcomes and uncountable potentiality of the Observable Universe, it's just a part of what is called the Omniverse, which includes things that haven't come to pass yet or will not ever come to pass, things that simply just don't fit in any standards of Creation as a whole and things that have been imagined, as well as only archive of every existence, event and history.

Within the Omniverse is the Multiverse's repository of realized or unrealized, known or unknown, real or unreal, doable or undoable, possible or impossible concepts and elements born from the collective conscious and unconscious of sentient and sapient races all over Creation. This is where copies of minds and consciousness exist long after their source materials cease to exist.

"So does our Psi have to do with it?" Nessie asked.

"The titles we picked are genres we can extract from the Omniverse with ease. Your **Genesis** made it smoother, faster, easier and safer for Eric's **Omniversal Multidimensional Gestalt** to extract equivalent representations from the Omniverse while Jessie's **Godframe** allowed it to stabilize and harmonize with the physical world and into superior lifeform and anchor their existence and gain predetermined levels of intelligence, sentience or sapience while my **God Gene** provided the Psi which these concepts are given connection, perpetual energy matrixes and reality-warping abilities." Jessa explained.

"BOOOOOOM!" Jessie said, making a mindblown gesture. Eric looked excited. It was dawning on him what he could do. "Which means?" he asked, hopping gleefully.

"Which means, Eric, that you possess all the CYOAs ever made and posted in the Internet and have the means to make them reality. And you, Nessie, are literally a wish-granting Genie. No, more like a wish-all-you-can buffet." Jessa said.

Eric shouted in sheer triumph and threw his hands up while Nessie paled, looking like she would faint straightaway.

"WHY DID YOU GIVE ME SUCH A DANGEROUS PSI?!" Nessie shrieked.

Jessa smiled and ignored her outburst. "Of course, so to make it that none of us let the power into our heads and inadvertently cause a polydimensional collapse, I've programmed unbreakable rules into the Omniverse Psi and now that's integrated into our beings, none of us can even hope to break those rules." Jessa said cheerfully. "And those rules are?!" Nessie demanded.

"For Nessie, you can only grant wishes for yourself when you need it most and you can only do this three times a year. You can only grant wishes by challenging people into a game, though you're free to grant all the minor wishes you want to people you deem worthy. Normally, they have to win the game in order to get their wishes granted and the wisher has to be the one who participates in the game. The game must reflect the enormity of the wish. You must explain to the wisher the rules of the game and, more importantly, that there may be a chance for them to lose their lives in the game. Only when they acknowledge the rules and win the game will their wish be granted. Whether a wisher gets their wish or not, you cannot grant additional wishes for them for a whole year. If they lose the game to you, you can grant reasonable participation rewards and consolation prizes. If you don't like the wisher and they win the game, you're free to interpret their wishes liberally." Jessa said.

Nessie thought about for a moment and then a sly smile crossed her lips. "I really like that." she admitted. "What about me?" Eric asked, hopping about Jessa.

"Yours is simple. If the CYOA in question is okay in terms of benefits and how it interacts with reality, you're free to use as many as you want. If it affects reality big-time, you can only field up to five of them at a time. If it affects reality on a universal scale or greater than that, you can only field one at a time. If you cause so many disturbances in the balance of in the known universe or on the fabric of reality, your CYOAs get dispelled and you'll be punished with a feedback. You can make CYOAs of your own but there is a waiting period if it does appear in the Omniverse's Fictionverse. If it does appear, you can use it with the rules in mind." Jessa said.

"That sounds about reasonable. I'm gonna get all the quality of life changes!" Eric laughed. "And us?" Jessie asked. "Same as Eric, only with Video Games, TV and Movies. You, Jessie, have access to every TV show, TV series, cartoons, animes, movies, animations, mangas, comics and even novels, etc." Jessa said easily. Jessie mouthed a big "YES!" and did a little dance with Eric. Nessie was brooding over a corner at this revelation.

"What if I become a prime target for kidnapping? What if they chain me in a cold damp cell and turn me into their wish-granting bitch?" she said, clinging to Jessa's clothes. "Whoa. That far ahead?" Eric said somberly. Seeing that Nessie was genuinely disturbed, they reassured her. "We won't let anything happen to you!" Jessie and Eric said. "Besides, you have all your other Psis to help you out." Jessa said darkly.

"Oh, right." Nessie said, grinning sheepishly at her friend. "So I guess it's time for us to use psychic projection 24/7?" Jessie suspected. "If we have plans of being efficient." Eric said. "I'm convinced the three of you have grasped the mechanics of psychic projection?" Jessa asked, eyeing the three. "Of course!" Jessie, Nessie and Eric said indignantly.

"Show me." Jessa said in a challenge. They did and conjured three ghostly figures of themselves, able to interact physically and use Psi. Jessa didn't react and simply said to continue for ten minutes. And then after the ten minute mark, he looked satisfied and nodded his head in agreement.

"Excellent. We're gonna need these projections without resorting to something drastic as self-cloning." he said. Jessie, Nessie and Eric winced at his words. "Don't even go there." Jessie said. "And if I'm not wrong, it should around 6:00 in Runeterra. We should get going." Nessie said. They closed their eyes and focused and felt their mind move space and time for them. They crossed the vast distance and reappeared in a secluded area in Old Zaun-Piltover. "Teleportation is so convenient!" Jessie said happily. "I hope Jon and Lorin didn't have a hard time with us not showing up." Eric said, mentioning their sweet kindly old employers.

The four friends smiled in anticipation. While they still remembered Piltover and Zaun as it was, it was still a different experience it all over again with their real identities. They walked back to Old Zaun-Piltover, anticipating the delicious homemade meal waiting for them at grandma Melon and grandpa Apple. "Maybe it's time we consider Old Zaun-Piltover's state." Jessie said as they walked past the overlarge gate-bridge into the city.

This is one of the four and was the closest to the Humble Cottage Inn. They headed on to grandma Melon and grandpa Apple and ate their hot meal and retired early. Their mind was occupied with both excitement and worries, excitement for this new adventure and worries for the future of the Ark and its inhabitants.

**The Ark**

"Is that a freaking dragon?" Eric asked in an unimpressed tone. They watched and rewatched again and again the entire video about their supposed first contact. The alien in question turned out to be something resembling an Asian dragon but only truly titanic on a greater-moon-scale and its body was dotted with heavenly bodies plus stars were freaking following in its wake.

"What a marvelous specimen." Nessie said in awe. "Except that the thing in the video is also out there, searching the galaxy for something. I hope it isn't us." Jessie said. Eric looked at Jessa with bright eyes. "In a fight with all our Psis, who do you think will win?" he asked.

Jessa thought for a moment while Nessie glared at Eric. Jessie looked excited. "I would assume this dragon alien, of course. We are in its homefield, after all, and given that we don't additional information about it." Jessa said. Eric and Jessie looked excited. "Even if we can bend the heavenly firmament?" Nessie asked. Jessa nodded.

"We need more information about that creature and its intentions. Without any of that, we're charging in half-cocked. And who here has the bravado to charge in half-cocked?" he reminded them. Nessie piped up after looking again. "Have you noticed that the crown thing on its head seemed broken?" she said as she took a closer inspection. "Maybe that's why it's looking for us?" Jessie said.

"You broke it, you bought it." Nessie said jokingly and the two girls laughed. "Guys…" Eric said. They looked at the 3D hologram display again. This was a live feed of the said cosmic entity.

The dragon was suddenly surrounded by millions of motes of light.

Upon a closer inspection, the motes of light appeared to be people and light was emanating from them. "Cool weapons!" Eric said. Their weapons looked hewn from light itself and their armored clothes flowed molten gold. They resembled the esoteric angels of the Abrahamic religions.

"Scooby, can we get a closer-" Jessie started but didn't have the chance to finish it as the dragon breathed celestial fire at the motes and smote all of them in one blow.

"HOLY GOD." Nessie exclaimed.

None of those beings were spared or remained. They were totally obliterated. Instead of making any other aggressive actions, the dragon roared once and continued its search. "Wow. It's really looking for us." Eric commented. "And pretty determined too." Jessa said. "Oh, well! Time to look at our potential planets!" Jessie said, giggling as she changed the hologram display into a live feed. Before she could ask Mystery Inc. to take it away, Eric interrupted her.

"Hey, Scooby Gang, have you scanned the possibility of a space-faring nation here in this galaxy?" Eric asked. "So far, there's only four of them capable of that and the planets we picked are pretty far away from where they could reach." Fred said. "Those light-people just now, what nation did they belong to?" Eric asked. "They're Targonians, I believe. Their main stargate and capital is in Runeterra, in a spatial anomaly above Mount Targon, the highest peak on the planet." Velma said.

"Good job, guys! I'm so proud of you!" Jessie said.

"Aaawwwwww!" Mystery Inc. said and beamed themselves into hardlight bodies so they can hug it out with their mother. "And how do these Targonians equate with the dragon?" Jessa asked.

"The Targonians enslaved the star dragon they named Aurelion Sol a long time ago and used his power to forge a star-spanning empire for themselves and solidify their authority over this sector. We believe they are responsible for some of ruins of civilizations in uninhabited planets within vicinity of Runeterra, care of their superweapon." Velma said.

"So these Targonians are more likely to pose a threat for us." Jessa said. Nessie nodded at those words. They're not here to pick a fight with anyone but they were willing to go to war if the Ark would be threatened. "And the planets you chose. Are you sure they don't have Targonian presence or some other kind of nation's control?" Jessa asked. Mystery Inc. nodded fervently.

"Re rried reverything re rhave! Ro Rargonians!" Scooby barked happily. "Which is, like, a huge relief." Shaggy said. He and Scooby gave each other high fives. "We'll make a mental note of that." Eric said as he and Jessa shared a look. "And most of the major nations in Runeterra, Targon included, pledged their allegiance to the League of Legends." Daphne added.

That caught the interest of the Founders. They knew the League of Legends, of course. But they were quite dismissive of it back when they haven't regained their memories.

They've heard it was some kind of United Nations but they didn't know Targon allied with it and all they knew about Targon was their Aspect Champions and that Targon was a holy mountain where celestials dwelt, just like Mount Olympus of Greek lore.

"I guess we've made a mistake on our part. If we didn't have Mystery Inc. and their A.I. brethren, this would be a huge blind spot." Jessa said. Mystery Inc. looked pleased and machines around them began flickering happily. "How many probes did you guys send out?" Nessie asked. "Four hundred tops. We're still manufacturing the next batch." Fred said.

"Will a Dyson Sphere reactor be overkill for the Ark?" Eric asked. Right now, the Ark had six perpetual energy matrixes powering its entire system but apparently they needed more energy for more usages out of their machinery. "Overkill. Definitely overkill. If we can't find an exhaust for the extra energy, the system will malfunction. I don't want to risk my A.I. kids." Jessie warned. "Maybe we can try something with the magic energy?" Nessie suggested.

They looked at Nessie and grinned. "We are so lucky to have you on board." Jessie said. Nessie gave them a look. "Maybe we could use some of the leftovers to enhance the matrixes. I believe it can do some pretty crazy things." Eric said. "Can we have a probe following that dragon?" Jessa asked. "I don't think that'll be necessary. If it exits the galaxy's borders, a probe can't follow. If it remains within the galaxy, we can trace it, a being that huge isn't hard to lose." Daphne said confidently.

"Ara, it just vaporized a fleet." Eric said as he looked into the live feed.

They looked at the 3D hologram again. "Again. HOLY GOD." Nessie said.

Rubbles of unknown material scattered around him, remains of a golden fleet that appeared out of nowhere and apprehended the dragon. "Aaawww… It's wounded!" Nessie said, noting the gashes on the creature's body from whence space matter oozed.

"I want to try something." Jessa said. He beckoned them into holding hands and his friends followed. "This is much easier with physical contact even if we are projections." Jessa said. "What do we do?" Eric asked. "I want you guys to focus with me on the creature. We're gonna try to channel our Psi remotely to it. Everyone focus a healing intent on the creature." Jessa said.

They focused on the dragon. It seemed to be in pain but was stubborn enough to ignore it and definitely proud enough not show it. But something happened the more the friends focused. Even from such a distance, their Deus Psi worked literal miracles.

Right before the dragon's own eyes, its wounds were closing and healing, purging itself of any impurities.

The crown upon its head vibrated and cracked further. The dragon marveled at this alien sensation. Even from a far distance, the friends could sense confusion as well as pleasant surprise. They also had a grasp of the creature's unfathomable power. So this is the being the younger races call the Star Forger.

Huh…

Like some title a Chuuni would definitely choose.

But, hey, who were they to say that anyway?

"Interesting creature…" Nessie said. "Whoa. It's really old and powerful too. I think this can be legit called a god or something higher. Maybe a freaking cosmic being." Eric said. "Then we better be careful and get out of its way." Jessa said. They withheld their remote influence and even the creature could feel their receding presence.

It spoke into the nothingness, asking for our names and its thanks for the freedom and the healing. If the friends didn't know any better, the dragon's tone would be so infuriating to listen to if it wasn't so justified.

"You're welcome!" the friends sent back a telepathic response back before completely severing the link. The dragon continued to hover in place, looking around itself for the strange forces that were no longer there. It was interested. Perhaps caution, perhaps fear, the dragon thought it was good coming from them but it needed more of their help really.

Whatever they've done, they've broken the accursed coronet upon his head, severing his connection with his enslavers and effectively giving him his freedom while still connected enough that he can eavesdrop on his former captors.

The sweetness of his situation, Targon is in disarray thanks to this happy accident. Their superweapon is gone and they find themselves surrounded by their enemies, far outnumbered and pressured from all sides. And to think this all happened, ironically, on his way to another world to carry out another order. It would be a lie if the dragon claimed that he didn't feel any pleasure from vanquishing those sent to put him back on his leash.

It felt quite fulfilling to turn his awesome power against his captors after millennia after millennia of forced servitude. Nothing can stop him, not even the accursed League with which Targon allied itself to strengthen their grip on him. The creature called by mortals Aurelion Sol roared in triumph, his celestial voice filling the empty silence of space.

The Star Forger is caged no more…

**Runeterra: Old Zaun-Piltover**

The four friends woke up in a pretty excited shape. The sun was only beginning to rise at the horizon, the first peaks of sunlight shining through the soft curtains. The revelations of what they learned last night already kept them awake even as their bodies slept. "That was a very eventual night, wouldn't you say?" Jessie said cheerfully. "I'll say." Nessie sighed wistfully. She really wanted to study the celestial being back there and see how it functioned.

"Let's get ready!" Jessie said excitedly. The girls usually hoarded the bathroom all to their own during this time and the guys had to wait for them to finish but they were too excited and instead willed themselves to squeaky clean. And squeaky clean they became with the power of their minds.

They were too excited to eat and instead headed on to one of the few space-folds that allowed for transport back and forth Piltover. Many of their Animalian friends were just opening their shops to begin another happy and productive day. They were greeted by their friends, all of whom were aware of the human realm just outside theirs and showed no sign or inclination of ever wanting to step into the other side. No one other than the four friends could slip between the spaces. They exited went to the one they always used.

There were only four space-folds for Old Zaun-Piltover but there were twenty places in Piltover and Zaun so the friends could easily slip between the two city-states with ease and stealth. The space-fold looked like a space where reality rippled and led to other places and the one they used the most appeared on the surface of a small lake.

Thankfully, it was near the shore and there was no need to actually row a boat to reach it. They jumped into the rippling surface and saw the colorful distortion as a tunnel of warped reality led to another. They reached Piltover in no time.

Their favorite space-fold exited behind the great tree at the center of the expansive parks in Piltover.

Piltover is a steampunk city with clockwork and mechanisms strung in every building, statue, monument or display and are even incorporated into the design of its people. Fashions live and die on a daily basis here in Piltover and the well-off tended to be very obvious at first glance mainly because they looked ridiculous and outlandish.

The friends worked for a small café on a two-story building owned by an old couple named Jon and Lorin.

They owned the building and the second floor is their home proper. They're not among the hotspots of competitive businesses flourishing around them but they offered affordable homemade foods with a side of privacy. We also sold whatever things we could make like wooden trinkets and sculptures personally made by us.

The friends owed a lot of Jon and Lorin. Back when they accidentally walked into one of the space-folds and didn't know how to return, Jon and Lorin took them in and gave them jobs.

They were kindly people and treated the friends like the kids they never had, even though they had five grownup kids already. With a small investment from the old couple, the friends turned the unused first floor into a small café.

They didn't get a huge influx of customers but the ones who strayed from the main street and discovered them usually returned more than thrice a month. And walking through the private road, one of the old roads that never got replaced and it was from the old days and back in the old days roads were lined with small trees and cultured terrariums instead of hextech lampposts, the friends whirled around to see that their usual place was crowded for this time in the morning.

The friends never watched League of Legends matches and so didn't recognize the Champions or Summoners.

In fact, the friends didn't know anything about the League until it was recently brought up by Mystery Inc. They dismissed it as Hollywood equivalent of Earth and didn't bother to look closely.

So when they saw a humanoid monkey riding on a cloud and carrying a heavy staff, a blonde pretty boy with a magical gauntlet humming with energy, what was definitely a Zaunite punk with a small machine on his back and an large metal bat, a cloaked person with a long dagger and several blades sown into his clothes and a guy with large demonic scythe and some kind of disease spreading on his body, they immediately assumed shady characters trying to relieve the old couple with their hard-earned money.

Talking to the old couple, who looked distressed, surprised and shocked, was a tall tanned man with a longish hair of sunset red, eyes sharp and clearly up to no good. The redhead was talking to the couple animatedly while his companions grinned every now and then.

The four friends lightly stepped into the conversation where Jessie happily hugged the surprised couple who broke into huge smiles at the sight of their employees. "Sorry, we couldn't make it yesterday. I don't know what we ate but we're not pigging out again." she said jokingly. "Are these people bothering you?" Jessa asked.

For some reason, the experienced warriors backed a step from the intensity of Jessa's gaze.

Lorin clapped a hand to her mouth when she realized how we took in the situation. "Nothing of that sort, silly! This is Kaeven, our third child! He's working as a Summoner for the League. He's staying home for three days and he's brought us guests!" Lorin said.

She laid a gentle hand on Jessa's arm and he looked down at her. The pressure of his gaze was lost when he averted his eyes. "Oh, guests! How delightful!" he said sarcastically. She took charge of the situation before it turned into something else entirely. The warriors and the couple's kid were already aiming a look of growing dislike at Jessa.

"Tuck yourselves in upstairs, gentlemen, and we'll have a nice meal ready for you by the time you get down! Jessa may not be the nicest person around but he can do miracles with food! Just you wait!" Jessie said in her most winning smile. She succeeded in making the guests reconsider.

She pushed Jessa in front of her and hastily beat it into the kitchen but not before noticing that Jessa made a thorough but unnoticeable study of the Zaunite boy and the blonde guy with the gauntlet.

"Nice workers you got here, ma." Kaeven muttered under his breath.

He was going to make a nasty comment about the fat short guy with the intense expression but he held his tongue. There was another guy, a scrawny one, but Kaeven felt he was miles far likable than the other one. The smiley girl looked pleasant but there was something unnerving about her that made Kaeven uneasy, the other one wore her suspicion freely on her face and Kaeven got the feeling that she was only nice to people she considers friends and was businesslike to everyone else.

"Have you noticed the two cuties?" Jessie asked the moment the friends entered the kitchen. "I think Jessa fell in love at first sight." Nessie teased. Eric hooted as a small tinge of red rose on Jessa's passive face. "Let's get to work." he snapped. The other three snickered. "They're pretty to look at but I already have Parker and Aaron attending to my needs." he added. "Grossssss!" Eric and Jessie said. Nessie just smiled and shook her head. "TMI." she said. "Hey, it's a natural human reaction." Jessa said teasingly, pleased at having turned the tables so smoothly. "And one of the Seven Deadly Sins too." Nessie added. She was looking through the pantry and sighed. They forgot to shop.

How are they supposed to cook something with nothing?

"We're out of stock!" she called. "Use the you-know-what." Eric said, looking at her in disbelief. "But-" Nessie said before she stopped and rolled her eyes. "Fine." she said. Mental pictures of ingredients came up inside her brain and Nessie closed her eyes and focused on this, an electrifying sensation rising from within her. Her Psi went to work and Nessie heard things falling unto the wooden floor.

When she opened her eyes, a wealth of ingredients was scattered on the floor. With a wave of her hand, the fallen items picked themselves from the floor and rearranged upon the cabinets. She poked her head into the cooking area and found that Jessa has already started. Knives, bowls and other cooking paraphernalia moved on their own and vegetables and meats paraded neatly to be prepared for cooking.

"You know the learning curve of Deus Psi is hard enough for us but you pull it off like a natural." she commented. "It's because it's my tech and I know it by heart, just the same as you know Genesis by heart and I go to you whenever I have problems or questions about it, which I do all the time, right?" Jessa said. "I really hate the fact that you can comfort me so easily." Nessie said as she laid her head on Jessa's shoulder.

Jessa just grinned and created a hovering bar of white chocolate for her, Nessie's favorite. "For the slim hope of gaining weight, I shall take this chance." Nessie declared jokingly, grabbing the hovering treat. Jessie had animated everything in the small café and they cleaned arranged themselves into proper order and cleaned while they were at it.

Eric was already making his line of desserts, creating ingredients here and there and preparing them on the spot. Nessie felt a little better than Eric hadn't gone up to the level where he didn't need to close his eyes to focus. Jessie worked very closely with Jessa so it wasn't a surprise that she grasped the trick already.

Come to think of it, they may or may have performed the same tricks back when they didn't know their real identities and they haven't place it out of the ordinary and they only used it when they were sure that no one else was looking.

"Remember Disney's Pinocchio? I think I'm gonna make some of those clocks, like those awesome things Geppetto makes." Jessie shared into the room without anyone asking. Nessie made an "Aaawww…". "Nice!" this from Eric. "Just make sure you don't attract a crowd." Jessa reminded.

"Yes, mom." Jessie replied in an exaggerated deadpan voice. Nessie laughed as she took her place on a chair beside Eric who was working all kinds of grandiose desserts. Jessie nearly finished setting everything into place and she took her place on the table and eagerly awaited the food Jessa had prepared. "If I'm not mistaken, she'll come around this time. She must've been disappointed that Eric wasn't here yesterday." Jessie said aloud.

"AAAHHH! Look what you made me do!" Eric hissed. He was laying out exquisite designs on the three-layered cake that Nessie helped him with but Jessie's comment made him cast a ghastly gash across the cake design. Nessie waved a hand and the icing rearranged on its own. "There, you crybaby." she teased.

000

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **There was a time that Erica, or Eric in real life, came out to us, his favorite friends in the whole wide galaxy, and told us he was gay. For almost two years of wearing the mantle, he came out to us again and said he was bisexual. We all pretended to make a big deal out of it because Eric's so fun to tease and his expressions make it so worth it. When he told us that, we were like "So?" in our heads but we all made a lot of drama out of it. LOL. Anyhoo, guess who is Eric's favorite Champion? You'll find out soon! I'll take you there! _I'm guessing like a year from now, he'll come out to us again and say he's furry or identifies himself as a planet-hopping double-rainbow sparkle alien unicorn helicopter or something._ I love you, Eric!

**P.S. **A lot happened during the time I wasn't able to update my stories. Long story short, Jessa is the only remaining well-fed member left in our gang. Eric took weight loss seriously and emerged a lanky dork.

000

"Shut up!" Eric said, color rising from his cheeks. "Did you make her favorite, Jess?" Jessie asked. Jessa smiled at Eric's direction and the look Eric saw on his face made him blush all the harder. "Speaking of the devil…" Nessie said, her smile really got wide.

Then everyone sent psychic pulses and it resonated with one.

"Kkkkkkyyyaaaaaaaaaaaahhh!" Jessie shrieked beside Eric who went stiff. "Incoming." Nessie said. She rushed behind the counter and helped Jessa with some of the food preparation. Everything in the café stopped animating itself.

Because it was too early for her appearance, the Jessies Bibbidi-Bobbidi-Boo-ed some more food just for her. "Did you cook these as you mean to cook manually?" Eric asked, his voice panicky. "Yes!" the Jessies said aloud.

"Oh, hey! I thought I smelled home." a pleasant voice said.

And that's when the awkward silence ensued. Nessie and the Jessies looked at him, giving him facial encouragements and telepathic instructions. Eric gulped, sweating and shaking. "Hey, Lux!" he said, his voice breaking. The petite cute blonde girl on the shop's doorway smiled brightly. "So bright." Jessie said, pretending to shield her eyes. "Eric!" the girl beamed and threw herself at him, hugging him.

It takes minutes for Eric to formulate a single syllable to say to her but it only takes a second for him to respond to a hug from her. "I missed you yesterday." Lux said, beaming widely. Eric only managed to stutter and Nessie facepalmed so hard. Jessie decided to salvage the situation.

"Long story, Lux. Have a seat, darling, and we'll put some meat into those bones." she said. Lux wanted to say something but no words came from her mouth. She just surrendered with a small smile and sat down on her favorite place.

That would be a private table for two beside the hanging pots of small vine-flowers.

Nessie planted these because the place looked dreadfully barren without them while Jessie painted it with lively colors. What came up was a truly personal experience whenever someone ate here, especially when the sun shone bright over the ancient brickwork road.

"Sure, sure!" Lux said as she took her favorite place. Eric was beside her in an eye-blink, carrying teapot of Nessie's best tea concoctions and a platter of lavish waffles and small sandwiches. "Here you go, milady." he said with a flourish. Lux giggled.

"Just call, Lux, if you're ready to pig out." Jessa said. Lux smiled and waved a hand.

As was usual when Lux dropped by, the friends lost Eric as he took the seat across Lux and they talked easily. They talked of whatever came to mind and spoke such frankness and openness that they could be mistaken for longtime friends. Someone might even mistake them for lovers with all that touching. "All I want is a boyfriend to share that exact same moment." Jessie complained as she watched the two. Nessie sighed as she watched them.

"Here they come." Jessa warned as the Jon, Lorin, their son and their guests came down. Jessie snapped her fingers and placed upon Eric and Lux a psychic cover, not really true invisibility but just something that made them go unnoticed by a crowd until brought into their attention with extra effort by themselves or a third party. "Morning!" Jessie chirped happily.

"Good morning!" Jon said cheerfully. Apparently, the couple was so happy that their son dropped by for some time. It's really been a long time since he came to visit. "See, Kaeven? Didn't I tell you they were really good?" Lorin said. Kaeven stood rooted at the entrance of the café.

The ground floor used to be a basement and before that it was a workshop before his parents closed it. Kaeven and his guests entered the small café and marveled at how home-like it felt. Everything fit into place and made one feel really wholesome. Everyone was unarmed except for the guy with the demon scythe.

"Whoa! This is nice!" the Zaunite boy said, nodding in approval. "Cozy." said the blonde boy. Now that Nessie and Jessie had a closer look, both of them looked cute. And the dark-haired cool one and the long-haired scythe-wielder had their own dangerous bad boy charm. Jon nudged his son and Kaeven jumped a little.

"I apologize for the misunderstanding back then. I understand you were only concerned with my parents' safety. They told me this happened before and each time it did, you were there to diffuse it completely. Thank you for looking out on my ma and pa." Kaeven said. Nessie, Jessie and Jessa looked at each other in surprise and nodded. "You're more than welcome. We owe them a great deal." Nessie said. Kaeven nodded.

"These are Champions of the League of Legends. I'm told you're aware of the League but not interested in it in any way. I don't know how to make of that." Kaeven said. He introduced the people with him one by one.

"This is Wukong, the Monkey King." he said. Big surprise, it was the monkey in the room. The Monkey King waved cheerfully at them. He was doing it in such a way that it felt like he was meeting again old friends after such a long time.

"This is Ekko, the Boy Who Shattered Time." he said. It was the Zaunite boy and he saluted them with a big smile.

"This is Ezreal, Piltover's very own Prodigal Explorer." he said. It was the blonde boy who sent a mischievous wink at the girls' direction. Nessie and Jessie rolled their eyes.

"This is Talon, the Blade's Shadow." he said. It was the cool dark-haired guy with the collection of daggers on his cloak. He nodded to them.

"And this is Kayn, the Shadow Reaper, and his Darkin weapon Rhaast." he said. It was the guy with the demon scythe and he grinned somewhat menacingly at them.

"Hey, boys!" Jessie said cheerfully. The girls shook hands with them.

"The dork with the annoying cheerfulness is Jessie. I'm Nessie and the unfriendly guy behind the counter is Jessa and the other one with us is Eric. He sends you his regards as he's currently preoccupied." Nessie said. "You know it's rare to come across people who haven't heard of the League yet and its awesome Champions." Ezreal said. "Sorry, we're country bumpkins." Jessie said easily.

"Please take you seats and we'll fill you up." Nessie said. Jon and Lorin looked at the friends with a question. "You've never been to the market and we've emptied the stores. Where'd you get these?" Lorin asked as she eyed the food Jessie and Nessie were arranging into large platters. "And we didn't see you carrying anything when you arrived." Jon added. Jessa rolled his eyes as he helped the girls with the platters of steaming food.

"Has anyone ever told you that you talk too much?" he said with such uncharacteristic overflowing sweetness that Jon and Lorin did a double take, even Kaeven and the Champions. They laughed out loud and Jon lightly punched him on the arm. "My word, this is certainly new." Lorin said as they saw their food.

Parading in front of them were spaghetti and meatballs, salads, pancakes, lasagna, pasta and stuffed buns. A parade of calories and fat.

"I think they're impressed." Nessie said as she distributed the plates, forks and spoons. "Not like I needed their approval." Jessa scoffed.

He looked at the Zaunite kid and the blonde boy and unceremoniously heaped large helpings into their plate. "You two get extra servings. Let's put some meat into those bones." he said sweetly and patting the two on the head.

Nessie tried to smother her giggle. Jessie didn't have such reservation and actually snorted in laughter.

"Well, dig in." Nessie said. "What is this, Jess?" Lorin asked after she took her first bite of the lasagna. "It's a secret." Jessa said as he, Nessie and Jessie settled on the round table nearby.

"We're not skin and bones." Ezreal said as he glared at Jessa who merely smiled back in a really annoying way. The blonde's complaint disappeared when he took his first bite. It was really heavenly, so heavenly that he slumped into his chair in utter disbelief.

Jessa smirked, wearing his triumph on his face arrogantly.

Wukong, Talon, Kayn, Ezreal and Ekko dug into the food, unable to resist the delight. Kaeven looked as if he was beaten by his worst enemy as he dug in as well. "Firedrake's ass! This is amazing!" Talon said, aiming a look of admiration at Jessa. "Thanks for the food!" Nessie and Jessie said cheerfully.

Jessa went back to the counter and worked on Lux's favorite unhealthy food: a double-decker cheeseburger with coleslaw, a side of pickles and a small mountain of French fries. "What's that?" Ekko asked when his eyes lingered on the way Jessa was flipping burger patties into the air. "It's also a secret." Jessa said back. "Share it with the group." Wukong said, eyes bright. Jessa looked over to them with exasperation in his eyes.

"You already have-" he started to say then stopped. Everything had been emptied.

Jessie and Nessie were just halfway into their own portions. "What the hell…" Jessa said. He cast a look at Jessie and she groaned. She stood up reluctantly. "We were gonna save these for later." she said. She winked as she passed by Jessa. It was all a show, of course. She was just gonna Bibbidi-Bobbidi-Boo some food for them.

"You're a lifesaver." Jessa said as she passed by. She slapped Jessa's butt as she passed by.

Upon reaching the employees-only space, Jessie thought of some interesting food to Bibbidi-Bobbidi-Boo up and smiled when ideas came to her. Sighing almost wistfully, she Bibbidi-Bobbidi-Boo-ed some food into platters she arranged beforehand. She summoned varieties of pies and pizzas.

"Jess, I need a hand." she called. Jessa and Nessie helped her out. Nessie gaped at her as she winked and carried out the new orders. "Whoa…" Kaeven and the Champions couldn't help saying as new delights were placed in front of them.

"So what does this scythe eat? Can it eat food?" Jessie asked. "NO, DON'T TOUCH THAT!" Kaeven yelled. Too late. Jessie already had her hand on the handle. "Oh, no." Kaeven groaned. The others look aghast. "It was nice meeting you." Kayn said, an unrepentant grin on his face.

"Huh? Why?" Jessie asked. She was hefting the scythe as if it weighed nothing and there were definitely no signs of Darkin corruption on her hands. "How come you're not turning into dried raisin?" Ekko asked, standing up and looking at Jessie's hands.

She made to throw the scythe his way and Ekko frantically jumped out of the way. Jessie broke into giggles. "Why aren't you turning?" Rhaast asked, very interested. He spoke for the first time. "I dunno." Jessie said. Something about her teasing tone made the Darkin doubt it. But he wisely decided not to pursue. There was that mad glint in Jessie's eyes. It was as if she was dying to open him up and see how he functioned. "I wonder…" she said.

Jessie walked to the counter, winking at Jessa's questioning gaze and stabbed Rhaast on a small cake. "Hey, that's for the students!" Jessa and Nessie barked at the same time.

The eye on the scythe widened with disbelief. Whatever properties it was made of, the blade hungrily devoured the cake, slipping into the strange metal like water down a thirsty man's throat.

"Interesting." Nessie said. She pulled the scythe from Jessie's grasp and began inspecting it.

The Champions did a double take when Nessie too seemed immune to the Darkin corruption. "Curious and curiouser! What do you feed him on?" Nessie asked, her eyes moving slightly to Kayn's direction. "Mostly blood and viscera." Kayn said jokingly. Nessie, Jessie and Jessa gave him a long look. "Can we borrow this? We just want to dissect it and see how it works!" Jessie said, unable to resist the urge.

"What, no!" Kayn cried, jumping up, rushing to them and grabbing the scythe from them. He looked quite protective of it that Nessie couldn't help patting him on the head. Kayn reddened and went back to his seat, trying to calm the warm feeling sprouting from his heart.

"Well, don't let Jessa's efforts be in vain. Dig in!" Jessie said. Kaeven picked one of the small plump pastries, looked at it dubiously since he didn't know what's inside them. Something told him it was gonna be delicious. It smelled certainly that way.

In unison, he and his friends bit into it and nearly melted. It was so good and it had so much fruit inside. Ezreal couldn't help a single tear from falling. He didn't bother to wipe it out. "To think this is just the first day…" he said as he sniffled loudly.

Kayn fed one of the pies into Rhaast's blade and the Darkin melted too. He demanded Kayn to feed him. The Shadow Reaper grumbled but did so anyway. They all sampled the excellent food in front of them and marveled at the flavors and treats of the pies and pizzas. "Lux, your burger is ready!" Jessa called out. Ezreal perked up at the mention of the name but dismissed it. Maybe it was just someone with the same nickname.

"LUXANNA!" Jessa barked louder in a parental sort of tone. "Coming!" it was a voice that was unmistakably Luxanna Crownguard. Ezreal jumped up and saw for the first time since they arrived Luxanna and Eric sitting on a table. It was a huge wonder how they didn't see them before. The table was perfectly visible.

They were actually sharing a meal!

"Lux?" the Champions echoed in disbelief. Lux's eyes traveled to them and they actually saw her smile falter slightly for a second and her eyes showed dismay. "Hey…" she said in a tone that suggested she wasn't too pleased seeing them. "Looks like she's not too happy." Talon said, smirking at Ezreal.

Maybe because the group had three people she previously had crushes on and it backfired big time.

Lux walked to the counter and squealed at the small mountain of French fries. "And you better get your ass over here, Eric! We ain't got much time left before the locusts come!" Jessa barked.

"All hands on deck, people!" Nessie said. She and Jessie dumped the last food for their guests on their table. Hamburgers and French fries, although there's a big difference between Lux's portions compared to theirs. Lux decided it was rude not to seat over to them so she did. She didn't have much reason to go back to her seat since Eric's getting back to work.

He transferred the other food Lux wasn't able to finish and set the teapot over to Jon and Lorin plus their own teacups. "You know where the teacups are." Eric said over to them. The couple nodded.

When Jessie came to drag him off, he winked at Lux before he left. She looked shy and actually finger-combed her hair back her ear.

Before Ezreal can say something, she launched at how amazing the hamburger here was. She mentally patted herself on the back when she successfully convinced them to try it out and the table rang with moans of pure gastronomical bliss. Her gaze would often stray to Eric's direction.

He wasn't much to look at but his eyes were so expressive and his smile so bright. He wasn't tall or built or exceptional in any way physical but he looked larger than life to her and he had a way with his actions that made Lux's heart flutter. He was a good listener and understood her down to a science and he offered great pieces of advice. She was smart enough to heed them and it worked out spectacularly. One of her most prominent bullies became a fast friend and Lux was eternally grateful for that.

He made her laugh and forget her woes, made her feel good about herself whenever she was down and always there to lend her a crying shoulder. Sometimes he would sing her songs that calmed her down and made her feel at peace and she liked the way their gaze would meet.

Luxanna sighed.

"I think you just lost, Ez. Lux's got the hots for the cook." Talon said. Lux snapped out of it and looked at Ezreal. He looked horrorstruck.

"It's okay, Ez, not like Lux ever saw you that way or-" Wukong started to say but Ekko and Kayn covered his mouth. Ezreal looked a cross between an abandoned heartbroken puppy and an angry suitor hell-bent on bloody vengeance. "Luxxxxxx… We had such good chemistry…" he whined. Lux tried to hold her smile and tried not to roll her eyes. Kaeven quietly apologized to his mother and father. "He does this sometimes." he whispered.

Jessa looked at the clock and made a "tsk". "Double time, people, double time!" Jessa barked loudly. "Yes, boss." Nessie, Jessie and Eric said, rolling their eyes but they worked faster.

While Eric and Nessie took their work to heart, Jessie cheated every now and then by using her Psi to make the work faster, not that anyone ever noticed. "Is it always busy this time?" Talon asked. "Oh, just several students. They usually clear out the trays before you know it." Lorin said. "It's done! Damn it!" Eric declared at last. Jessa went over to him to help him with the five-layer cake smothered with degenerate amount of delicious-looking icing.

"Why can't we have one of those?" Ekko asked. Jessa gave him a look. "You already ate too much." he said. He glared at Jessie who came bouncing out the kitchen with tubs of ice cream. "Have some dessert!" she chirped happily, setting the tubs in front of their guests.

"It will keep them occupied." Eric said to Jessa's sour face. They managed to just place the cake on its proud stand when Nessie announced their arrival. "Here they come." she said in a tone that suggested more of a declaration of war.

And it was indeed war.

Heralding the coming storm were high giggles of schoolgirls and boisterous laughs of schoolboys, all of them around to be in high school if one were to make an Earth comparison.

"Thank the gods! They're open!" came the loud exclamation followed by thunderous cheers and applause. They stopped at the doors of the café and gawked in disbelief at the Champions seated on a joined table. "Oh, no." Jessie groaned. "If word gets out that celebrities hang out on this café, fans and paparazzis will come swarming! They won't even buy anything, they'll just hang around like the pests they are!" Nessie hissed.

The students loitering around the door roughly doubled and their eyes registered awed surprise. They couldn't help but giggle, cover their mouths and act really sickly shy. The friends raised their hands and snapped their fingers as one.

The students jolted and suddenly looked apologetic. "I was sure for a moment they were Champions!" one of the girls cried out, looking mighty embarrassed with herself. "Gods, spending too many nights studying for an exam can do that to you." one guy from the back said. They laughed and finally entered the café and sat down on their favorite places. There were roughly three dozen students who showed up and managed to cram into the small café, spilling into the streets outside.

"What just happened?" Wukong asked. "I saw them once use that trick on a group of scoundrels who came here to "solicit" money from us in return for protection." Jon said. Kaeven looked at his parents in horror. If those brats weren't there to help out, he dreaded to think how his parents ended up.

"Are they mages? That's really powerful stuff. Non-chanters level, at least?" Talon wondered. What Kaeven's parents said after that made them all do a double take. "We don't think it's magic." Jon said.

The Champions looked at them and did a "Huuuh?!". "Are you sure?" Kaeven asked. Jon and Lorin gave him a look. "We used to be among Piltover's top ten hextech researchers before we retired. In the very least, we still know and can detect magical emission." Lorin said proudly. "Thank you very much." Jon added.

Kaeven reddened. "I haven't forgotten!" he said. "If it's not magic, what is it?" Kayn asked. Jessa came over to them. "Are you quite finished?" he demanded. They quieted. "There's still ice cream." Wukong said innocently. "You can bring that upstairs! Now, scram!" he said. He shooed them off grandly and handed them the tubs of ice cream. "Rissa, get your hands off that cake! That's for an engagement party this afternoon!" Jessa barked at one of the schoolgirls trying to get their hands on Eric's cake.

It was followed by Nessie screaming bloody murder at some boys who looked to start a food fight. Eric smoothly pulled Lux away and settled her on her favorite spot before traipsing back to work. "Is it always this noisy at around this time?" Ekko asked they moved along, dragging a desperate Ezreal with him.

"Sometimes the noise takes on an all-time high. It's only noisy during the lunchtime break." Jon said as they started upstairs. Lorin clasped Kaeven's hand as she addressed their guests. "You should see the desserts they sell around sunset and dusk! It's positively to die for!" she gushed. Jon nodded his head fondly, closing his eyes as if he could savor the memory with his very tongue.

"Luxxxxxx…" Ezreal said forlornly. Wukong joined in pulling Ezreal with them. "I can't believe you didn't lose to someone prettier than you." Wukong said. There, he said it, the finishing blow. Ezreal looked dispirited and trudged after them.

He promised to confront the threat to his blossoming love life somewhere private and come out on top.

"I think he's got another weird idea." Kayn said. He and Talon snickered. They all went upstairs and frankly, they didn't like the idea of squishing together in Kaeven's room for the next three days. But the food downstairs made it worth their while. "Mom, uh, can I, uh, I mean, we have some privacy?" Kaeven asked. His parents gave him a look and shrugged.

Before they left, Lorin turned around and smiled mischievously. "Are you gonna be top or bottom?" she asked. Kaeven reddened. "MOOOOOOM!" he yelled. "Don't forget about the ice cream!" she said back, giggling.

He closed the door and cleared his throat, trying to ignore the snickers from his friends.

Kaeven is one of the luckiest Summoners out there working for the League of Legends. Just because there are thousands of Summoners working for the League doesn't mean that all of them get to Summon Champions or that Champions will just deign to bond with any Summoner.

No, sweetheart, the Aspects of Targon, the Darkin and the Ascended of Shurima or the Dark Lords of the Shadow Isles are not gonna allow you to summon them to the battlefield like some servant catering to your whims.

Summoners don't pick the Champion, the Champion picks the Summoner.

Usually, Champions choose someone from their nation and allow them to summon them for important matches only. Some bond with their Champions and reach a friendship strong and deep enough that they'll allow for non-official summoning. Kaeven was among those lucky enough to be chosen by five Champions, an unprecedented amount, and actually become friends with them.

They're strong on their own right but they're not that strong that they can best Aspects, Ascended, Darkin or Voidborn or similar beings on one on one duels. No, definitely not. The power level of every Champion varies and some are so strong they can win matches on their own. Like the current strongest Champion, the Star Forger, could end the game in just one blow. And by the way, that Champion is now missing and everyone's panicking.

And Kaeven's team is on Piltover for an important mission.

Yesterday, a tidal wave of strange energy smothered Piltover and Zaun, destabilizing hextech devices and causing magical emissions to make random effects. The unknown energy didn't anything harmful but it had such huge coverage and it disrupted two nations at the same time and it was nothing like the League, the number one authority in magic and biggest repository of magical knowledge, has ever known.

Based on the League's Scrying technology, the pulses didn't come from Piltover directly but appeared from strange unidentified spatial disturbances. Since the League's magic can't decipher them or penetrate these disturbances, they sent a team to investigate. That's where Kaeven's team came in.

"So, we can't let my parents know why we're really here." Kaeven asked. "No shit." Talon said easily. Kaeven gave him a look. "Which is really weird. I know every nook and cranny here in Piltover, it's my own backyard. I should've come across something like this way back if it were real." Ezreal shrugged. He's part boasting and part unsure but Kaeven did give that Ezreal would likely know every nook and cranny in Piltover.

"Question is where do we start?" Kayn asked. No one had an answer to that. "How about checking it with Caitlyn or Vi?" Ekko suggested. They considered it. "Well, we gotta start somewhere." Ezreal said. "I can share something into the group if anyone wants to listen." Rhaast said. They looked at the Darkin. Rhaast usually never volunteered anything and was usually passive whenever something was going on other than violence and bloodshed. "Let's hear it." Kaeven said, pretty unsure himself.

"Try starting with the four younglings downstairs. They might know a thing or two." Rhaast said. Kayn whistled. "What makes you say that?" he asked. "Human minds are flickers of light to me whenever I come across one but when those girls touched me a while ago. I felt like I was surrounded by a million newborn stars. They didn't resist my touch with magic. They resisted it with sheer force of their mind. A mind of that caliber cannot belong to a human being." Rhaast said. The silence and tension that followed was palpable.

"I did find them strange but to that degree…" Kaeven said. "What do we do? Go downstairs and ask them?" Wukong said. You know, they could never tell if Wukong was being serious or just sarcastic. "Let's try following them home." Ezreal said. There was a fire in his eyes. They all knew this was all about Eric.

When the lunchtime break ended, the Champions went downstairs to see what was going on. They had glorious time eating their way through the ice cream tubs and came down to see if there are more treats. "Hey!" Jessie greeted them cheerfully when they poked their heads into the café. "Hey!" Kaeven and the Champions said back.

"FINALLY, SOME PEACE AND QUIET!" Jessa grumbled loudly as he came from the kitchen. "Where's ma and pa?" Kaeven asked. "They went on their usual lovey-dovey trip around town." Eric said. "Oh." was all Kaeven said.

"They go window shopping at Burkley Lane and then go to the Exotic Marketplace to see new arrivals and then take a stroll or two around Plexington Park and stay there to admire the scenery and then have a nice snack at Palmer's or watch a show in the Showman and then have a nice tea at Winnona's and then head home." Jessie said. "Have you been following them?" Nessie asked.

That was everyone's question.

Jessie made to make an excuse then decided to come clean instead. "I did but just three times. I found it romantic and dreamy that they have such a strong love for another and it clearly lasted to their golden age and I was interested where they're headed every time so I followed them." Jessie said.

"Where's Lux?" Ezreal asked. "She went back. She usually stays until closing time but it's pretty hectic for her around this time." Jessie said.

Ezreal whirled to look at her. "She stays here until closing time?" he chirped. "Yeah, she and Eric talk to each other like there's no bloody tomorrow." Jessie said. "I can't help it and she really could use a friend to talk to, you know. She's been through a lot of things." Eric said as he walked into the main area to join them.

Ezreal pointed a finger at him but his hands and legs shook and his eyes were kinda watery. "What are your intentions to my Lux?!" he demanded.

Eric raised an eyebrow at his direction and then his eyes widened in recognition.

"You're Ezreal! You're that clingy cringe-y boyfriend-wannabe dude she told me about!" Eric said. And he dealt the killing blow. "First blood!" Talon whooped. Ezreal looked shocked and demoralized. "She told you that?" he asked in a quivering voice. "Yeah! She used to have a huge crush on you but then she decided you were too much of an emotional baggage so she moved on instead." Eric said.

"Wow. There's no filter to what he's saying." Kaeven said. "That's our Eric." Nessie said, rolling her eyes. "Quick picking on the nerd, Eric." Jessa ordered. "Yeah, Eric, don't you know it's not nice to pick on dorks?" Jessie added. Ezreal looked as if he was about to cry.

"Yeah, right, as if we fit the cool kids bill." Nessie said. The friends shared a laugh. It was a private joke.

Something just occurred to Talon.

"How did it go yesterday? It must've been scary when all hextech devices in the city kind of went crazy, right?" he said in an offhand tone. "I'll pick that any day over an earthquake." Nessie said. "You mean you'd rather choose mass device short-circuiting that may result to mass fires and electrocutions?" Jessie asked. Nessie stopped and shivered.

"You stop that!" she cried. "Which was a good thing you were all suffering in bed and nowhere near a device." Jessa said. "By the way, they never did disclose what caused it, right?" Eric asked. "Probably Piltover and Zaun blaming each other but I'd like to think that someone out there is out to get answers." Jessa said. The friends perked up and looked at the Champions and the Summoner.

"Does the League know what caused it?" Nessie asked. Somehow this whole scene totally backfired on Talon's face. When they looked at each other for answers, not knowing what to do, Jessie's face brightened. "So that's why you're here!" she said.

"No, that's not it." Kaeven said, trying to salvage the situation. "Mister, it's written all over your face. You're a horrible liar." Nessie said. Kaeven sagged. "Please don't tell my parents anything about this." he begged. The friends smiled impishly.

"Our lips are sealed." they said, crossing their hearts and their mouths. "So how do you spend your time when it's this quiet?" Wukong asked. The friends looked at each other excitedly.

"WE PLAY GAME OF DRONES!" they cried happily. Actually, this was the first time the bestfriends would get to play the game again. They made the game themselves and were its number one fans too.

"Game of Drones?" Wukong asked. He didn't recognize it and he recognized A LOT OF GAMES. The way the friends said it made him excited too. It sounded exciting, the look on the friends' faces made it exciting. "Can we play?" Kayn asked. "Let them play the game. I think they'll have a blast." Jessa said.

"Whoa. A Game of Drones with eleven players. This is gonna be exciting and terrifying." Nessie said. "This would make Kingdom mode a hell for all of us." Eric said. The friends rearranged the tables.

"We don't have a big round table so I guess this would be okay." Eric said. "Here it is!" Jessie said excitedly. Kaeven and the Champions looked at the folded piece of paper, at least it looked like paper to them. She aimed her sparkling eyes at the Champions and dramatically declared. "Be prepared to be amazed and have the most exciting day of your life!" she shrieked like a madwoman. She placed the paper on the middle of the table.

"Just follow us." Jessa said.

"I solemnly swear that I am up to no good." the friends chorused.

The piece of paper lit up.

"Come on!" Eric and Jessie said excitedly. Wukong was grinning and Ezreal and Ekko couldn't help get infected by their excitement, even Rhaast looked very interested.

"I solemnly swear that I am up to no good." Kaeven, Talon, Kayn, Wukong, Ezreal and Ekko said.

The map glowed brightly for a moment then it unfurled. As the paper unfolded and expanded, knowledge flowed into the minds of the Runeterrans.

Well, the friends loved their game dearly but explaining it to new players was so exhausting that they just settled for directly installing the game's rules and mechanics into their heads instead. If they could make a game fashioned right out of pure Psi, they could take it further with the lazy way out.

"Whoa!" Ezreal said. Kaeven and Rhaast were very interested in the mechanics behind this device as it was clearly made by something else other than magic.

The map fully revealed itself into a circular expanse of what looked to be outer space. Each player had a constellation and color representing them. "So you know how the game works?" Eric asked.

"Wukong?" Jessie asked. The Vastayan nodded eagerly.

"Ez? Ekko?" Jessie asked. The two nodded.

"Talon?" Jessie asked. The Noxian nodded.

"Kayn? Rhaast? Kaeven?" Jessie asked. The three nodded.

"Let's get it on!" Ekko said. The four friends shared a knowing look between themselves. "Let's go with Zombie Apocalypse mode." Jessa suggested.

The newcomers knew about the rules and the mechanics and a general knowledge of how to play the game but they didn't know about the different game modes. "Yeah, as if Kingdom mode is viable." Nessie said. "Zombie Apocalypse it is then." Eric said. The map shifted and rearranged itself this time into a huge rectangular shape. The Zombie Apocalypse mode was the Jessies' playground, they made it themselves.

It has several scenarios for now: a scenario where you have to brave several levels and survive to get to a safehouse, a scenario where you have to defend a town in the middle of an environment of your choosing from the hordes of incoming undead, a scenario where you have to escort survivors to an extraction point, a scenario where it's total chaos because you've been deposited directly in the middle of a ongoing and all players are separated from each other, a scenario where you have to build your own fortification to weather out the coming storm, a scenario where you build your own zombie-proof utopia and a scenario where you're forced to play by the cards dealt to you with some leniency, of course.

Aside from scenarios, there were dozens of locations that offered their own kind of gameplay.

"Let's go with this one." Jessie said. She was pointing to Edenberg City. "Ohohoho! You sadist!" Nessie laughed. "Are you ready to protect your brains?" Jessie asked. "What?" the Champions and Kaeven asked.

The map shifted again into a dizzying display. The Champions actually had to look away but they felt their mind was developing a connection with the game, a connection that will last until they stopped playing the game. "You guys wanna keep your skills or pick up ones from the game?" Eric asked. "How about both?" Wukong asked. "Sure! Here we go!" Eric said. And the game started!

**DETECTING PLAYERS...**

**ESTABLISHING REMOTE CONTROL...**

**SYNCHRONIZING WAVELENGTHS...**

**DOWNLOADING DATA...**

**UNINET CONNECTION ESTABLISHED...**

**CREATING SPRITES...**

**PRIMING ENVIRONMENT...**

**STARTING GAME IN...**

**5...**

**4...**

**3...**

**2...**

**1...**

The Champions found it strange that they can watch their avatars from above looking down at the map and also through their avatar's eyes. "Oh, I get my own avatar. Nice! Prepare your ass, Kayn!" Rhaast said. The Ionian had another question. "Why are Rhaast and me together and the rest of you so far away?" he asked. "It's the game!" said Jessie as she made a rainbow gesture. "What's that countdown?" Kaeven asked.

It started off as 120, now it was down to 119, then 118…

"Our time before it all starts. Hurry up! Prepare yourselves!" Jessa said. The Champions knew the mechanics of this mode already. They knew their starting items consisted only with their tweaked skills and hefty amount of gold to spend. Of course, just because they knew the game mode doesn't mean they knew what to expect.

They marveled at this strange-looking world.

It resembled Piltover but it was honestly more grandiose than that. Wheeled metallic objects that resembled personal hexporters clogged the streets. These transports seemed far more efficient if it can be mass-produced. Large metal bars held aloft boxes that shone red, green and orange and the color seemed to dictate whether the hexporter lookalikes stopped or moved. Pristine buildings flanked the streets and people in well-made attires moved to and fro these buildings. Strangely, there were no animals, children, handicapped people or old people.

They could not know that Nessie and Jessie refused to have these included in what would be a bloody simulation a minute from now. That didn't mean that the aforementioned weren't included in the zombie hordes though. There were many shops and they offered services the Champions innately knew through their game connection.

Aside from the friends, only Kaeven, Ekko and Talon did the right thing by actually spending their money on supplies, medicine, protection and weapons. Wukong blew all his money on food and weapons. Ezreal was busy exploring around. Kayn and Rhaast fought one another, trying their hardest to kill each other's avatar. "Let's meet together at the plaza." Eric said. "What? Why?" Ezreal asked.

Then the horrible siren wailed. It was a dreadful sound that disturbed even the Champions. Wukong and Ezreal had to cover their eyes from the sheer horror it inspired in them. Screaming immediately arose everywhere. "What's happening?" Rhaast asked, casting an eye at Jessie's direction.

He was answered by a sinister smile. Gunshots and explosions followed soon after and the flood of people washed the streets, screaming and fleeing from something. And that something was apparently everywhere. People were panicking on every side.

"What's going on?" Ezreal asked, feeling more than a little nervous. He yelled as a car barreled from and a corner and nearly struck him. The car crashed into a nearby tree. "What-" was all the explorer managed to say. A scream tore through the chaos. Ezreal watched in horror as a man was overrun by several people. They were-

"OHMYGODS! Are they eating him alive?!" Ezreal yelled in horror. "Oooooohhh!" Rhaast said as he watched the carnage on the map. Ezreal wanted to help the man but he was rooted where he stood by fear, his heart was pounding.

The attackers looked up and stared at his general direction. It was something out of a horror movie. Eric, Nessie and the Jessies yelled in half-fear and half-excitement.

These people, if the word was correct, had their faces half-damaged but even if it wasn't, the savage unintelligent hunger in their eyes suggested they were only human in form.

"OMG! What are you doing? Get outta there!" Eric said.

Ezreal snapped out of it and blinked away from the attackers. They slammed against a car and Ezreal watched as the attackers didn't even flinch. They continued to howl and growl and pursue their single-minded determination to get to him. Although their skills no longer had any costs to it, it made up for it with the cooldown of those skills. And Arcane Shift was ticking ever so slowly before becoming available. Ezreal's avatar bolted and began running away.

"Holy crap! I'm gonna die!" he wailed as the infected was clearly closing the distance to him. "Run faster, dude!" Talon said. He was secretly gloating that his avatar can parkour through the obstacles to steadily put distance between him and his attackers.

"Guys, destroy their brains if you want them really dead." Jessa said. "That's gross!" Ekko said. "It's the only to stop them for real." Jessie said. "Oh, it worked." Rhaast said.

So both Kayn and Rhaast had scythes as a default weapon. These were indestructible but also cannot be upgraded like normal weapons. Talon had his telekinetic blades. Ekko had his homemade time machine. Ezreal had his magic gauntlet. Wukong had his enchanted staff. Kaeven had several free spammable weak spells. All of their weapons were indestructible but also cannot be upgraded.

"Gray Lady! They're multiplying!" Kaeven said in disbelief. It seemed like everywhere he looked, the number of infected had seemingly doubled. "Meet us at the plaza!" Jessie insisted. "What? Why?" Ekko asked while dodging and bashing infected around him. "Oh, sorry. We're under the mistaken impression that you may want to survive." Jessa said sarcastically.

"Fine!" Ekko said. Kaeven and the Champions brought up their World Map and began moving to the plaza. "First!" Kaeven said, laughing. "Unfair!" Wukong cried. "Kayn, you can't die on me!" Rhaast growled. Everyone checked out Kayn's avatar and his HP was quite low. "Firedrake's ass, dude, you're so low." Talon said. "Like it's my fault we're being swarmed." Kayn said. He really frowned as he focused on dodging the infected. "Wow. They got mongrels too. Nice." Rhaast said. "Holy shit." Kayn said.

They just came across zombie dogs.

Yay.

They looked half-eaten things that somehow still moved around and their eyes glowed brilliant red. When the dogs finally moved, both shadow warrior and Darkin were stunned at their agility. Even Rhaast became defensive. "How do you kill these?" Rhaast asked Nessie who was seated beside him. "Sufficient damage, my dear scythe." Nessie said. The scythe's eyes gave her a look.

Soon, Kayn and Rhaast were running away from the pack of zombie dogs digging at their heels. "Guys, help me over here!" Kayn finally asked. "I'm on it, you big baby." Nessie said. "Why are your avatars different?" Ezreal asked. It was true.

Nessie's avatar is a little girl riding a miniature train, big enough that it can actually store things and people can ride on it.

"Tammy" gains a massive movement speed boost whenever she's moving on flat terrain thanks to her miniature train. Up to twelve other survivors can hop in on her train for a ride on the passenger cars. The other cars of the train also offer special effects: the dining car produces a meal for up to six people once a day and preserves food items placed in it, the sleeping car produces blankets and pillows that maximize the effects of resting and the blankets and pillows also offer additional protection against the natural elements, the luggage car offers extensive storage space, the coal car produces coals three times a day and slowly refills any fuel containers over two days, the log car produces logs three times a day and special wood that can be shaped into quality tools and the train engine provides unlimited fuel but can also use other fuel to power other special features.

Jessie's avatar is a hot sexy gunslinger in an equally hot sexy Chinese dress.

"Miyaka" was fashioned from Resident Evil's Ada Wong. She is an accomplished gunslinger who traded durability for mastery of firearms and kickass martial arts. She also had a collection of nifty spy gadgets on her person. Miyaka can dish out a lot of damage but at the same time can't take that much damage herself. Her stamina depletes the slowest among survivors and regenerates even just walking and almost instantly when resting. Miyaka regularly comes across ammo and guns anywhere she goes.

Jessa's avatar is an old lady on an overlarge mobility scooter that was big enough to have five more elderly and a small group of pets. The mobility scooter offered bonus movement speed at the cost of not being able to access certain places and objects.

"Granny Rose" can split up with "Granny Daisy", "Granny Orchid", "Granny Tulip", "Grandpa Orange" and "Grandpa Mango" to become essentially six separate characters. The pets can held out with a lot of special tasks such as scouting, fetching and harrying, even tactical and surgical strikes.

Eric's avatar is an otaku shut-in who participates via remote-controlled weaponized toys.

"Shinichi" is very unique as he's the only survivor who can't be killed directly. This also means that he's the weakest as well as the most limited. Reliant on his weaponized toys, Shinichi is a jack-o-f-all-trades and also a master-of-none. His toys can accomplish many things but not without any help along the way. His toys also run on a limited power source and production and deployment of more toys is actually difficult for him so he must constantly weigh the need to find more power source for his existing toys or waste time to bring up new ones.

"These are our characters, of course. We played this game longer than you have." Eric explained. "You can make characters in this game?" Kayn asked. "DUH." the four friends said to him. "Let's start again. Now that we know what to expect…" Kaeven said right after his avatar died. The friends gave them a look. Jessa, Nessie and Eric looked at Jessie. She sighed.

"Fiiiiiiiiiiiine…" she said. She pressed something on the map and it shifted into a black screen again. "Make your characters, noobs, not that it'll help you survive or anything." Eric taunted.

So it went that Kaeven and the Champions made their own avatars. They went with their realworld appearance but customized their skills so they had a better chance at surviving this gameworld. Basically they just copied their bodies and got the skills and bonuses that will give them the closest thing they would get to their skills in real life. "That's so unoriginal." Jessie said. "So how is this different to the one before?" Nessie asked Kaeven. He blushed and didn't answer.

Ezreal's avatar gained a moderate movement speed bonus when treading natural terrain and his gauntlet allowed him to a short-range spammable blink and a fire a spammable light bolt.

Ekko didn't quite get the time machine to work in the game as he wanted but he got instead a time machine that allowed him to control his own time, giving him all the blinks and small rewinds he'll ever need.

Wukong got a cloud mount that gives him massive movement speed bonus whenever he's out of combat, he could summon two permanent clones to help him and manipulate the length and weight of his staff up to a cap.

Talon could still parkour his way through anything and he got all the throwing blades, including ones that boomerang back to him, he'll ever need.

Kayn and Rhaast could temporarily allow their characters to phase through solid objects and surfaces but they must use this skill sparingly and they also got several special attacks with their scythes.

Kaeven traded durability for a number of supportive, defensive and offensive spammable spells.

Jessa whispered something to Jessie and it made the girl smile mischievously. "All ready?" she asked. "As ready as we'll ever be." Ezreal said, not looking forward to the puke-inducing horrors that lie in wait within. "I think I know just the thing to make you faint." Jessie said. The blonde refused to let the panic show on his face. He put his game face on and hoped he could keep it together. Jessie pressed the map again and it uploaded another scenario.

**DETECTING PLAYERS...**

**ESTABLISHING REMOTE CONTROL...**

**SYNCHRONIZING WAVELENGTHS...**

**DOWNLOADING DATA...**

**UNINET CONNECTION ESTABLISHED...**

**CREATING SPRITES...**

**PRIMING ENVIRONMENT...**

**STARTING GAME IN...**

**5...**

**4...**

**3...**

**2...**

**1...**

"Isn't this the same place?" Ekko asked. It still was Edenberg City but it looked different this time. It was nighttime and it looked somehow already ruined. The devilish smile on the Jessies' faces made Kaeven and the Champions uneasy. But the good news is that they were on the same place together so if shit really hit the fan, they have someone to run to.

Kaeven, Wukong, Kayn, Rhaast, Talon, Ezreal and Ekko looked at the four friends and saw that they were concentrating hard. A mixture of dread and excitement coursed through them. That's when they heard the horrible cries.

Wailing sounds, gurgling, snarling and things that couldn't be described into words, they filled the air in an instant. "Guys, stick together. Don't leave anyone behind." Nessie commanded. "Yes, ma'am." Kaeven and the Champions said.

"Holy Sun Disc! Are supposed to fight through that?" Rhaast asked. Normally, eh would be overjoyed at the prospect of battling a horde but this was a game and he didn't want to lose the human parasite that was Kayn. But he was enjoying himself anyhow immensely, even if it's just puppeteering an artificial body. This time around, the zombies were different.

In the last game, they were infected by the zombie virus and turned into mindless killing machines, now they were shambling decomposing monstrosities.

"Guys, get in the train!" Nessie said. Kaeven and the Champions didn't need to be ordered twice. They hopped into the miniature train and felt like kids. "No way I'm gonna do something like this in real life." Ekko said, laughing.

"I'm gonna charge straight right through them. All you need to do is make sure no one gets to us!" Nessie said. Without warning, she charged at full speed into the shambling horde. "HOLYSHIT!" Talon swore. Eric was gunning zombies in front of the train with his assault copters while Jessie helped him out. Ezreal fired shot after shot. Kayn, Rhaast, Ekko and Talon struck zombies that attempted to attack from the side and pull a survivor off the train.

"HELP!" Jessa yelled. Jessa's avatars had hopped off the mobility scooter and settled on the rear part of the passenger cars, his pets safely settled on the luggage car. Some zombies had managed to cling unto the car and one of them tugged at the captured leg of one of the grannies. The other oldies helped as much as they could, fighting off and pulling the captured grandma.

Ezreal blinked to the rear and helped them out, blasting the zombie right in the face. "I thought you said a headshot will kill them!" the blonde screeched. The zombie he just shot the head off was still flailing and clinging unto the old woman.

"Oh, those were the infected earlier. They were made through viral infection. These zombies were made by magic." Jessie said. "So how do we kill them?" Ezreal asked. "Fire." Nessie said. A fireball sailed past Ezreal and struck the zombie and it burst into flames in an instant. "Holy crap! It worked!" Kaeven said. "Thanks!" Jessa said.

"Eric, heads up! Here's your ammo and fuel!" Jessa yelled. His pet birds swooped overhead and dropped a battery packet and some ammo rounds to the oldies. It disappeared when Jessa transferred the items to Eric. The assault copters' shots turned red and zombie were instantly lit from the new attacks. Jessa's pet birds came swooping down again. "Yaaay! Some crowd control finally!" Jessie cheered as Jessa threw her some incendiary ammo.

"Is there an end to these?" Kayn asked. "We just gotta survive until-" Jessie started and wasn't able to finish it. The ground shook and a horrible wail followed it. The ground before them split asunder and from it rose three gigantic bloated zombies, the ugliest things they've ever seen.

The first was female but it was obese to a hideous level and its mouth has expanded to a point that it's the only visible feature on her face. Its breath was poison and acid and with it came decapitated heads with functional insect wings and spindly limbs ending upon a dagger's edge.

The second was a chimera of a creature: cow, pig, chicken, duck, sheep, goat, etc., all composed this writhing senseless monster and with it came zombie hordes of the parts which composed the whole. Though at first glance, it would seem its armies is merely composed of livestock, poultry and domesticated beasts but a closer look would reveal predators and exotic creatures, all of which also undead.

The third was a skeleton which is stripped clean except for the eyes which bulged and glowed bright red and its court is a massive expanse of tombs and tombstones and upon its right hand is a pulsing brain while a pulsing heart is at its left hand.

Of all the horrific beings in front of them, they could sense this skeleton the strongest but also the most dimwitted.

The appearance of the three unleashed a sea of white and blue flames that ate through the horde. "Boss Battle!" the four friends said. "What?" Rhaast asked. "It's a Boss Battle." Jessa said. "I know. I heard. Now what is it?" the Darkin asked. "It's a fight against the strongest of this level." Jessa said.

"THAT FAST?!" Ezreal and Ekko exclaimed. "This was just a test run. This is just test zone." Jessie said. "Like an initiation for the newbies." Eric said playfully. "Let's get it on." Talon said, smirking.

"Choose a Boss to fight." Jessie said. "Let's pick the skeleton." Ekko said. He looked hopefully at the others. "Let's go with Ekko's." Talon said. "Then we blame him if all goes south." Eric added. Ekko's mouth dropped while everyone else grinned. Jessie chose the skeleton before anyone else could object.

And the Boss Battle begun.

Meanwhile…

**The Ark**

"Whoa. Those guys are really taking the game way seriously." Jessie said, chuckling. "Starved of entertainment, that's what they are." Nessie laughed. "So any ideas on where to actually start?" Jessa asked. "Maybe we should do separate projects?" Nessie suggested tentatively. "Between the star dragon and potential threats to colonization of an uninhabited planet, it's too much of a risk to spread out. We need to put all our brains together." Eric said.

"He's right." Jessa agreed. "First off, we should agree on which planet we need to contact first." Nessie added. "Ara! We already did." Jessie said. They looked at her. She smiled mischievously. "We contacted Runeterra, remember?" she said. "True." Eric said.

"What we need is a forward base of some sort." Jessa said. "I could deploy Nano Cores and have them unfurl into space stations but that would attract attention until the space station is fully built." Jessie said. "We could just teleport to a planet we chose and poof something over there." Eric said. "That could risk bigger detections if they're able to sense Psi pulses." Nessie said.

"Yech. I forgot. Psi pulses will make it obvious and Deus produces a lot of it." Eric said. He looked at Nessie and grinned. "Quick thinking back there, Ness." he said. He was referring to Nessie covering Talon's question about Piltover's disturbance yesterday.

Such a thing occurring on that day and they regaining their memories on that same day isn't a coincidence. The four were willing to bet that those were Psi pulses that did it. The Psi pulses when their Psis overcame their memory loss and reintegrated their memories back.

"Now we know that Psi can disturb magical frequencies." Jessa said. "Which maybe why that star dragon's crown got broke." Nessie added. "Because of all the Psi the Ark contained." Jessie added. "And now we know one of the potential side effects of Psi and magic energy colliding and cancelling each other out." Eric said. "Rhat ras ra rood rone!" Scooby barked. "It's almost as if you share one brain among four of you." Velma said. "Why, thank you!" Jessie said pleasantly.

Jessa fell silent and was thinking hard. "I think I've found an interesting way to pass the time why we're still out of ideas." Jessa said to them after some time. Nessie's guard instantly came up. "Why don't I like the sound of that?" she said.

"I don't mean anything destructive in mind, Ness. I just want to see how Runeterran cultures react to a foundling culture that somehow managed to evade everyone's eyes and was just discovered today." he said. Nessie's eyes sharpened and so did that of the others. "I see, I see. I see what you're trying to pull." Nessie said. "If you want to know what a man is really like, see how he treats his inferiors." Eric said. Nessie and the Jessies nodded. "It'll be fun!" Jessie said. Nessie looked up at Jessa.

"Am I correct in assuming that our new Omniverse Deus Psi has something to contribute to this?" she asked. "Not yours exactly, just mine. Any help you'll be willing to lend to make the play all the more convincing is greatly appreciated." Jessa said.

Nessie nodded. "We're gonna need a lot of help and we're not exactly there 100% of the time to monitor it 24/7." she said. She left a lingering sentiment into the air. The Jessies actually chuckled. "Little Nessie suggesting to unleash some of our pets?" Jessa said. "We never thought we'd never see the day." Jessie declared dramatically. Nessie gave them a look. "She could help a lot." Eric added. It only took a moment for them to know who he was referring to. "She could be a really huge help." Jessie agreed.

When Jessa mentioned pets, he didn't mean the literal sense of the word. Instead, he was referring to the Founders' private police consisting of the most powerful superhumans ever made, just ranking below the Founders themselves. Engineered both by Psi, by personal bonding and by earned emotional sentiment to be unflinchingly willing and loyal to the Founders, the Hellhounds did covert operations on behalf of the Founders. In short, the Hellhounds are the four's own private army.

"Time to wake little Isha then." Jessie said.

"That will be action number two." Jessa said. He and Jessie shared a knowing look. "Mystery Inc., do you guys have any idea of remote places in Runeterra that are completely isolated but very plausible to host a civilization?" Jessie asked. "One moment." Velma said. Mystery Inc. began perusing through their unfathomable information archives. It took them only ten seconds.

"Here we go!" Fred said. Mystery Inc. displayed holographic images of such places in Runeterra. There were four of them.

The first one was at a lonely expanse in the hottest region in the Shuriman desert, a place contaminated by the Void-ridden Icathia.

The second one was right in the edges of Freljordian, Noxian and Demacian waterspace, a strategic chokehold that nobody bothered with since the waters were deemed too dangerous for any navy to pass.

The third one was an underground cave system in Ionia where magic mimicked the day and night and sustained exotic plants and animals.

The fourth one was an island chain Far East of the Serpent Isles that's been deserted for so long and waters so treacherous no one's ever dared to approach it.

"The fourth one sounds great." Eric said. "I like the second one." Nessie said. Actually, Nessie liked the third one but she wasn't gonna risk disrupting or destroying a natural ecosystem just for a ruse.

"We need to settle for something more conspicuous." Jessa said. "We would suggest the island chain then. There's this event called the Harrowing where the undead of the Shadow Isles attack the living. It has extended over the last years and its coverage is getting bigger and bigger. The client nations of the League of Legends made the Pact of Silverbridge to counter the Harrowing and aid each other during that time. With your Psis, it's possible you can attract a concentrated attention of the Harrowing to the island chains then smite them. An unheard nation no one knew about completely resisting the Harrowing would attract global attention." Velma suggested. "And there's the brains of the Scooby gang." Eric said, smiling. Velma winked at him and Mystery Inc. and the Founders all shared a high-five. "That sounds beautiful!" Jessie said.

Jessa brought up the hologram for the island chain and expanded it into 3D representation. The friends looked at it with critical eyes. "Terrain is structurally sound enough." Eric said. "It'll be hard to grow anything there naturally." Nessie said. "It's big enough that it can host a town or so." Jessie said. "Everything you just said is easily amendable." Jessa said smugly. He looked at his friends with triumphant eyes.

"Ladies and gentlemen, please hang on to your seatbelts 'cuz you're about to see the Omniverse Psi at work." he said. Jessie clapped her hands. "Oooooohhh! This ought to be good!" she said, bouncing excitedly. She and Eric literally had the same reaction. Nessie raised a critical eyebrow.

Jessa's inhuman mind, torn apart and restructured multiple times and improved upon again and again by Psi, went to work, calling upon the specific Psi that laid dormant in him for quite some time. A sheen of thick ghostly white glow enveloped his body as was the case of Deus Psi usage and reality rippled around him, sound and sense became distorted, the very laws that govern the world suddenly lost logic and the Omniverse rose to accommodate Jessa's requests, pleased to assist as long as within the reasonable. And, boy, does the Omniverse have an unbelievably generous definition of that word.

Eric, Nessie and Jessie and all the A.I.s watched in awe as fiction encroached upon reality and made itself at home and comfortable. Phasing from nothing like an invisibility grid lowering to reveal the object it hides, two large islands appeared and settled right next the original islands.

On these two islands, five nations did appear.

Jessie took a closer look to see if she could divine from which game Jessa extracted them from. Knowing that Jessa changed their physiology to make passing similarities to that of the real world, Jessie smiled when something hit her.

Why, it's from a game from really, really, really, really, really, really long ago!

"Is that Age of Mythology?" she asked, eyes begging him to say "yes".

Jessa gave a little smile. "You guessed correctly." he said. Jessie gave a whoop. "Yeah!" she laughed, doing a little dance with Eric. "That's really way down the calendar. So rad." Nessie observed. She bent down and watched as Jessa was joined to these fully-sapient concepts made real, made flesh and blood. He would direct them as a queen would lead a hive. "Impressive. I didn't know you perfected it to this degree." she said.

"We all had our part in it." Jessa said. There was this charismatic cult leader vibe to his tone that made Nessie's hair stand on end. "If I've known you to value power so much, I would think you going down the path of world domination." she said.

Jessa smiled at her honesty. "World domination is a stupid path. I'll leave it for the inexhaustible supply of idiots in the universe. What I seek is perfection, perfection of our technology. Nothing less, nothing more." he said.

"Perfection is impossible." Nessie said. Jessa smiled again. "Which certainly makes the path neverending. Think of all the possibilities, think of the adventures the endless road will take us." he said. Nessie smiled and shook her head.

Jessa was the most vulnerable and weakest among them but he was also the most cunning, the cruelest and the most ruthless. And that made Nessie terrified, not of him, but of all the things out there that would exploit him for their gain.

She looked back at the peoples and saw that Jessa had ordered them to lay down the foundation of their civilizations. As far as Nessie knew, Age of Mythology featured civilizations in the days of old or commonly called by the modern world as the Advent Eras _(Age of 4000s and below)_, showing off a slice of their culture and mythos. The islands came with elements from the game, now adapted into the real world.

Jessa had summoned the Greeks, Egyptians, Norse, Atlanteans and Chinese. These were the ones who came first. The rest of the game's six other expansions came ten years later over the course of seven years after the third expansion. "They look weak." Nessie said.

And they were. Such a disadvantaged civilization would be easy pickings for a more developed one with selfish economic interests.

"If you want to know what a man is really like, see how he treats his inferiors." Eric repeated. "Except that they have gods and monsters to aid them." Jessa said. Jessie raised an eyebrow. "Are you referring to us or to Myth Units and God Powers?" she said.

"Both." Eric answered for Jessa. "Now all we have to do is set the plan in motion and see what happens next." Eric said. He looked at Jessa. "We can help out, right?" he asked. "That would be appreciated, yes." Jessa said.

Jessie took her turn to gaze at the newsprung islands and focused. The same white sheen and reality-warping appeared around her. Determined not to be outdone, Jessie proved herself Jessa's equal in Psi usage. After all, she helped him with its invention.

She summoned something more familiar and recent, a new addition to Disney Dark's Grim Princes and Princesses.

It was a petite teenage girl wearing her signature schoolgirl uniform with her signature purple sash, ribbon and lace, her raven hair the dark of despair, her eyes the gold of greed and her lips the scarlet of wrath.

It was the eighth Grim Princess, Elisa Witchmoore from the movie Bewitching 1 and 2 and 3 and 4 and 5 and 6! Along with her are her trusty sidekicks, Doggy and Catty and Birdy _(She's not one for naming them)_.

The most powerful witch of her age and gifted with a special curse: that any deed done in wickedness will inevitably result in a greater good for all. A trickster through and through, Elisa is responsible for some of the greatest tragedies to befall upon humanity: demonic invasions, alien invasions, half a dozen apocalypses, giving animals the intellect and power to overthrow their human abusers, giving nature the power to revenge herself upon humanity and all other transgressors, giving a number of people superpowers for the sheer fun of it and toppling entire governments before lunch. And so many "pranks" in a span of six movies and each time where humanity comes out damaged and beaten but a lot smarter, a lot wiser and definitely more mature. She is a "necessary evil" kind of a princess and her movies have a lot of legendary soundtracks.

"I hate you." Nessie said, drooling over the Grim Princess that now pranced around the islands. Nessie looked at Jessie with a smile. "Are you gonna bring up her suitors too?" she asked.

Ah, yes, **Elisa Witchmoore** is also famous for teasing her fans to no end on as to who will end up being her boyfriend. Six movies later and there's no conclusion. Disney Dark made a hell of a job of keeping her infinitely interesting. Don't even get me started on the shipping wars. There's **Mephistopheles**, crown-prince of Hell, and the hottest angel to ever fall. There's **Sekai**, a true alpha male Werepyre _(Vaewolf as he insists!)_ and ruler of all of Japan's Yokai, and the reason why giddy middle-aged women love Bewitching. There's **Michael**, Blessed Eightfold By God, your devoted angelic knight in shining armor and the hottest librarian in Disney movies. There's **Rover**, ancient dragon god, and hoarder of all the great fighting scenes in all the six movies.

And then there's Elisa's equally hot male childhood bestfriends: **Ariel** the sea-warlock, **Jason** the new-age Champion of The Gods and **Meek** who is Santa's son and heir. And then there's **Airy** the fairy-godmother-in-training and the only other female main character in Bewitching.

Jessie squealed with Nessie and she summoned them as well.

"I wish I had Jessie's stuff!" Eric said wistfully. Jessa rolled his eyes but he did seem pleased with the appearance of several very fine male specimens. They all wielded great power too, which was entirely an additional factor. "And she also wishes she had your stuff." he said. Eric grinned cheekily. "You should get a round of your Psi, Eric, so you'll get used to it." Jessie said. Her eyes widened in anticipation.

"Maybe you could cook up something that'll be adventurous!" she said. "Like what?" Eric asked. Jessie smiled her Cheshire Cat smile and brought up a hologram window. Eric nodded in excitement and called up his latent Psi. While they were busy experimenting on their Omniverse Psi, Jessa began cooking up some plans.

They're gonna need Isha, alright, and maybe two more. Momoka would love to be up and about and making more dangerous toys. Aliyah and her Zerg would love to help out on this new adventure.

For now, he directed the Greeks, Egyptians, Norse, Atlanteans and Chinese to expand their foundling kingdoms. The islands he summoned were big enough to give each of them plenty of space. And there was the fact that he could manipulate the reality-melded game's mechanics and features to suit his purposes.

Just enough to make heads turn but not enough to incite unwanted hostility.

**Runeterra: Piltover**

Tombstones rained from the sky and the Champions scattered to evade as much damage as they can. Kaeven's repeated spell attacks were useless to catch the giant skeleton's attention. The thing seemed more likely to attack those who stayed close together. The four friends were silent as they stared at the map, concentrating with such intensity that the Champions found a little funny. Damn, they really took the game seriously. But they wouldn't hold that against them because the game was awesome!

It was like playing in the Fields of Justice but instead of some dumbass adrenaline junkie Summoner, the Champions themselves controlled their miniature avatars with their minds. The control was seamless and easy. They took their inspiration from Jessie whose avatar danced around the giant skeleton's hands. Her graceful acrobatic moves allowed her to effectively dodge and attack at the same time. That's when the Champions realized that the attacks have a pattern.

It was first a suspicion but the way the four friends moved around the giant skeleton suggested they anticipated its move before it made it. Then the pattern became apparent in how the friends evaded the giant skeleton's barrage of fiery skull spirits. It's been difficult for the Champions and the Summoner to adjust but they saw it clearly from above. The attacks did have a pattern and it was bright as day. This game was really about mind games.

So when they successfully stopped using their faces against the attacks by hiding in the precious few blind spots, the four friends looked at them in surprise. "Holy crap! So you can teach an old dog new tricks!" Eric said. "Shaddup!" Ezreal said.

But thanks to that information, the game seemed more than what it just appeared to be. It was both an entertainment and a means to keep the mind sharp.

They've already brought the skeleton giant's HP down to half and they were quite thankful they managed to do that without anyone dying. Jessa had already queued his pets into bringing food supplies and medicine with which to recover everyone's HP. Eric's toys and Jessie were the main damage dealers and were recently just joined by Ezreal and Kaeven since they had the most range in attacks.

Wukong, Talon, Ekko, Kayn and Rhaast settled for dismantling the reinforcements the giant skeleton periodically summoned to assist it. Slowly and steadily, they chipped through the giant skeleton's HP until it screeched when its HP reached the lowest threshold. Roaring in frustration and killing intent, the giant skeleton sunk into the ground, leaving behind a hole of blackened soil and ash.

To the surprise of the Champions and the Summoner, the four friends rushed as fast as they can to the yawning hole. "Hurry, guys!" Jessie said, bouncing madly on her seat. They reluctantly followed suit. The earth began shaking violently and tombstones began sinking to the ground. They just made in time before the ground they stood before exploded into flames. From the four directions, four versions of the giant skeleton emerged.

They were bathed in flames and looked hellish now. And except for a small space around the hole the giant skeleton, everything was set aflame. Ekko made the mistake of testing the flame and squeaked when half of his avatar's HP was gone in an eye-blink. "Firedrake's ass." Talon said. "You're a goner, dude." Wukong said, grinning mischievously.

Jessa began throwing him food and the Zaunite rushed to the back began eating them to recover his HP. "Guys, when I jump, we all jump into the hole, okay?" Jessie said. "Why?" Talon asked. "Just do it. It's for your own good." Nessie said. Jessie was looking at the map, eyes searching for the slightest sign. "JUMP!" she shrieked.

Everyone jumped into the hole just in time for the ground to be completely devoured by fire. A howling wind from the bottom of the pit kept them afloat in the air. Except for Eric whose toys had a safe haven in the air, everyone couldn't hope to survive the raging inferno. The inferno receded back to its normal domain, leaving behind burning patches and small armies of armed burning skeletons.

"Now, jump back into the fight." Jessie said. They followed her just in time for the pit's wind to die down and they would've plummeted into certain death. "Holy Shurima." Rhaast managed before the burning skeletons fell upon them. The burning skeletons were weak, just one bash was enough to put them down, but their numbers were another thing entirely and they had the tendency to breathe fire from their mouths.

Jessie and Nessie were particularly amazing with their tandem, Nessie giving Jessie a ride and herding a lot of skeletons in order for Jessie to blow them up with one grenade. The great inferno died down, much to Kaeven's and the Champions' relief. "Great. Here it comes. Shit." Jessa said with all sarcasm.

"Who's brave enough to face the fire?" Nessie asked. "Not us." Jessa said. He and Nessie laughed out. "Losers, stay behind and weep. Winners, get behind us and prepare to face the storm." Jessie said, looking very intense for a moment. The giant skeletons conjured waves of lava that rushed forth and hungrily closed the distance between the giant skeletons and the pit. "Oh, gods." Wukong said.

Jessie shrieked a battlecry as she hugged Jessa for dear life and commanded her avatar onwards. Eric's toys had gone ahead and were attacking the giant skeleton to the west where Jessie was heading as well. "How are we supposed to get through that?!" Talon demanded, looking in disbelief at the rising wall of molten destruction and thinking it can't be done.

Jessie smiled and her avatar jumped right over the lava, landing on semi-safe spot on the other side. She was a bit damaged by the hot ground but otherwise safe. The daredevils Wukong and Ekko followed her while Ezreal and Kaeven simply teleported to the other side. Kayn and Rhaast followed after them. "Get that one!" Jessie yelled. Eric was already attacking it and he had enough ammo and battery thanks to Jessa to make the damage happen.

Meanwhile, Nessie and Jessa noticed the discrepancy between the lava waves' advance, spaces small but crucial enough that they could slip between the unaffected areas. They headed to the north skeleton. They weren't meant for damage but at least they'll have a much easier time than Jessie's team.

Eric, Jessie, Kaeven, Talon, Wukong, Ekko, Ezreal, Kayn and Rhaast unloaded their attacks on the giant skeleton. It's much weaker compared to its former durability but it made up for it for its newfound aggressiveness.

All the giant skeletons in the arena roared and hurled a ball of fire towards Jessie's team because they were much numerous. So even when Jessa's oldies and Nessie was hammering frying pans on the giant skeleton, Jessie still got the bad end of the stick. "Hey, why us?!" Rhaast demanded.

Not that he minded but he wanted the old people and a small child to get some flak too.

"The weak don't appear on the strong's radar, right?" Jessa said. The Darkin grunted at his words but he did have a point there. The fireballs were easily avoided but the explosive red skeletons and the fire-hurling orange skeletons were a pain in the ass to deal with. Jessie brought out her rocket launchers and everyone was ducking for cover. "Are you guys still beating that one?" Nessie asked in disbelief. "I don't see-" Rhaast begun then he stopped. Nessie and Jessa already took out their target giant skeleton.

"How did you do that?" Ezreal asked, eyes wide. "You found its weak point?" Eric asked, grinning. Nessie nodded. "Tell us!" Wukong, Ekko and Ezreal said. Nessie smiled demurely then stuck her tongue out at them. "Come on!" Ekko said. "It's the eyes." Jessie said. She discovered that weakness first when she gunned every part of the giant skeleton and shooting at the eyes dealt nearly double the normal damage and that was way back then. "Killjoy." Jessa said. Rhaast scaled up the bony exterior of the giant skeleton and jumped unto the skull. Brandishing his scythe, he brought it with all strength unto the eye socket. And the giant skeleton's remaining HP evaporated.

"Bear witness to my might!" Rhaast laughed maniacally. "You do realize that it had enough HP to take on two or three more hits, right?" Jessie said. Rhaast froze. He looked embarrassed and Kayn burst out laughing. He never saw Rhaast look like that before and found the overbearing Darkin affected that way hilarious. "Still! I killed it with one strike!" Rhaast insisted. "There's two more to go." Talon said. "One actually." Nessie said. "That's your second!" Ezreal exclaimed in disbelief. "Yeah, I know." Nessie snorted.

But they didn't even need bother because the remaining giant skeleton shattered on its own as if someone dealt the final blow to it. "So what happens now?" Wukong asked. "Dunno." Jessie said. "What?" Kaeven, Wukong, Talon, Ekko, Ezreal, Kayn and Rhaast. "The game isn't always the same. The place is the same but how the game turns out every time? Nope, completely unpredictable." Eric explained. "Oh." Ezreal said. From the pit at the middle of the map, the giant skeleton emerged once more, looking badly damaged.

Its HP suggested it couldn't take anymore heavy hits. It wailed in a somewhat desperate tone and the earth shook. The tombstones rose once more and the battlefield became a graveyard again. Millions upon millions of skeletons and zombies rose from the expanse of graves. "HOLY SHIT." Talon and Kayn exclaimed.

"OMG! ERIC, WE HAVEN'T BEATEN THIS BOSS EVEN ONCE! WIN THIS FOR US! GO GET THAT BASTARD!" the Jessies shrieked as they fought against the oncoming horde.

"On it!" Eric said. He directed his small army of assault copters into the fray. Thankfully, no ranged unit has emerged yet to make short work of his toys. He began unloading all he had on the wounded giant skeleton. His attacks were mere scratches to its HP but the drain was steady. With any luck, someone will actually survive to deal the finishing blow. "No, not the oldies!" Jessie cried.

Jessa went first. Nor surprising as his avatars weren't built for durability or survivability. "What a world!" he declared dramatically. Nessie followed him shortly thereafter. "Stupid zombies, picking on the defenseless girl!" she exclaimed indignantly.

Ezreal tried his best to get as close to the wounded giant skeleton but he was swarmed and died. He growled in frustration at that.

"I wonder if we could do this…" Wukong said. His avatar grabbed Rhaast and Kayn and threw them up into the air. Off they went flying as if launched from a cannon. "We can! Hahaha!" he laughed and gave a whoop. He didn't mind that he died after that stunt. Kaeven fell and so did Talon. Ekko tried to make a futile last stand that didn't last for long.

Kayn and Rhaast landed some distance away from the very weakened giant skeleton. Upon touching the ground, both sunk as moving shadows that swiftly moved through the sea of rotten bodies. Another wail from the giant skeleton destroyed all of Eric's toys. Eric groaned and pounded his fist on the table.

"Go for it, go for it!" they began chanting to Kayn and Rhaast. The giant skeleton did a sweeping attack, throwing its own minions aside. The pair had the misfortune of their ability timing out just at the right moment to receive the attack. Rhaast did the unexpected and twisted midair to grab Kayn's hand and throw him at the giant skeleton.

Amazed at this rare display of teamwork, Kayn rushed to end the giant skeleton once and for all.

But as he leapt to smash the giant skeleton to bits, a tongue wrapped around his leg. Everyone groaned. Just when they're near victory that they could almost taste it! One of the more advanced zombie variants had spawned and pulled Kayn under.

"All that hard work!" Nessie cried. Kayn attempted to throw his scythe at the giant skeleton but one of the zombies blocked it with its own body. Rhaast tried to pick up the slack but the literal wall stopped him cold.

"Believe in miracles!" the Jessies yelled dramatically.

Out of nowhere and here to save the day, Jessa's pet birds swooped down and dropped a lit bundle of dynamites on the giant skeleton.

**KA-BOOOOOOOOOM!**

"I've been saving that one for a long time." Jessa told Jessie as they watched the satisfying explosion.

Both grinned their Cheshire Cat grins. Mouths gaped as the map went dark and a huge "VICTORY!" displayed on the darkening screen.

One by one, they realized they one. Wukong and Ekko started the cheer and then everyone rose to their feet and yelled in victory.

"WE WON!" Kaeven yelled in an enthusiasm usually reserved for official matches. Talon and Kayn jumped and bumped chests. Ezreal and Ekko gave each other a high five while Wukong did the same with Eric. Rhaast still couldn't believe they won.

"WE WON BECAUSE OF BIRDS?!" he shouted in disbelief. Everyone laughed at his words. "You're right! This game is exciting!" Ezreal said. "Oh, look, just in time for classes to end." Jessa said, looking at the clock.

A thought occurred to Wukong. "That was a nice trick back then, making the students think we're someone else." he said. "Yeah, it's a real nifty trick." Jessa agreed, nodding and smiling to himself.

"Are you mages?" Kaeven asked. The friends looked at each other with a raised eyebrow. "I guess you can call us that." Nessie said after some thinking. "Yeah, right." Jessa said sarcastically, rolling his eyes. "Have you ever guys considered joining the League?" Kaeven asked. "We don't like stress and we're guessing your jobs aren't exactly strangers to stress." Eric said.

Kaeven and the Champions chuckled. The truth kinda hurts but it's the truth.

"But is the job really exciting?" Jessie asked, her smile totally disarming. Somehow, it felt perfectly fine in the whole world to tell her their career descriptions.

"Not so much when it comes to the politics. The League's politics are tenuous at best and the High Council and the Council of Equity are always fighting people who want to monopolize the League's political structures." Kaeven said. He grinned and looked at the Champions. "Looking at you Noxians, Piltovans and Zaunites." he said. Talon, Ekko and Ezreal snorted.

"Leave me outta that. You know how I don't like politicking." Ezreal said. "Aren't you Piltovan too?" Ekko added. "So what makes it worth it?" Jessie asked. "The constant chance to make a difference and try to make the world a better place." Wukong said, eyes bright but he was very much serious. Talon, Kayn and Rhaast snorted.

Jessie looked at the three of them, eyes so shiny. "I'm just happy to be fighting worthy foes, is all." Kayn said, his eyes averted and a faint color upon his cheeks. "Free food, room and board, all for the cost of stabbing someone every once in a while." Talon said.

"That doesn't sound like any fun at all." Jessa said. "Not until you step into the Fields of Justice and trade blows with the best of the best." Talon said quickly. He and Kayn exchanged a high five. "And the rush of your first victory! Oh, you'll never forget it!" Ezreal said boyishly. The friends looked critical at that.

"Is it fun doing the same thing again and again? We tried watching one of your matches. We didn't last five minutes." Jessie said. "Yeah, we agree that it couldn't get any boring especially when you're bonded with a stupid Summoner." Ekko snorted.

The Champions looked at each other and Kaeven guffawed. "One time, I was bonded with Kastrel and all she was transmitting to my head were mushy words and indecent images of me!" Ezreal said. "She did that to me too." Ekko said quietly. "And me." Talon said, raising his hand like a student.

"Kastrel gives Summoners a bad name. She shouldn't be a Summoner in the first place. The LeGrast name really opens doors, doesn't it?" Talon said distastefully. The four friends shared a knowing look.

"Well, money makes the world go round." Nessie said, followed with Jessa snorting. "So this Kastrel person…" Jessie said. She deliberately left her words in the air, knowing full well that the Champions and Kaeven will finish it for her.

"Is one of countless most detested people in the League. No Champion wants to work with her anymore." Ezreal said. "Not even after a thousand tantrums." Wukong added. "And LeGrast, that's?" Jessie asked. "One of the members of the Bluewind Court. Piltovan." Talon said, sending a smirk at Ezreal's direction. The blonde gave him a look. "Maybe we'll visit the Institute of War in the future. Maybe it'll change our minds." Eric said. "As if." Jessa said.

"Have you tried watching one of the matches?" Kaeven asked. The four friend shook their head negatively. "We didn't last five minutes with the first one." Eric said. "Do you still remember the Champions that fought in the match?" Kaeven asked. The friends thought for a moment.

"Team #1. There was an archer with the ice bow, a hulking minotaur, a human-shaped tree with the flowery golem friend, a wind swordsman and a guy with huge lance who's strong enough to raise rock arenas. Team #2. There was this noisy narcissistic guy with the spinning axes, a dude with the overlarge axe who kept on with the killing sprees and certainly caught the Jessies' fancy _("Hey!" cried the Jessies)_, a demon clown, this demon catfish thing with the really big mouth and the plant woman." Eric said.

Kaeven and the Champions already got who they were trying to describe. "It should've been a good match. What happened?" Ekko asked. "The Jessies got tired with the loudmouth with the throwing axes." Eric and Nessie at the same time.

"It really was frustrating." Jessie said. "I would've disintegrated him on the spot!" Jessa said with such force that Kaeven and the Champions felt a strange rippled in the air. Jessie nudged Jessa hard. He snapped out of it and looked demurely Kaeven and the Champions. "Not that I was capable of such a thing." he said innocently, too innocently. "Riiiiiiiiight…" Wukong said.

He didn't buy it.

They didn't buy it.

"Anyway, would anyone like some really wholesome treats?" Jessa said, changing the subject. The thought of more food was enough to placate the Champions so they allowed the subject to be changed. "Jessie, Eric, why don't you bring them upstairs to play some more games while we handle things down here?" Nessie suggested. Jessa winced at her words.

A lecture was coming his way and this time, it was well-deserved. "Okaaaaaaaaay…" Eric said in a singsong tone. He and Jessie pushed their confused guests to the door. When they were all gone, Nessie turned to Jessa, the embodiment of rebuke. "Jessaaaaaaaaaaaa…" she said.

**Runeterra: Unnamed Island Chain**

So to avoid Nessie's long lecture, Jessa psychically fled to the islands he conjured, surveying them from beneath the clouds. Oh, yes, Jessa understood the workings behind the astral projection of his Psi so much that he was able to work on a highly-advanced form of it called Omnipresence.

Basically, this was the ability to create, project, conference and maintain a number of astral projections in different places at the same time and receive and transfer information between those astral projections. It was an amalgamation of MoS and MoD and was unlockable only via Deus Psi.

Of course, that meant that Jessa's partner-in-crime Jessie knew about it and could use it as well as he could. "Thought I might find to you here." Jessie said as one of her astral projections appeared near his own.

"You shouldn't have said that, you know." Jessie said. "Would you like me to undo time and change that?" Jessa said. Jessie gave him a look. "We're serious! They're somewhat suspicious already!" she said. Jessa sighed. "Yes, I know and I'm sorry about that. I don't have a passable excuse." he said. Jessie nodded her head.

At least he knows he did something wrong and that was rare of Dr. Jessie Cairn to actually think and realize what he did was wrong.

"So about our Omniverse Psi…" Jessie begun. Jessa looked at her and cocked his head sideways. "Can they be melded?" she asked. Jessa frowned at her.

"Dr. Xavier, when you asked me to make that Deus Psi, I didn't know it would be for your own amusement. That Psi is dangerous when abused. We're talking polydimensional collapse here!" he said. "So can they be melded?" Jessie asked, smiling her Cheshire Cat grin. Jessa looked at her in the eyes. "They can't." he said.

Jessie was still smiling that Cheshire Cat grin. "They really can't be." Jessa said. Jessie deflated, looking very defeated. "But I didn't say I'm not interested to see if they can be melded." Jessa said.

Both of them smiled like the Cheshire Cat.

The demonic duo.

"Eric is too naïve of the dangers of this world. This planet is far too harsh even by our standards back at Earth. Nessie will know of this once we get to the bigger picture but I don't wish her to suffer more than she already did. We have to protect them." Jessie said, changing the subject. "Why do you think we do this behind their backs?" Jessa said. "So this plan of yours, making this civilization and staging the play, I think there's a bigger purpose?" Jessie asked.

"I won't claim there's something more than meets the eye to everything I do but they usually end up like that not because I want them to but because circumstances made it so." Jessa said. Jessie smiled and shook her head. "Nessie's birthday is coming up, not chronologically speaking, of course. I'm thinking of downloading the classic Disney Princesses as gifts to her." she said. Jessie thought for a moment and nodded his head in agreement.

"The Disney Princesses would enforce their own conscience on us, remember, or do you want to download living puppets?" Jessa said after some time. Jessie snorted. "It doesn't matter. If Nessie thinks the Princesses can be our second conscience without her around, she'll love it." she said. Jessa looked at her. "So you are uploading living puppets?" he said in disbelief. "No, dummy, I'm getting the real thing. Nothing less for our Nessie. They can help us if we're about to cross a line we really shouldn't." Jessie said.

"And because Disney was all about innocence and heartfelt sincerity a hell of a long way back then, that'll equate to a whole damn lot of lines." Jessa said.

They were about to bicker when something caught their eyes. They looked upon their conjured domain and saw that a ship was heading towards there.

"WTF?! This soon?!" Jessa exclaimed.

"It doesn't look armed." Jessie said. She and Jessa cast their psychic vision unto the approaching vessel. It was an Ionian merchant ship and it was by chance owned by a merchant of great repute. "This would be great if they chose to arrive later than now. We still haven't put up a decent infrastructure yet." Jessie said.

The Jessies looked at one another and nodded.

They conjured their Psi and the seas and skies soured. Dark clouds and howling winds rose all around the conjured islands and its domain, expanding outward.

Deus Psi was really easy for the two of them. Scratch that.

Both these Founders spent so much time together that their respective techs were fully understood by each other. They literally didn't hide anything from each other.

Giggling, they watched as the ship's chief navigator scratch his head at the sudden change of weather.

It changed so fast that it shouldn't be natural but their devices detected no magical anomalies so it must be natural. Tide and wind threatened their ship and all its precious cargo. And knowing full well how their master would rather delay the journey entirely than risk losing such valuable wares, the chief navigator advised the captain to change the course.

The captain agreed and set the ship's course elsewhere. The Jessies watched with a satisfied smile as the intruder turned away and headed elsewhere. "Jessa, look!" Jessie said in her tone which usually means a game just presented itself.

Upon the Crow's Nest of the ship, a warrior without peer stood and gazed high upon the sky. "Is he looking at us?" Jessa said. "I don't think so. Let's go and see!" Jessie exclaimed.

This was strange as astral projections aren't sensed or detected by weak Psi-wielders, which means that this world had something that uses mental techniques, maybe even incorporating magic into it, but not enough to a degree that they can use Psi.

Astral projections were malleable anyway. They can be shaped by the user into any form or appearance of their choice and they can be invisible or visible, intangible or tangible at will.

So the Jessies took the shape of their favorite Alice In Wonderland characters from the Disney adaptation.

Jessa took the Cheshire Cat while Jessie took the Red Queen. In chibi _(Any self-respecting weeb would know this one)_ form, of course. In case you're wondering, Nessie's form is Alice and Eric's form is the Jabberwocky. They swooped down and faced the warrior, who gazed back at them levelly.

To their delight, the mysterious warrior appeared to be some kind of ninja if one were to make an Earth equivalent.

Two blades were strapped to his back, one was normal and the other pulsed with spiritual essence, both were of peerless craftsmanship and sharp edge.

"Does it see us?" Jessie asked, playing a game. "I don't think so. The fleshling could only sense us but not see us." Jessa said, joining in. "Can you hear us, stranger?" Jessie asked. They noticed the warrior was strained as if he was enduring an overwhelming pressure.

Barely.

This completely erases the fact that this person was a Psi-wielder. It was just some mental training after all. Such training would've been extremely grueling and lesser men would break from it. It made the Jessies extremely curious and earned their respect. The Jessies synchronized their astral projection into a mental wavelength that the warrior could cope with. They ceased the overwhelming Psi wavelength as well.

"Can you see us, stranger?" The Jessies asked once again. "I can now." said the warrior in a timbre, a baritone that delighted the Jessies. "Can you hear us, stranger?" Jessie asked. "He just answered us, didn't he?" Jessa snapped. "Oh, right." Jessie said, giggling.

The warrior looked stoic as ever, guarded but not tensed. He must be skilled enough if he thought he could reach for his blade in a second. "It was pretty awesome, what we did back there, right?" she added.

"It was. Why do you want us away from these waters?" he asked. "Your presence inconveniences us, is all. Nothing personal but we don't want you lurking around this time of day here." Jessa said. "If we meant bad, we would've sunk your ship to the bottom of the sea. But we didn't." Jessie said. "Why do you wish us gone?" the warrior asked again.

The Jessies changed their tactic and went aggressive.

"Oooooohhh! This one has fire!" Jessie said. Both circled around the warrior, gazing at him with inquisitive eyes. The warrior didn't tense but they could sense he would take action if it came down to hostility.

The warrior was tall, well over six feet, and incredibly well-built. His muscles bulged beneath the armored fabric of his uniform. This was a man of purpose, cause and war. The Jessies took control of his body and the warrior jerked up his arms and flexed. "Ooooooooohhh!" they cried in delight, eyes turning heart-shaped.

His arms were strong, hands callused and bore the scars of practice and labor, veins snaked upon his toned arms and his biceps were huge. The Jessies almost fainted. They went all in for the biceps, kissing and nuzzling against the tight muscle. "Stop!" the warrior hissed. The Jessies stopped their Psi and the warrior's body was again his own. But he didn't lower his arms and the Jessies kept on physically admiring it.

"You are not malicious spirits! You are perverted spirits!" he hissed. "Please, forgive us. If we've sinned, it's only because you're worth sinning on." Jessie said. The warrior lowered his hands but he didn't fold them over his chest like he did before. So the Jessies took it as a sign and felt up the warrior's torso, feeling those perfect muscles that lay beneath the cloth.

"Why did you make us change course?" he asked again. "There's a fledgling people over there we're protecting until such time they can handle their own safety." Jessie said. Jessa was purring as he nuzzled the warrior's chest and made his way down unto the strong abdomen. "Honest!" the Jessies said. "There is no civilization by that area." the warrior said.

Somehow, he didn't mind that the Jessies were openly fondling his crotch by now. And they were impressed. The warrior had a whooper, A WMD, a weapon of mass dickstruction, right there!

"Ohooooooooo…" Jessie and Jessa said in a completely lewd and embarrassing way. They thought the warrior's strained emotions were adorable. Someone trained this person to be unemotional and they sure did a great training.

"There is, we swear!" Jessie insisted. They were now trying to undo the warrior's lower garment to get to the ultimate prize. He finally had his fill and swatted them away. They squealed and behaved and by behaved, they went back into fondling his biceps and torso. "How?" the warrior asked.

"They're from another world, see, and they've been hopping from one world unto another for eons now. This world is their new home for the next few centuries or so. They're simple people, really just out of the sandbox, but their gods are real and extremely active in helping them out." Jessa said. "True, true! They really won't stand a chance against the people of your world but their gods' pets and miracles even the scales, even turn the tides to their favor." Jessie said. "And your part in it?" the warrior asked. "We're just here to make the transition easier for them." Jessie said.

"Is this civilization hostile?" the warrior asked. "No. Honestly, they like keeping to themselves but they're not ones to shy away from violence or malice against them. Why do you think we're here to protect them for the time being? They're near the Serpent Isles and that's where pirates and other mercenaries gather. It'll be over for them before it even began." Jessie said. The warrior was silent, not sure if he's able to trust their word for it. "We don't need to lie to you, stranger. You'll see that we speak the truth when the time comes." Jessa said. The Jessies looked at each other.

"We like you, stranger." they said together.

"Thank you." said the warrior with obvious sarcasm. "Whenever you need our aid, stranger, call us and we'll appear to help you out." Jessa said. "We'll even make our first three help completely free." Jessie said. "And what would be the price of your aid?" the warrior asked. "You let us worship you!" they said, nuzzling their faces into the warrior's crotch. "Perverts." the warrior muttered under his breath.

"So we're quite a bit far off the way now. We'll say our goodbyes here but we can guarantee that we will meet again, stranger." the Jessies said together. Before the warrior could stop them, they each claimed a kiss on his lips. There was a mask between their lips but the warrior still felt defiled. "Bye-bye, Eye of Twilight!" the two said cheerfully. "How did you-" the warrior began. The mysterious pair disappeared before he could finish his sentence.

That meeting with the strange spirits gave the warrior a feeling that something beyond their understanding and comprehension had stirred, hidden in plain sight. Something made its move and no knew what it meant to the world of Runeterra. All they could hope for was pray it wasn't aimed to malevolent means. Somehow, the warrior felt he was marked by those spirits.

A favor three, free of charge, until the fourth which would cost him dearly…

Up again in the skies overlooking the conjured islands, the Jessies reappeared with a muster of a godlike thought. They looked at each other, grinning.

"OHMYGODHEISSOHOTTTTTT!" they shrieked together. They were careful not to make any more Psi pulses and make their presence even more known. But their noses bled quite openly.

**Runterra: Piltover**

After a blistering hour of Nessie's sermon, Jessa finally deemed it safe to return to his body. Even if he did flee from his shell, he was still aware of Nessie's lecture. "Hontoni Goumenasai!" Jessa said, intentionally adding a childish tone to it just like Jessie said. Nessie glowered down at him but her expression softened a bit. "I'm saying this for your own good." she said.

What do you know? It works!

Jessa nodded sincerely. "It won't happen again. I'll erase their memories about this one!" he promised. "Don't even go there." Nessie said. Even while she was lecturing Jessa, she was animating the kitchen and ingredients and making the desserts and other treats cook themselves. They were expecting their usual customers any minute now. Nessie sent a telepathic note to Eric and Jessie and the two bounded down from upstairs happily. "Is the storm over?" Eric asked the moment he poked his head into the café again.

"Yep, it's over." Nessie said. "Have you been severely chastened?" Jessie asked playfully, winking as she passed by Jessa. "I should think so too." Nessie said before Jessa could answer. "Where are the others?" Jessa asked as he resumed his normal post and trying not to attract Nessie's attention any further. "Trying to survive against Nazi zombies." Jessie said.

Jon and Lorin came home just ten minutes before exhausted students and workers came to the store and buy something for themselves or their loved ones. The café really earned a name for its marvelous desserts and treats for only half the price of what you buy from the main street and still with the same quality or even better quality. Cakes, cookies, biscuits, pies and pockets of bread stuffed with assorted meats or fruits and vegetables, the friends sold it here and it usually last until the sun sunk to the horizon.

It lasted until 7:30 in the evening before they closed up shop. The friends were actively using their Psi to limit the amount of people who knew about the shop. They're not gonna be as popular as the shops in the main street but they had a steady stream of customers, enough to make enough money for themselves and their employers. Jon and Lorin were patient employers. They didn't ask much and preferred their company to the money the business brings.

"Thank you!" Jessie sent the last of their satisfied customers away with a bright infectious smile. "Finally!" she said as she closed up the shop and sagged against the thick wooden planks used to make a wall to close the shop's entrance. She spread her mind over objects and they rearranged by themselves.

She double-checked everything to make sure nothing was left unsafe and improperly placed. After making sure that everything was in place, she closed up the shop and hit the lights. She climbed the stairs to the second floor of the building where their employers, their guests and Nessie, Eric and Jessa were.

Jon and Lorin were infinitely curious and delighted with the Adventurer. That's what the friends called the game-map. Everyone lent a hand in its making and contributed game contents that spanned into terabytes. The hextech researchers in them wanted dearly to pull apart the device and study it thoroughly.

Of course, there's no way the friends would allow it so they contented themselves into analyzing it with their eyes.

By the time Jessie came into join them, Jon and Lorin were ready to tear apart the whole thing and get their curiosity sated. Only Nessie's cold smile kept them in check. Kaeven and the Champions were notably absent, no doubt already on the job of scouring information about the unknown _(Psi)_ pulses.

"What is this magnificent device?" Jon asked when Jessie showed up. Nessie had gone double-checking everything in the house just in case a stranger hid themselves again in a hidden spot somewhere in the house. That happened once in the couple's place and rightly put fear into Jon and Lorin.

That was before the friends regained their memories. Eric was the one who found that person and incapacitated him while the girls called for the Wardens and Jessa helped with the restraining. "You should really consider investing in dogs." Nessie said when she finished her round and joined them. "Jon is allergic to them. I wish he wasn't." Lorin said.

The four friends snorted. "Dog allergy is easily curable. I'll bring a curative here tomorrow." Nessie said. "This device is exquisite. I've never seen its like." Lorin said. "We don't remember how we ended up with it. We've always had it for all we can remember." Eric said. Sounded mysterious, he and Jessa shared an amused look. Eric winked at him. "It's clearly non-magical. I can't detect a single magical emission from it. How curious." Jon said as he cast an expert look upon it.

Thirty plus years of working with hextechnologies and Mana crystals rubbed off on the old couple. They could work minor spells of a wide variety but with a limited usage each day. Their spells lean more to the utility type and nearly none for self-defense or combat. "And we'll get you a cute and ferocious furball too!" Eric said.

"Thanks, kids. We don't know what we'll do without you." Jon said, laughing heartily. "Well, I checked everything here. We better get going before it gets took dark." Nessie said. "Are you still going down to Zaun?" Lorin asked. The friends nodded. "Yep." Jessa said. "Be careful down there." Lorin said.

"We will. And don't let anyone else in unless it's the new pests!" Jessa said as the friends packed up and began to head off. "He meant guests!" Eric said as he pushed Jessa in front of him. "Don't talk to strangers!" Nessie said before she closed the door and made sure she heard the old couple slide the bolt close.

At the same time the friends came down the stairs and into the empty semi-lit street, Kaeven's group rounded from one of the shadowed corners and saw the four friends. "Oh, look!" Wukong said. Before he could cry out to them, Talon and Kayn covered his mouth and watched intently. "Whoa. That's definitely unsavory people right there." Ezreal said.

Three hulking tattooed men noisily came up the street and saw Nessie and Jessie. They looked as if they were picking them up and sexually harassing them at the same time. Nessie and Jessie gave them bored. Jessa's expression made the men buckle and Eric looked full of savage cheeriness. "Let's-" Kaeven said, disliking the situation. Before his team could step in to save the day, Nessie snapped her fingers.

The three punks stood up straight suddenly as if they were puppets whose strings were suddenly pulled. Nessie made a circling motion with her finger and pointed away. The three men marched off stiffly like soldiers, away from the friends. They grunted and sweated and futilely fought against the control over their bodies when they passed by the shadowed area where Kaeven and the Champions stood. It was hopeless.

"Whaaa-" Ekko said in disbelief. They watched as the punks regained control of their own bodies and ran for the hills in fear. The group looked back to the four friends. Jessa looked at the building Kaeven's parents owned and Summoner and Champions watched as a white film-like energy covered the building, spreading like water stains on dry cloth, and then completely vanished from sight. "There." Jessa said. Nessie nodded. The four friends went their way without another word.

"I think they're heading for Zaun." Ekko said. Kaeven was still looking at the house. "What did they do to it exactly?" he asked. "I think it was some sort of ward." Rhaast speculated. The demonic eye on Kayn's scythe looked at Kaeven. "And I'm pretty sure the energy I felt is the same one from the anomaly yesterday." he said. Kaeven's eyes widened. He couldn't believe their luck.

What they thought a nearly impossible job to accomplish just solved itself in front of them. Follow them and the answers will come. Kaeven's eyes glowed blue and he looked at his parent's home, seeing through physical obstacles with ease. His parents seemed well. They were seated at the table, helping themselves to what remained of the ice cream and talked fondly of whatever came to mind. They looked the very picture of love across the ages.

Rhaast groaned and ordered Kayn to throw something at the building. Intrigued, the Shadow Reaper bent down and picked a pebble and threw it at a second floor window. An unknown force stopped the pebble midflight and it fell to the ground with a dismal clatter.

"See? A ward like I said." Rhaast said. Kaeven closed his eyes and heaved a huge sigh of relief. Those four were trusted employees of his parents. They certainly cared for his old folks. And they certainly might not be related to the anomaly that happened yesterday. Maybe it was some kind of undiscovered magic of some sort.

"By darkfire, how can they move so fast?" Talon said. He stood watching the four friends from a rooftop and came down to inform them that he lost sight of his quarry. Which usually doesn't happen.

"They're gone." he said. "How can they move so fast?" Ezreal said in disbelief. He blinked over to the same rooftop and his far-less-experienced eyes didn't catch a shadow of them. He blinked down where Talon gave him an I-told-you-so look. "They're in Zaun." Rhaast said.

"That fast?" Ekko asked. They trotted towards Zaun, following Rhaast's direction. Kaeven used the Summoner Spell of Teleport to get him and his team to Zaun and close in on the distance between them and their quarry. They saved much better time than using the Hexdraulic Conveyors. When they arrived to their destination, the Zaun all around them seemed different.

The Zaun Gray was nowhere to be found and the air seemed especially fresh. In the sickly lights of the public chemlamps, they saw the four friends move through the shadows. Light seemed to fill Zaun from an unknown source, like the break of dawn from an unseen sun, and saplings sprouted from the rocky and barren expanse of the cliffs that lead to Piltover. "Attention, people." Rhaast said.

When they looked at the four friends again, they noticed several things instantly. Despite being a busy part of Zaun, no one was walking either end of the streets and pathways, the businesses and houses that lined the streets were closed and empty and Nessie was freaking glowing.

It was that shame ghostly white sheen that enveloped Kaeven's parents' home and now enveloped Nessie completely. Kaeven took out his Arcane Sensor. The League of Legends detailed the strange energy as much as they could and managed to determine its wavelength. The wavelengths coming off of Nessie was nearly the same as the anomaly. They deduced this was its controlled form.

The ghostly white sheen around Nessie affected the area around her, reality seemed to spin into maddening circles and spun with a kaleidoscopic speed and there was this buzzing sensation as they looked upon her. It was as if their limited mortal senses couldn't comprehend her. Nessie looked positively ethereal and otherworldly with that aura. It was she that transmuted the Zaun Gray into clean fresh air and caused plant life to grow and thrive all around. It wasn't much of a stretch that she too was responsible of Zaunites leaving her alone as she did her job.

The energy she was projecting seemed to affect Zaun in a national scale. It was happening everywhere in Zaun and nobody was batting an eye about it. They seemed fine with the changes happening right before their very own eyes. Nessie continued her work for a few minutes before she stopped. Whatever she did, it seemed anchored to reality now.

"So she got rid of pollution and made Zaun greener. That's not evil, right?!" Ezreal said, eyes wide with disbelief, awe and anxiousness.

"Don't ask me. I don't know that kind of shit." Talon said. The Champions looked at Kaeven who was busily jotting down the facts he managed gleam on this one. "Sorry." he said, smiling sheepishly when the Champions aimed him a pointed look. "Let's get going." he said. They pursued the four friends through the winding metal-paths of the scrambled Zaunite districts. They managed to catch up with the friends as they approached a decrepit building.

"The Hope House Orphanage?" Ekko said. They watched as the friends lingered in front of the building, looking around, and then Jessa went up with the same glow as Nessie did. This time, Jessa was pulling food right out of nothingness. Not only food but also containers and other things like drawing supplies, clothes and toys-practical-tool combo. Jessa barked something at Jessie and Eric and they jumped to it.

They hauled the conjured things to the orphanage and the doors opened and everyone came out to meet them. The kids threw themselves at the four friends, even at the grouch Jessa, and laughed and danced around them.

"So they help out with homeless helpless orphaned kids. That's not evil, right?!" Ezreal asked, eyes wide with disbelief, awe and anxiousness.

"Maybe it's just a front." Talon said. Ezreal gave him a look. "Why do you keep on focusing on the negative?" he asked. Talon grinned a little. "Why do you keep on asking questions and then question anyone who answers you?" he asked. Ezreal decided not to answer and looked away instead.

The friends spent around an hour inside the orphanage before they came out of it. This time it was the matron of the orphanage who escorted them out. It seemed like a fond goodbye. They exchanged some words with her and left in a good mood. And as soon as the matron closed the door, the friends vanished into thin air.

"Whaaaaaa…" Wukong said in disbelief. "THEY JUST DISAPPEARED!" Ezreal said. "Is that what happened back there?" Rhaast said sarcastically. "We would've never known without you, Ezreal. We are so thankful you are here to help us figure it out." Kayn added just as sarcastically. The blonde blushed and looked indignant. They looked to Kaeven who was using Scrying Spells and taking in notes.

"Enough of that! Track them down!" Ekko said, grabbing the notes from Kaeven. Kaeven's eyes glowed for a moment. "They're at the park." he said. He teleported his team off to a distance away from the friends to make sure they don't notice. The caught up with the friends who were strolling through the park.

The Golden Dawn is Piltover's only ecological park to speak of and it's the crowning achievement of the Bluewind Court's Oronnis Clan's Carilda Matti. The park is accessible by anyone and spans a whooping twenty hectares, featuring sprawling verdures, magically-simulated seasons to foster weather-dependent plants, animal sanctuaries and relaxation and recreational attractions. Visiting those had an entrance fee. So far, Carilda's managed to find a way to make tons of money while making the world a little greener.

"Are they cutting across the park?" Talon asked. "Seems like it." Kayn said. From a distance, they could see the friends had bought some street food and were chomping it down with gusto. Wukong's stomach made a rumble. "Really? After all the things you were cramming your stomach with?" Ekko asked in disbelief. The Vastayan grinned sheepishly.

"Do you think they notice us?" Kaeven asked after some time.

The way Jessie kept facing towards their general direction every time she took an exaggeratedly delighted bite of her food and make ecstatic facial expressions so criminal it should be capital punishment on the spot.

"HOW CAN SHE MAKE FRIED TESRO LOOK SO DELICIOUS?!" Ezreal bellowed. Their stomachs were growling because of her temptations.

Tesro is a native Piltovan and Zaunite cuisine. It was a piece of flatbread wrapped and fried into a roll and stuffed fat with all sorts of toppings of your choice. Then Jessie ate the last piece of her treat with such succulence that made Summoner and Champion fall to their knees.

It was pure food pornography. In Jessie's case, it was both food pornography and just plain pornography.

Jessie giggled until Jessa and Nessie pinched her by her ears and hauled her along. They rounded the old giant Bloodbloom Tree around and quite literally disappeared from sight. "WE LOST THEM AGAIN?!" Rhaast finally shrieked in frustration. And this time, they did lose the friends for real. Kaeven couldn't track them. Rhaast couldn't track them. "They evaded a bunch of Champions and their Summoner and a Darkin." Talon said in amusement. Kaeven glared at him.

"This isn't funny! We might've lost our only lead!" he hissed. Talon smirked. Kaeven's group approached the Bloodbloom Tree and inspected the area around it. They circled more than three times and found nothing except…

"Do you think they slid down there?" Ekko asked. He and Ezreal crouched and were looking down on a hole the blonde spotted. "It's big enough for a man." Ezreal said. He cast an expert eye on the hole again. "But it's too shallow." he added. Kayn snorted. "There's no way they're living down a rabbit hole." he said.

Ezreal suddenly jerked. He looked at Kaeven in alarm and excitement. "Hey, you got the readings?" he said. Kaeven handed him the spectral copies of the League's files. He looked at it for a minute or so, his blue eyes dancing excitedly. He looked up triumphantly to his friends who looked down on his in excitement.

"Well, spill!" Wukong said. "This is one of the epicenters of the unknown energy pulses! They led us to the motherload!" Ezreal said, eyes gleaming. They all looked excited. Kaeven looked elated. They gazed at the large rabbit hole and wondered what to do next.

"It's not radiating any magical emission at all. How the hell are we supposed to get through?" he said. Silence followed his words. No one really knew what to do even if they wracked their head over the damn thing the whole night. "Uh, guys?" Rhaast said. The demonic eye on Kayn's scythe was looking at the hole. They looked and nearly jumped out of their skins.

A small pool of distorted space, rippling like disturbed waters, had appeared hovering a few inches off the ground. And from this distortion of space-time continuum poked Jessie's half-sunken face. With without a doubt a mischievous gleam on her eyes and impish smile on her lips, she sunk back into the distortion.

The distortion remained as if tempting Summoner and Champions to follow through.

"Are you going?" Talon asked. "WHOO-HOO!" Ezreal and Ekko yelled as they jumped first into the rift. "This smells like a trap." Talon hissed to Kaeven. "They already jumped." Kaeven answered back. Wukong jumped next. Kaeven, Talon and Kayn hesitantly followed, all the while a rioting Rhaast demanded to be brought to the other side of the spatial rift.

The three jumped into the distortion and immediately shielded their eyes from the dizzying, vomit-inducing chaotic kaleidoscope of colors, sensations and warped reality. When their feet touched solid ground, Kaeven, Talon and Kayn visibly looked relieved. They saw Ezreal, Ekko and Wukong holding their stomachs.

"I bet Ezreal'll be the first one to barf." came Jessie's voice. Kaeven and the Champions swerved to look at the four friends and instantly felt the rush from their stomachs. They rushed off to separate parts to barf. If only Rhaast was capable of such a feat, he would also gladly do so. Instead, the Darkin mentally wailed in desperation as his nonexistent stomach churned like a storm-tossed sea.

"Eeewww! Gross!" Jessie exclaimed, giggling. It took them two minutes to reel in their rioting stomachs. "Oh, gods. I think I'm gonna be sick!" Ekko said before barfing again.

Nessie took pity on them and Bibbidi-Bobbidi-Boo-ed some of her best herbal tea concoctions steaming upon ceramic mugs. "Gather round, children." she said in a soothing tone that made Kaeven, Ezreal, Ekko, Talon, Wukong and Kayn move towards her despite their suffering.

"Here, drink this. It'll be good for you." she said in a motherly tone. Summoner and Champions felt too wretched to actually fight it so they took the steaming mugs from her and tried to drink it without barfing it all back up.

A minute passed and their squeamish stomachs slowly stopped turning over its contents again and again and they calmed down. They kept drinking the tea until they finished it all, quite thankful their bodies came back to normal, even though their breaths were still ragged and quick.

"Okay! You four better explain some things!" Kaeven demanded, bolting up and looked accusingly at the four friends. Kaeven and the Champions were quite surprised that the friends were sitting on empty air and calmly sipped tea.

"What, us?! You do the explaining! You've been following us like stalkers, you are!" Jessie exclaimed in an indignant tone. "YEAH!" Nessie said. "We were investigating and it had been the right call to follow you guys!" Ezreal said. "Well, congratulations, you found us!" said Eric in such a cheery tone that they couldn't tell if he was being truthful or sarcastic. "So what is this place?" Kaeven asked.

Quite truthfully, Kaeven was more concerned with the friends' reaction. It suggested that they weren't threatened by Kaeven and his group. Perhaps the mind tricks the friends used earlier aren't the only things up their sleeves. "This is Old Zaun-Piltover." Jessa said.

The Runeterrans looked around, seeing nothing but a moonlit star-filled night. The strangely bright moonlight cast soft and revealing light all around the area and it was nothing but woods for all around and the lake behind them. "What is this place?" Ekko said. "I just told you." Jessa said sarcastically. "No, I mean what kind of place is this? Are we still in Piltover or Zaun or Valoran or Runeterra?" he clarified.

"None of the above! This is a-" Eric began but Nessie and the Jessies gave him a look. Gaialogy is topic he'll happily talk about for months if allowed to do so. He would've loved to explain the mechanics behind artificial spacefold-timefold reality molding and layering but the others didn't want him to, which certainly was the correct and right thing to do, so he kept his tongue to himself. He grinned sheepishly at his friends.

"It's a dimension of its own. Period." Nessie said. The Runeterrans noticed how Eric was silenced by the rest and deduced that they knew this place more than they let on.

"I didn't know such a thing existed." Ezreal said as he marveled at his surroundings. Aside from the bright moonlight, bioluminescent flora of many variety lent light as well as glowing insects that were the size of a grown man's fist and cast soft but unnaturally revealing light. "Lovely, isn't it?" Nessie said.

The serene and awed expression on her face stole the men's breaths for a moment. Her wide smile was blinding. "So you live here?" Kaeven asked. The friends nodded. "The rent's really cheap." Eric said cheerfully.

Then Kayn's scythe appeared at Jessie's neck.

"What the hell are you?" he asked in a low voice. Somehow, the easy smile still on Jessie's face and the nonchalance of the friends of the current situation suggested something else entirely. "Kayn, there's no need for that." Rhaast said, his voice cutting the heavy silence that followed. "Why?" Kayn asked. "Put me down!" Rhaast barked angrily.

Confused, Kayn obeyed and eyed the friends warily.

"Look. We don't have an ulterior motive but we're not handing to you our life's story and we certainly don't want you ruining the easy life we have." Jessa said. Kaeven looked at his friends. He decided. "We're only interested in the strange energy the League detected. I don't care what you are or why you're here. My parents trust you guys and I guess you care about them too because you set up a barrier around their home." he said.

The friends looked at each other, surprised.

"That's the crux of the entire situation. You see that strange energy that shocked Piltover and Zaun? That was us." Jessie said. The revelation shook the Runeterrans but what shocked them more was the honesty in Jessie's eyes, in all their eyes. Before Kaeven and the others could voice disbelief, the friends activated their Deus Psi and were bathed in the ghostly white sheen. "That's not magic." Rhaast said. The glow was gone after a moment, enough to demonstrate to the Runeterrans that they were speaking the truth.

"That energy, I've never seen it's like." Rhaast said in awe. "All the more reason to mark you as persons of interest." Kaeven said. That energy that washed over them. It was unlike anything they've ever seen. It wasn't magic, you can be assured of that, so it was completely unknown what it appeared to be. "Did you attack our two countries on purpose?" Ekko asked. Nessie looked at him in the eye.

"No, we didn't do it on purpose. Our gifts reawakened and it was something we had no control over. It didn't do anything to this place but we didn't expect it would leak out to Piltover and Zaun as well. It had an interesting reaction with synthetic hextech crystals." she said truthfully.

"We can't let them walk away." Kayn said, hefting the Darkin scythe again and upon Jessie's neck. "I wouldn't do that if I were you." Jessie said playfully. "Why? I'm not afraid of you!" Kayn said. "If the locals see a bunch of strangers threatening us, they're gonna come to our aid." Jessa stated.

Kayn was about to retort when they all heard a rush of wings and wind and darkness descended upon them and a blow sent Kayn flying to the waters of the lake.

"Oh, crap." the Jessies said.

Ezreal and Ekko suddenly sank to the ground, legs pulled under by strong limbs.

Something knocked Talon on his back and laid a solid weight on his chest to keep him down.

Something wrapped around Wukong in an iron-tight embrace.

Kaeven's fists burst into flames and his eyes glowed bright. The four friends panicked. "It's okay, everyone! Everything's fine! We're not hurt! See?" Eric cried into the darkness. The light came back on. "We'll be the judge of that." said a woman's rich voice.

With the light on, Kaeven and the Champions could see the new players. Their eyes widened.

Two giant eagles swooped down along with their seven young. From the ground came burrowing up ants the size of tomcats and buzzing bees about the same size came down from above the treeline canopy. They came led by their queens. It was a pair of giant wolves that surrounded Talon, one of them pinning him down and the pups ran away with his blades. Wukong was embraced by a pair of giant snakes.

The rich woman's voice came from one of the giant eagles.

"YOU CAN TALK?!" Ezreal said. "Don't even try to struggle, human stranger, lest you wish us use greater force." said the bee queen grandly. Ezreal and Ekko stopped struggling. The talking overlarge animals eyed them with a critical gaze even as the eagle inspected by turns Eric, Nessie, Jessie and Jessa. "They're not harmed." declared the eagle. A collective sigh of relief came from the strange beasts. "We just told you that, Chloe." Eric said. "We got here in time!" cried a shrilly voice from above. It belonged to one of the many overlarge light-bugs. A chorus of hoorays rang all around.

"Can you please take off your paw off me for a minute? I can't breathe." Talon requested politely. The wolf looked down at him and decided to be gracious. After all, the man was fully disarmed by his pups. The ants pulled Ezreal and Ekko from the holes and quickly sealed it up with such a skill they didn't think possible. But then again these animals actually talked and had intelligence. "One wrong move and you'll find yourself dead before you know it." the bee queen warned.

Wukong was released from the serpentine embrace he was trapped on. Kaeven ceased his magic. Kaeven, Ekko, Ezreal and Wukong looked unsure but they were outnumbered. Besides, Eric, Nessie, Jessie and Jessa tried their hardest to contain the situation. Kayn came bursting from the waters and saw his friends and teammates surrounded. He rushed forward but Chloe and her mate, Xander, flew forward and met him halfway.

If Kayn was bonded with a Summoner and had access to Runes, Masteries and items, he would win outright. Alas that his human strength couldn't match the bestial strength before him. Jessa stretched his hand and Rhaast came flying from Kayn's grasp and soared into Jessa's hand. Xander grabbed Kayn between his massive claws and that was the end of Kayn's resistance. He tried to resist but the inhuman grasp binding him didn't relent. Xander deposited him with the rest of the Runeterrans.

Surrounded by such a display of solidarity, the Runeterrans were more than intimidated. They felt quite helpless. "You came to this realm, human strangers, to threaten our friends? The nerve of you!" said one of the wolves. "I saw them with my own eyes, I did. They was all snoopy-like, asked impersonal questions, they did. When that long-haired boy pointed there scythe on Jessie, I flew as fast as I could to get some help, see." said one of the light-bugs. "Blitzy!" Nessie, Jessie, Jessa and Eric said. "What did I do?" asked the bug, recognizing the displeased tone. "We had it all under control." Nessie said. "One of them was about to behead you and you had it under control?" exclaimed one of the wolves. "YES!" the four friends bellowed. The Animalians boomed with laughter.

More animals came to join the original group, all of them intelligent and larger than their normal counterparts. Surrounded by four strangers with even stranger powers and a bunch of overlarge intelligent and dangerous animals, the Runeterrans felt more than just a little nervous.

"This was just all a misunderstanding! We're all friends!" Jessie said cheerfully, though panic was beginning to rise from her tone. She wrapped an arm around Ezreal's and Ekko's shoulders. "Act buddy-buddy!" she hissed to the two.

Playing along naturally, Ekko and Ezreal slung an arm around Jessie's shoulder, smiling as brightly as they could. "Still, these strangers look dangerous. They're all armed." said the ant queen. The Animalians nodded in agreement. "Hear, hear!" they cried.

"It can't be helped. They've had a tough life, after all." Jessa piped up. Everyone looked at him. At this point, Nessie had begged him to intervene and diffuse the situation. "Everyone, this is Ezreal, Ekko, Talon, Wukong, Kayn and his sentient demon scythe Rhaast and, last but not least, Kaeven." Jessa introduced. Then he suddenly turned too saintly for his own good.

"Ezreal, Ekko, Talon and Kayn are orphans." Jessa said, his voice laced with empathy and exaggerated sadness.

There was a collective gasp from the Animalians at this revelation, so loud in fact that it sounded like thunderclap.

"Why, there's no meat on their bones!" the ant queen declared upon a closer inspection. "They're so thin! Mayhap they haven't eaten for days now!" Chloe said. The Runeterrans didn't have the nerve to butt in. "Wukong left his tribe because he was a misfit and no one really understood him." Jessa said.

Another collective gasp and more exclamations.

"Rhaast, the Darkin, is really just a misunderstood misguided individual who lived a life of violence and bloodshed for an empire that warped his mindset since he was a child before being imprisoned for eternity inside a scythe. If he just had been given the chance, he could've pursued his love for painting." Jessa said. "How do you know that?" Rhaast said in a low voice. "Can it." Jessa hissed back.

Another round of sympathy.

"And Kaeven spent most of his life bullied because he was fat. When he got turned down by the girl he liked all his life, he decided to turn his life around. He's done a good turn to himself, if I do say so myself." Jessa said. The Animalians nodded fervently and Kaeven felt embarrassed. "They didn't mean to follow us here but Jessie led them here. They got confused, panicked and asked some poorly-phrased questions, is all."Jessa said. "Oooooohhh!" the Animalians said. "Please forgive, dear guests, we protect our own here." the ant queen said. "You know what this means?" Eric suddenly piped in, his excitement very infectious and his eyes sparkled.

"A FEAST!" everyone yelled.

The Animalians unceremoniously grabbed Kaeven and the Champions. "Where are we going?" Kaeven asked, suddenly panicking. "To celebrate!" Eric said cheerfully. The Runeterrans now noticed that the friends were hovering above ground to keep up pace with the excited Animalians.

Old Zaun-Piltover couldn't have more than three hundred Animalians, not including them peepz from the insect kingdom, not including the young. The reason for the low numbers is that Old Zaun-Piltover isn't that seeded enough that it can support a population of thousands, maybe just around five hundred at most.

The good news is that the friends wanted to change that as soon as possible. Eric wanted it to be something as big as Asia someday and since he understood the mechanics behind temporal and spatial manipulation the best, it was best he be the one to spearhead it.

And he's already pitched ideas about living in a same-timeline-alternate-version of Earth setting in the 2000s. He can get carried away with his projects but at least he had Nessie, Jessie and Jessa to stop him should he go way overhead. The last time he went overboard, he nearly rewrote history itself and wiped clean the original timeline.

Anyhoo, Old Zaun-Piltover will be receiving a heavy makeover soon. Since Eric's Deus Psi has specialization in his famed scientific field, that makeover will be days from now.

And so Kaeven, Talon, Wukong, Ekko, Ezreal, Kayn and Rhaast found themselves shoved into a space. They looked around. It looked like the place was built over the ruins of a bygone civilization. The explorer and archeologist in Ezreal felt excitement at the prospect of studying and exploring these assimilated ruins.

The skeleton of a building, petrified further by the elements and strengthened by the flora that taken over and some other mysterious factor that kept it up, had been transformed by these sentient animals into a bustling marketplace. Bioluminescent flora was the main light source in the place in addition to the natural light of day and night.

They watched as Jessie and Jessa conjured food right from empty air and prepare it as the ingredients hung on the air. Nessie conjured bright spheres of light and connected them as if hung by an invisible string. Eric bent space all around to make way for the long large row of tables he summoned from nothingness and arranged them into a square pattern.

"What have we gotten ourselves into?" Kaeven asked. They didn't feel any animosity from the Animalians now but they still felt threatened by their looming sizes and greater strength. The Animalians did sport really wicked-looking talons, claws and fangs. That was until all Animalians in Old Zaun-Piltover showed up and Eric's spatial manipulation managed to cram everyone in the market square and it was still comfy.

By the time everyone in Old Zaun-Piltover arrived, the Runeterrans were sweating like crazy. They congregated and greeted each other like family with warmth and great affection, treating each other like their own blood. They congregated into large circle and began talking in fast and decisive tones.

Curiosity over came fear and the Runeterrans found themselves drinking in their new surroundings. In particular, Rhaast was interested in the "spark" that resided within every sentient beast here.

It wasn't the same all-consuming brilliance that he saw when the friends' touched him but it was a gentle candlelight that was strong enough to keep him at bay.

It was interesting to him for in his long, long life, he hadn't come across someone who could resist the dark magics of the Darkin. He also wondered if it was possible to steal such a strange magic for himself. If he did, he deliciously thought that he would be higher amongst his Darkin siblings.

"What thing is this?!" Ekko asked as he fingered one the dishes the Jessies placed on the tables. It resembled something straight from the nightmares of someone with entomophobia. It was a steaming gooey mess of spindly limbs and sickly-looking lumps. "Ah, you haven't those in your world, don't you?" said a kindly old voice. Kaeven, Talon, Wukong, Ekko, Ezreal, Kayn and Rhaast looked as a pair of old platypi _(Or platypuses, depending which side of the globe you're in)_.

They recognized them as the grandma **Melon** and grandpa **Apple** the four friends had been telling them in an effort to abate their rising fear and panic. These beasts, like the rest of them, didn't have any problems walking on their hind legs or on all fours. Age showing on their face and body and attired in grandparently clothes, they waddled over to them with a brilliant inner smile. Somehow it reminded the Runeterrans of grandparents they never had.

"They're not much to look at but they're quite delicious and good for you." grandpa Apple said. "Hey…" Ezreal said. It was impossible not to like the old couple. They were the very definition of homely. They exuded that feeling that it flooded everyone they came into contact with. "Well, in just a moment, you'll be our new residents! And your new families are ready to take you in!" said grandma Melon said happily. That statement nearly did them in. "New families?" Ekko croaked like a sick bullfrog. The old couple looked at them and beamed.

"Why, indeed! Jessa mentioned that you don't have families and we just couldn't have that." grandpa Apple said. Jessa conveniently zipped by in time to be impaled by seven glares. He noticed, beamed and winked and sent a thumbs-up their direction. "Oh, my gods. What have we gotten ourselves into?" Kaeven said again. This is certainly way more than he bargained for.

"Don't bother escaping. You guys ain't crossing the gates without our help." Jessie said as she came to them, grinning so wide that the smile threatened to spill from her face. "Are you ready to meet you new families?!" she squealed excitedly, openly displaying her glee at their expense. "I'm so happy I could stab you repeatedly for it!" Talon said in mock glee.

"You've got a litter of little brother and sisters!" Jessie said excitedly. The two of them began leaping like excited bunnies but a closer inspection would reveal Talon surreptitiously stabbing at Jessie and she's dodging it like a pro. There was a horn call as the food was finally laid out on the tables, which somehow managed to stay up despite the immense weight they supported.

There was an appreciative round of bestial sounds. Kaeven and the rest were pushed forwards to a special place, with Nessie, Eric and the Jessies right across them.

There a loud clap and everyone fell silent.

The Animalians toasted to Kaeven, Talon, Wukong, Ekko, Ezreal, Kayn and Rhaast as their new residents. Not only did the boys discover that they've got new families but also new aunts, uncles and cousins. The four friends beamed widely at them from their side of the table.

Kaeven was adopted by the bear **Star Waterfall** and her mate **Lone Wanderer** and their cubs **North Wind** and **Blue Deeps**. Talon was adopted by the wolves **Asha** and **Vex** and their half a dozen pups: **Red**,** Violet**,** Blue**,** Pink**,** Indigo** and **Burgundy**. Wukong was adopted by the great anacondas **Umi** and **Yasha**. Ekko and Ezreal were adopted by the Great Courts of Insecta Queens among which rules **Victoria** the Queen of Bees, **Elizabeth** the Queen of Ants, **Anastasia** the Queen of Wasps and **Georgia** the Queen of Termites. Both Zaunite prodigy and Piltovan master-explorer found themselves with four new mothers, tens of brothers and hundreds of sisters. Kayn, and by extension Rhaast, was adopted by the eagles **Chloe** and **Xander** and their chicks **Clara**, **Edmund**, **Pierre** and **Jaime**.

By the time everything was finished and the Animalians stopped making a loud ruckus in celebration and everyone got introduced to everyone, the boys' mouths were agape. Their foster parents came over to share the table with them and hugged them tight, eyes proud and watery at seeing their new children.

"LET'S EAT!" Eric and Jessie yelled cheerfully. It was followed by a chorus of happy voices and everyone dove into the mountain of strange food in front of them. Kaeven, Talon, Wukong, Ekko, Ezreal, Kayn and Rhaast still looked stunned. A soft talon clutched at Kayn's jeans and the Shadow Reaper looked down at four chicks, his new siblings, looking up at him with bright eyes. "Are you gonna be our big brother now?" asked one of them in a voice full of sweet innocence. Kayn squirmed with the uncomfortable knowledge that the statement made him feel warm inside. "Yes, they are gonna be your big brothers from now on. But it'll take some time before they get used to you. So go easy on them, okay?" Jessie said sweetly to the chicks.

"Oookkkaaayyy!" they replied obediently. Ezreal and Ekko were held up by their new brothers and sisters while their mother queens trilled happily at their new children. "How fast can you run, big brother?" Violet asked Talon. The pups smelled and rubbed against him and Talon tried to squirm when they touched a ticklish side of him. "Are you strong?" Burgundy asked. "Not as strong as you maybe." Talon said.

He didn't want to admit it but he had a weakness for dogs. When he was young, he briefly owned one before he'd given it away to someone else who could take care of him better than Talon could. The pups giggled. "We ran away with your blade things and buried it." Burgundy said mischievously. Talon grinned. "Holy crap! Talon's smiling!" Ezreal exclaimed. The Noxian cast him a look. "I can find it and I will find it." said Talon to the pups. "You can't! We buried it!" Red said as he leapt and put his front paws on Talon's shoulders.

Man, it was quite the weight.

The wolf pups wagged their tails so hard that it made a breeze. Ezreal and Ekko were faced with a multitude of new siblings. They all had different agendas, all of them determined to have a quality bonding time with their new brothers. The ants promised them they would love cobbling since they're kinda the mainstream-ish inventors in Old Zaun-Piltover while the bees insisted that gardening was the most enjoyable endeavor. The wasps insisted that there was nothing better than to spend the entire day playing away with the ton of self-made video games they have. The termites snorted at this and said that there was nothing better than devoting oneself to the arts and all its fields.

"Okay, break it up, you little brats. We have all the time in the world to bond with your new brothers!" Jessie said. Girl and younglings cheered at that. "What do you mean "all the time in world"?! We have to get back by tomorrow!" Ezreal and Ekko hissed to them.

Nessie smiled and winked at them. "Don't worry about that! With Eric here, you can spend an entire year on this side and come up to see the sunrise on the other side!" she said happily. Summoner and Champions noticed that she looked rather red as she drank the aromatic beer. "Ness, watch your drink." Jessa warned. Nessie snorted. "I'll be fine!" she said. "Is it true what she said?" Wukong asked excitedly. Jessa nodded.

"Yeah, but I told Eric to just make it a month or two instead." he said thoughtfully. "How is that even possible?" Kayn asked in disbelief. The Jessies smiled in a really cunning way. "This place is a world of its own and we can manipulate the passage of time here. Pretty impressive, right?" Jessie said. The Runeterrans looked at each other.

"Just like the fabled Bandle City." Ezreal said in wonder. "Call it a free vacation, courtesy of your friendly neighborhood awesomeness incarnates!" Nessie declared. "She's drunk." Wukong said. Nessie leapt up and joined the revelry dancing and singing with Eric and the Animalians. It really was a jolly time. "You should try these." Jessa said. Jessie looked like she really wanted to join in the celebration but a look from Jessa rooted her on the spot.

So she distracted herself by pushing the strange food in front of the Runeterrans. "That's gross." Talon observed as he gingerly poked at a lump of deep-purple meat. Ekko and Ezreal squeaked when it pulsated and Jessie giggled. "Sorry. I couldn't help it." she said.

"Quit teasing them!" commanded a regal voice. They looked up and saw Ekko's and Ezreal's new mothers, the four queens of Old Zaun-Piltover's insect kingdom. Wasp, ant, bee and termite settled easily on the air, borne aloft by glowing cloud of white. Then they decided to settle on the Jessies' shoulders. "Who wants to eat the worm?" Jessie yelled. "ME!" the Animalian children yelled brightly. Jessie took to the dish that looked like boiled carapace and ran her finger over the steaming surface. The hard carapace cracked open and gave way to white silky worm-like flesh. Ezreal nearly fainted and everyone else looked ready to flee from the table.

Jessa snapped his fingers and the worms rose and floated in the air as if alive and the Animalian children snapped at it with a playfulness only a beast could manage. They giggled as they jumped and snatched the treat right from the air. Jessa summoned spheres of golden liquid to the insects that took it up with gusto and drank with such relish.

Ekko and Kayn were the first to take in the courage to take one of the worm-like things and tentatively put it into their mouths. And they looked like they were going to melt anytime now. "Holy shit." the two managed.

"Does it taste good?" Talon asked tentatively. "Good is a wild understatement." Kayn groaned. The Noxian swallowed and rallied his courage and dared to eat one of the wormy things. He swallowed and then reeled as the explosion of flavor ravaged his tongue. He braced the table for support as disbelief and awe consumed him. "No-fucking-way." he muttered, staggering up as the wolf pups licked his face with gusto. "It's yummy, isn't it?" Burgundy asked. "WHY DOES THIS TASTE SO FUCKING GOOD?!" Kayn demanded as he fed one to Rhaast. The Darkin's eye on the scythe widened until it threatened to pop.

"Feed me!" demanded Pierre as he tried to roost on Kayn's shoulder. "Go, Kayn!" Ekko said, laughing out loud as the Ionian tried to carry that weight on his shoulder. The Ionian groaned as he collapsed. "Pussy." Rhaast jeered. "Shut up." Kayn hissed. He didn't stand but sat cross-legged on the ground and the eaglets leapt on his lap. Jessie thought it was a great idea and snapped her fingers.

The tables at the square danced as if alive and shrunk, their legs actually lessening in length. Nessie seemed to get her idea and she snapped her fingers too. Cherry blossom trees sprung forth from the ground and bloomed. The square was filled with its Animalian inhabitants' awe and delight. The trees and their cherry blossoms glowed a bright and soft hue and only served to enhance the entire environment. The moonlight looked especially beautiful with the addition of the glowing sakura petals which danced and fell to the ground like a dramatic rain.

Inspired, Eric brought out traditional Japanese alcoholic beverages to the cheers of the Animalian adults. Jessie created traditional Japanese treats and pastries alongside it and the merriment reached a whole new level. Many rose up to dance and sing into the night, conversations flowed freely as did the celebratory spirit.

The Runeterrans tasted many bizarre and weird-looking dishes that turned out to be insanely delicious. It continued into the night until one by one, they all fell asleep from exhaustion.

**The Ark**

"So I guess there's a greater reason why you said to befriend them instead of just a memory wipe?" Eric asked Jessa. If only Jessa's pet Hellhound Doki were around, he'll come up with lots and lots of complex schemes. Unfortunately, he was still under thorough inspection. "It's something Doki said to me before. Goodness makes better chains than evil, something along those lines." Jessa said. Nessie perked up.

"Oh, the shackles of affection and gratitude tactic?" she said. Jessa brightened. "Yes, that's the one!" he said. Jessie and Eric looked at Nessie in surprise. "I'm shocked you know about that." Jessie said. Nessie reddened. "I read books too, you know!" she said. She coughed to get the conversation back on track.

"Anyway, we're unfamiliar with many things in this world. We don't know for sure that some Earthlings would want to settle in Runeterra and who are we to deny them that option? Am I right? _(Jessie, Nessie and Eric nodded in agreement)_ So the idea is to get close to a select number of natives and get a personal perspective about Runeterra's cultural, political and social landscape." Jessa said. "That's a bloody good idea." Eric agreed.

"Why not just find somewhere isolated and build a civilization there and pretend to be a recently-discovered isolated people?" Jessie asked. "Good point." Jessa said. "Yeah, there's that. But we all know how interaction between the foreigners and the natives go down from our own history books. Remember when explorers and expansionists landed in the New World?" Eric said. Nessie nodded in agreement. "We could make just an outpost here in Runeterra and this planet's gonna be like a vacation destination or something?" she said.

The four Founders sighed. So many things to do. Since the escape from their native solar system's destruction was their idea, the survivors are turning to the four friends for guidance and leadership. "We can always add Earthlings to Jessa's isolated island." Eric said softly.

Nessie and the Jessies looked at him. "Now that's he said it, it doesn't sound like a bad idea." Nessie said. "Just a small number and then the Jessies can make expansions of the place when it runs smoothly as planned." Eric said. Jessie and Jessa thought about it and nodded. "Jessa, I take it that your Age of Mythology peepz are loyal to you?" Nessie asked.

"Of course. All of our Omniverse Psi creations are connected to us down to an instinctual level. Even if our relationship with them is antagonistic at best, they're still compelled to protect and follow us at the least." Jessa said.

Nessie shot up from her sitting position like a rocket and paced around the floor, her three friends looking at her with amusement. "Why would you design something like that? You know how I hate the concept of servitors!" Nessie said heatedly. "Which is why the Omniverse Psi is limited to just the four of us to make sure no one will mistreat them." Jessa said easily.

So Jessa has his Ascended Animal children, Jessie has her A.I. children and then there's Nessie with her Homunculi race. About forty years ago _(Age is kinda nonsense as by that time, Jessa had integrated the Deus Psi into them that stopped them from aging almost twenty years before the whole fiasco)_, the **U**nited **D**ominions and **S**overeignties tasked Nessie with the creation of a servitor race. It was during a time where human ego had swollen to ungodly proportions.

The Jessies' had threatened the UDS with another World War if they pursued the topic of a servitor race _(Jessa said that to their face while Jessie jokingly implied it)_. Eric preferred not to get tangled into the mess so he didn't engage in it so the UDS turned to the most naïve of the Founders, Nessie. And the previous three facepalmed when Nessie got herself sweet-talked into it.

It had been a painful ten years for her to create the Homunculi race but she's done it on her own despite the other three's protest. So thusly the Homunculi race was created. Homunculi are artificial superhuman versions of the human race. They are naturally able to foster Psi in their own bodies and can develop unique branches of it. All Homunculi stop aging once they reach a certain point in time, their physical and mental faculties are twenty times far more superior to humans. They remain perfectly healthy all their lives, resisting even a large selection of deadly diseases, mutations, cancers and radiation poisoning.

All the Homunculi are attractive, physically and mentally impressive and are more than well-endowed. Even at a young age, they are able to carry ten tons, jump up to or fall from thirty feet safely, hold their breaths for up to three hours and their skin can harden enough to withstand bullets and several heavy-caliber firearms. All of these, I might add, improve as they age. Also, Homunculi-Human copulation always results with a Homunculi child.

Anyhoo, long story short, it only took a year for Nessie to realize that UDS planned to make slaves out of Homunculi, their promises of equality and acceptance complete bullshit. So it started the Homunculi Wars that spanned five years and ended the reign of UDS which was supplanted by the mostly-democratic **U**nited **N**ations **A**lliance of **E**arth, which in turn created UNSA to monitor all scientific endeavors and ensure that unsavory or shady enterprises can't damage the delicate house of cards that was the political landscape of Earth. The Homunculi are third as to the Animalians are second and A.I. the first in terms of numbers but they share the unequalled fervor, devotion and loyalty to their makers.

Anyhoo, back to the conversation…

Nessie was pacing back and forth. "What hypocrites are we? We were so against the idea of a servitor race but here we are, in possession of a large number of it." she said. "Nessie, we made them because we knew humanity is untrustworthy and flawed, more prone to degeneracy and crude base instincts. In that time we've shared Earth with them, they came to know of our flaws and endeavored to avoid it. They're successful in doing so. Nessie, they're not our servants, they're our betters." Jessie said. Her eyes glinted with a cold light. There was a cold comfort in that gaze. Nessie sighed. "Fine." she said in surrender.

"And, besides, these are concepts given life. They're, by definition alone, unkillable." Jessa said. He balked when Nessie and Jessie aimed a look of concentrated displeasure at him. He looked away. Jessie smiled at something that came to her just now. "You know what? I think I'll call Elisa and the gang to the Ark so we can share a quality bonding time! Waddaya say?" she said.

Nessie brightened considerably and the two girls ran out of the room, giggling. Jessa and Eric could feel the Deus Psi pulses and knew that Jessie had summoned Elsa and her Grim Princess posse. The fact that Jessie's and Nessie's high squeals reached their ears meant that Jessie had been true to her word. Jessa looked to Eric.

"You wanna help with the development?" he asked. Eric grinned. "Teach me how to do it." he said eagerly. "Okay, our minds are more supercomputer now thanks to Psi-induced development. Now I want you to close your eyes and think about Create Your Own Adventures." Jessa said. Eric grinned eagerly and closed his eyes. It was true what Jessa said.

The Founders' minds were more of a Matrioska Brain now rather than a biological body part. For once, they have an Internet-like archive of all scientific knowledge from way, way, way back up to the very present. This was one of the things they really needed as some projects don't have the luxury of time to consult a reliable reference point.

In Eric's case, it was even further extended to contain all the existing CYOAs on Earth's Internet and you can bet there's a whole lot of them. Eric's grin widened as information flowed into his mind, all too visible and it was like surfing through the web on how visible and controllable it was. "Okay, I think you got it now. Now try searching for a CYOA you want to use. Remember the rules I told you about? Yeah, remember those because they're always in play." came Jessa's soothing tone into Eric's psyche.

Eric smiled contentedly as he scanned through millions of CYOAs dreamers and free spirits came up with since it became a trend. "Something that could help, huh?" Eric said. "And it had better be good!" came Jessa's demand.

So Eric chose two CYOAs, one he thought would entertain him to no end and the other was purely for helping out his friends while perhaps making him the OPiest among his friends.

One was _Fairy King CYOA_ by Sockminster. And, of course, he'd rather much cheat at any game, Eric ignored the allotted points and choices and chose as many as he wanted. The second we'll explore much later.

Fairy King is a CYOA with the story about the MC _(That's you, the player or the reader to be exact)_ killing the old fairy queen, by accident or not is left to our imagination. Nesbit, the fairy familiar, walks us on our emergency ascension as the new king of all fairies lest the fairy realm is lost. By the rules of the game, you're allowed to take only one wife to ally with a powerful clan of the fairy court. Since Eric was a natural man-slut and hated to leave the other fairy girls in the dark, he actually chose to split an essence of himself via Psi and make multiple bodies of himself for himself.

"Whoa. You actually resorted to self-cloning, huh?" Jessa said in amusement. Eric winked at him.

Eric allowed the course of the CYOA emerging from Fictionverse and establishing itself as fact in their reality. Eric allowed eight of his new bodies to disappear as the tale of the new Fairy King came to life. Eight bodies so he could marry the eight fairy candidates for queen.

_Shaylee, the Princess of the Little People_

_Henny, the Princess of the Fauna_

_Crane Twins (Rowan and Regina), the Princesses of the Sylph_

_Tianna, the Queen of the Changelings_

_Maurelle, the Princess of the Dark Elves_

_Elfie, the Princess of the Light Elves_

_Orla, a fairy so old and mysterious but with armies of bone_

_Nokomis, the Queen of the Tree Spirits_

The Marriage Contract would go as **True Love!**\- Mutual Major Advantage, **Interests**\- Mutual Minor Advantage, **Attraction**\- Mutual Major Advantage, **Libido**\- Mutual Minor Advantage, **Empathy**\- Mutual Major Advantage, **Dominance**\- Mutual Minor Advantage, **Support**\- Mutual Minor Advantage, **Others**\- Mutual Minor Advantage.

The Fae Aspect would go as _Pointy Ears, Wings, Faerie Eyes, Horns, Antlers, Antennae, Tail, Tongue, Claws, Cute, Aposematic, Large, Magic Fingers, Plant Life, Swarthy, Luminous_.

The Public Works would go as _Fantastical Familiars, Heartstone, Mousways, Breeding Rights, Spicy Wind, Fetch Factory, Dark City, Sun's Tail, Bloom, Seasons, Spritewell, Sex_.

That's basically the entire CYOA.

"Don't do anything I wouldn't." Jessa warned with a playful smile as eight of Eric's clones disappeared. The remaining two with him grinned. "There's literally nothing you won't do." Eric said. Jessa laughed out loud. "So I guess the Fairy King CYOA is for helping us?" he asked. "No. That's the other one." Eric said. But now that Jessa mentioned it, the Fairy King CYOA is a powerful tool to have.

With the Fairies at their back, the Age of Mythology peepz would be kept safe by an unseen force.

And with it, Eric felt an inner tremor of fear and awe at the same time.

He remembered Nessie's initial fear about the Omniverse Psi and felt the full weight and understanding of her fears. Eric's intellect told him that he would easily become the strongest among the Founders. There are literally thousands upon thousands of CYOAs out there focused on wish-granting and power-giving and he could potentially increase his own power levels endless of times.

Hell, the Fairy King CYOA just created an entire world of fairies, with animals and plants, elements and phenomena, all similar but somehow totally alien, related to that world right from scratch and built it up from the ground in impossible speeds. It was creating a new world effortlessly. It was a one-sided worldverse but it's creation and the scale of that creation was something even Eric would claim to be unprecedented. The realm was growing without his conscious control and introducing life that could only be seen in Earth's myths and folklore or a fantastical fictional combination.

"Nessie was right. This Omniverse Psi is a beautiful and terrible thing, it is." Eric said, visibly shaking. The happiest of smiles lit Jessa's face, knowing that he delivered what he had set out to do and all his sleepless nights and efforts weren't in vain after all. He planted his lips on Eric's mouth and Eric responded too, deepening the kiss _(Oh, yes, they're that close even in real life)_ and caressing each other's tongue.

"You're cheating on Lux, you know." Jessa teased when they ended the kiss. Eric looked into his bestfriend's eyes and, with all frankness, eyes shining, told him, "I'm a guy who loves and cares for many people." Eric's not a playboy or a womanizer or something, he simply has too much love and too much heart, he loves greatly and gives it his all, going above and beyond the norms of society when needed be. Other people may shun the notion but there are people like that in the world, back in the day when rules weren't chains and even up to the present when judgment graces everyone's movement and constricts their identity. Or Eric simply doesn't believe in loving just one person alone, he's polyamorous, he's a man-slut after all _(Yes, you are, Eri. You're just in denial)_.

As an effect of Eric's CYOA choices coming to reality, Eric's form changed to accommodate the alterations. Jessa's eyes widened. "Interesting. That's not any form of Psi I know of but it's Deus-tier." Jessa said before he lapsed into his own brand of scientific babbling. "Maybe it's a new Psi?" Eric interrupted before his head got crammed with labyrinthian terms only Jessa could understand. Jessa looked at him. "The energy reading in you is the same wavelength as our sample of Quintessence." Jessa said.

Quintessence, or Aether the fifth element, is the name they call the mysterious magic-like energy. It had been given to them by "guests". These "guests" were the last remaining Quintessence-dependent races on Earth before its destruction.

In the Founders' exploration of scientific basis in mythology, folklore, occult and many pseudo-sciences with crytozoology and cryptobotany being most particular, they came across what they called the Early Days theory.

Among the main point they pitched into the theory is that "Man" is a blanket classification of the modern human as well as the inhuman chimeric fantastical humanoid creatures that are depicted in myths and stories.

The Founders theorized that humans and these creatures were merely offshoots of a progenitor ancestor. The Founders also theorized that Quintessence used to be common back in the early days but some unknown reasons, natural or artificial, became scarce as time passed on. It was reinforced when the Founders came across their "guests".

These survivors, exiles of the predominantly human-dominated modern world, were the last of their kinds. They used to be the zenith of the races to live and die on the face of the Earth with Quintessence fueling their supernatural abilities until it faded over time and with it, their powers and dominance. It was from these "guests" that the Founders first acquired their Quintessence samples. In exchange for allowing their kind to board the Ark, they gave their last remaining samples to the Founders for them to research. These "guests" live within an interconnected alternate-timeline Earth maintained by the biggest dimension core, a moon-sized one, Eric ever made.

"Mind Over Arcana…" Jessa said in awe and unbridled curiosity. Eric grinned and snapped his fingers. "That's really catchy." he said. "Maybe the reason why this new Psi emerged is because we're in a different environment. This is a world where magic does exist. It may be the same or a different kind of Quintessence compared to our world but it's present. If Quintessence didn't exist in this world, it may have come up with just the special strains of Deus Psi." Jessa said thoughtfully.

"That's scary. We can influence Quintessence as we want it to." Eric said, shivering a bit. An evil smile crossed Jessa's face. "I don't like where this is going." Eric said. Jessa snorted. "I'm not planning anything. I just want to research it." he said innocently, too innocently. "That's what Nessie and I are scared of. You and Jessie always go overboard whenever you're deep into your research. You two have the tendency to steamroll over everything, ethics and morality included, in the name of your science. Just promise me. Don't do anything Nessie and I wouldn't do." Eric said sternly. Jessa pouted.

The girls came in fangirling at the top of their lungs.

It was Elisa Witchmoore and her group of friends. Before he joined in with Jessie and Nessie in fangirling, he also confirmed that their new allies indeed possessed the new Mind Over Arcana _(MoAR)_. Jessa shook his head and continued with his work as his three bestfriends squealed and shrieked mindlessly over their new guests. He also noticed how Elisa also fawned over Jessie and smirked. At least the girl knew avatars of evil and chaos when she saw one. She cast a look over to Jessa and her smile got bigger. Jessa realized what she just did and a grin split his face.

Well, well, well…

They found a Disney Princess more than willing to be their partner-in-crime.

**Runeterra: Old Zaun-Piltover**

Morning peeked through the horizon of Old Zaun-Piltover as the realm's sun rose. The older Animalians, the parents mostly, reluctantly woke up first to begin the day. It had been an exhilarating feast last night. Animalians would cling even unto the flimsiest excuse just to have a celebration. The celebration lasted all through the night until everyone fell asleep where they stand. Ezreal and Ekko were the first to awake.

And for some reasons, to be surrounded by insects the size of a housecat and weren't grossed out by the multiple limbs. They couldn't even tell if the insects were sleeping but they just settled on them like a blanket, completely still. Their new mothers had a lofty position being beside their heads like side pillows. Ezreal slapped Ekko's shoulder. The Zaunite looked at him and saw the blonde grinning and pointing upward.

Nessie, Jessie, Jessa and Eric slept while suspended in the air. They must've conjured pillows and blankets for themselves and cleaned up last night's remains. The Animalians began to stir and wake up, their yawns sounding like blaring horns that woke up the rest of the sleeping Runeterrans. "It wasn't a dream." Kaeven said.

His voice sounded half-relieved, half-desperate. Kaeven jumped when a small paw lay solidly upon his shoulder. He looked and saw his new brother and sister, North Wind and Blue Deeps.

"Are you ready for adventure, big brother?" North Wind said excitedly. "Ahah." Kaeven replied as if the joke has gone far enough. He stood up, disturbing the others and gave the two bear cubs warm pat on the head and barged towards the sleeping floating forms of the four friends.

The Animalian children watching him soon giggled as every time Kaeven tried to tap Nessie, Eric or the Jessies, their bodies would rise higher up the air and out of his reach. Ekko and Ezreal were soon laughing with the younglings. When Kaeven lost his temper and he conjured a fireball on each palm, that's when the four friends stirred. "What's the rush, Kaeven? It's too early in the morning!" Jessie complained. "This has gone long enough! Return us to our world and we can part in peace" he hissed. The Jessies aimed such a pointed look at him that Kaeven backed a step.

The Jessies made a "tsk" and floated away. "Nessie, you handle this ungrateful buffoon!" Jessie said as haughtily as she could. Nessie woke up the last and rubbed her eyes as she floated down to Kaeven until they saw each other eye to eye. She sleepily rubbed her eyes and Kaeven's face reddened a bit.

"Trust us, Kaeven! We won't do you wrong by us!" Nessie said. Kaeven began stammering at which point Nessie took his hands in hers and looked at him straight in the eye, not even noticing that Kaeven could literally cook an egg on his face right now. "Trust us, Kaeven! When you get back to Runeterra after two months, it'll just be early morning back there! Trust me!" she said.

There was so much truth and confidence in her eyes that Kaeven stuttered his agreement. "You're weak." Kayn said, laying a hand on Kaeven's shoulder. The Piltovan nearly burst into tears right there. Nessie looked at the Champions and aimed such a searing smile of pure innocence and purity that they felt like saints having a holy vision. "Trust us!" she said.

And the fools bloody did.

The four friends spent the entire day watching in amusement as Summoner and Champions were dragged for the whole day by their foster siblings. Visiting each of their homes, getting a tour of the lifestyle each went through every day. Not even realizing it, Kaeven, Talon, Wukong, Ekko, Ezreal and Kayn, even Rhaast, forgot their initial concerns and actually enjoy it.

It was initially frightening but their fears was drowned by the awe they felt when they saw the towering Spiraling Nests of the Great Insecta Courts, the overgrown Warren-Dens of the Wolves, the scenic Rainfall Cove of the Bears, the vertigo-inducing Winding Cliffs of the Eagles and the strangely-comforting Undermuck City of the Snakes. Amazed that these Animalians possessed such advanced grasp of architectural engineering, their works shocked and awed at the same time, the Runeterrans couldn't help but get swept with a tourist's excitement. Each place is a unique setting which featured a unique way of life and approach to living in such conditions. And these weren't all the things in here! There were tons more!

They began to know the complexity of this realm called Old Zaun-Piltover. While these Ascended Animals were no threat to each other, there were certain "dangers" in this place, all of which is considered an extreme sport for these enlightened beasts.

One of them is fishing. Fishing is the main source of meat for the carnivores in the realm. While there is no actual natural prey and predator cycle in either freshwater or saltwater, Nessie's plants and symbiotes inhabit these great bodies of water. Some of them are passive but most of them are capable of fighting back.

When asked, Nessie and Jessa said they wanted the Animalians to retain their natural instincts and channel it positively, not wanting that insight and instinct bred out of them and reducing them to walking talking domesticated creatures _(AKA Humans)_. Also, it was exercise for the carnivores so they can spend all that pent-up energy.

Anyhoo, these symbiotes come in all manners of sizes but the ones situated in freshwater usually come around the size of a shark and there is that one symbiote that is practically the size of an island when it came to saltwater. It takes a small army of Animalians to take on symbiotes of these sizes. Thankfully, their battle happens upon the shallow waters. They have a technique that agitates these symbiotes and causes them to practically throw themselves on shore.

The truly brave ones would take the fight to these deadly symbiotes on open waters. It was some kind of rite of passage for the carnivores, a test of their worthiness against such foes.

Having witnessed a live demo at the Winding Cliffs themselves, the Runeterrans deduced that it was the stuff of legendary battles.

There was a specific way of defeating a symbiote. Damaging it too much or mishandling any part of the process will result in wasted effort and resources. And every fresh kill is celebrated by the hunters. When they walk into town, everyone breaks out their food and a feast ensues.

Like the Jessies said, Animalians would cling even unto the flimsiest excuse just to have a celebration.

It was no surprise that the Runeterrans' clothes were ripped off from the strenuous activities just from Day 1. Climbing the Nests and the Cliffs was no joke after all. While the Animalians weren't bothered by human nakedness, they were disturbed as hell. They complained to the friends, whose clothes dirt never seems to touch or tear never seems to affect.

The friends unanimously agreed that Summoner and Champions go shirtless all the time, to the Runeterrans' chagrin. Nessie, out of decency, decided to give them clothes that will be suitable for Old Zaun-Piltover's environment.

By the end of the day, they were all bone-tired, having been dragged to help out with chores that no ordinary human could possibly pull off. But us hairless apes are known for being ingenious so they managed to pull it off, even at the expense of Rhaast being used as an indignant tool.

Now, they were sitting at a cliff where a single huge cherry blossom tree sat alone, heavy with blooms. They sat upon its overlarge roots and watched as the sun set in the horizon, reveling in its beauty while pondering how such a place could even host a sun. Or was this place another world entirely?

Each man sat surrounded by their new foster brothers and sisters, having truly bonded to actually consider them family. "This is just the first day." Ekko said. There was a smile in his voice. There was also a denial of this current situation.

"Hey, guys!" Jessie said cheerfully as she hopped over to them. Behind her, Jessa and Nessie were consoling Kaeven who looked positively aghast. When he came to them, he immediately spoke up. "I can't believe it! They were telling the truth! I went back to Piltover and only ten minutes passed there!" he said.

"How is that even possible?" Talon asked. Jessa, ever the sarcastic one, rolled his eyes. "You bloody live in a world where magic exists and dances naked right in front of your face and you don't believe time and space can't be bent or controlled? Have you been hiding under a rock all your life?" Jessa snapped. Kaeven blanched while Talon gave the Founder a don't-make-me-stab-you look.

"Whoa, Jess, calm down. It's not the guy's fault that he's a bumpkin." Eric said as he descended from above. He had been above the clouds all this time, tending to his dimensional core. As usual, his design has been so flawless that the thing didn't need maintenance nor would it need it for at least three centuries minimum. He was in an ecstatic mood.

He was able to connect Old Zaun-Piltover to the Ark, specifically the sanctuaries for the Ascended Animals, and built a permanent portal between the two. Tomorrow, the Animalians of Old Zaun-Piltover would be able to mingle with the Ark Animalians.

It would be a very touching reunion.

Also, in but a moment's time, Old Zaun-Piltover will expand, new territories will appear and the entire realm will be able to support ten times more lives than before. Nessie will seed more symbiote types for food and megaflora for essential gases especially oxygen and other resources.

Yep, the Ascended Animals get to settle here first.

"I'm sorry! In all my years, we've never seen anything like this. This is something only Yordles and their Bandle City have achieved. Maybe even the Targonians!" Kaeven said. The friends looked at each other, not knowing what to say.

While it does seem very likely that the four Founders' supertechnologies can be overwhelming, even near-impossible, for the average man to comprehend, this is a reception they're used to from way back on Earth and it has ceased its novelty a really long time ago.

"What are you four?" Rhaast spoke up.

It was something he had wanted to ask since from the beginning. It didn't elude him that the strange beasts of this place revered them like gods. When they spoke, everyone stopped to listen very carefully. When they suggested something, it was taken very seriously and with utmost deliberation. It's almost as if the beasts regarded them in a standing usually reserved for matters of religion and celebrity fame.

"We're, uh…" Nessie started then she lost it when she couldn't come up with a layman's term for superhuman Psi-wielders. "Founders. We're Founders." Eric said, coming to the rescue. The Jessies gave him a look and he grinned widely at them. "Of what exactly?" Rhaast asked.

Eric gave them a mysterious smile. "That's a story for another time." he said. Nessie and the Jessies rolled their eyes at his effort. "Why did you show this to us anyway? We've seen some of your mind tricks. I don't see it much of a stretch that you can make us forget ever coming close to busting you." Ekko said.

To their shock, Jessa gave them a kind smile that made them think it's the end of the world. Clearly, it wasn't just them because Jessie, Nessie and Eric had gone so far as to take cover.

"Because that's not our intention, little ones. Think of us as someone new to the neighborhood. We just moved into the house next door and we're excited to become a part of the community. But we don't know much about this neighborhood, we don't know the dos and don'ts and we don't know much of the denominations, ethnicities and cultures around the neighborhood. So we decide to invite some nice kids for a barbecue and ask them." Jessa said.

Kaeven, Ezreal, Ekko, Talon, Ekko, Kayn and Rhaast stared at him as if he was speaking in tongues.

"Did you get that?" Jessa asked in a dangerously pleasant voice. He raised a hand and it as bathed in the thickly ghostly white sheen of Deus Psi, capable of ripping apart the existence of whatever it touched. Jessie and Nessie threw themselves at him, holding him back. Eric was laughing his ass off.

"Maybe there's a language barrier, Jessa! Calm down!" Nessie said. "There's no bloody language barrier!" Jessa hissed. "I meant intelligence barrier!" Nessie said. Jessa stopped and considered it. He sighed and nodded in understanding.

The Animalian younglings stirred from their slumber, awakened by the earlier scene. "You woke them up!" Nessie said.

Wolf cubs, bear cubs, workers and drones and eaglets raised their heads, a cunning light in their eyes. Clearly as day, the four friends found an offer in those gazes: they would clear the situation for them and they get pretty treats.

Jessa smiled.

It was the smile of a parent proud that his children were learning and inheriting his cunning and ruthlessness. North Wind laid a heavy paw on his brother Kaeven and smiled a smile only a bear can manage. "We come in peace. We will observe you so we will not clash. We do not wish conflict with you. We wish to live in harmony with you. Do not take us to your leader yet." he said. Summoner and Champions nodded in understanding. "Oh!" they said.

"THAT THEY UNDERSTOOD?!" the friends exclaimed in disbelief.

The younglings looked at Jessa again, eyes expressively demanding their reward. "Fine, you adorable little manipulators." Jessa said in a dark voice riddled with demonic satisfaction.

The Runeterrans watched eagerly as Jessa performed whatever it is they called it. It would be the first time they'll it up close. They crammed around Jessa and watched him work. No sign, no warning, no hint at all, something appeared in the middle of his palm, a speck of dust.

It was vibrating and moving at an impossible speed, growing bigger and bigger, its turning almost into molten silver in appearance with each turn no vision could hope to keep up with. That silver speck grew larger at a faster rate and coherence began to emerge. It was becoming matter and that matter is being shaped into a desired form. Spinning even faster and faster than compared before, it took the shape of something they recognized. It was a freaking ice cream doughnut and it's coming out very delicious.

It was a freaking heavenly vision of mentally-shaped sugar and decadence and diabetes.

"Don't tell you parents I gave you this." Jessa warned as he set the giant doughnut hovering a few inches off the ground. "We won't!" the youngs exclaimed happily as they threw themselves at the treat. "You don't get any." Jessa said before the others could ask.

"Don't worry, guys. He's not the only one who can poof things up." Jessie said. Before she could, a frosty glare from Jessa stopped her in her tracks. "On second thought, let's do it later." she said sheepishly. Nessie and Eric laughed.

"But if you want to ask us questions, why haven't you asked us at all?" Ezreal asked. That was a question only two of the Founders knew the answer to. "Oh, don't worry about that. I've looking through your memories the whole day. It's actually been a very enlightening day. Very educational, I must say." Jessa said. He said it with businesslike attitude.

"WHAT?!" Nessie, Jessie, Eric, Kaeven, Ezreal, Ekko, Wukong, Talon and Kayn exclaimed.

Jessa just raised an eyebrow. He really didn't understand what the fuss was all about. "You looked through our memories without our permission?!" Ekko said, temper flaring. "Did you look at everything-everything?" Ezreal asked nervously. "There's nothing that you know, forgot, or once knew that I don't know now." Jessa said as a matter-of-factly. Ezreal fainted.

"Dude, that's not cool! You just disrespected our privacy!" Ekko said indignantly. He looked to the others for backup and found that they were red, scared or sweating like crazy. "Guys?" he asked. "It's not just me, you know. Jessie read it too." Jessa said. Nessie and Eric glared at Jessie. She whistled innocently, TOO innocently.

"But I understand that you can be touchy when it comes to this kind of thing. I'm sorry. I don't have an excuse for this one. To make up for it, how would you like to know the intricacies of space-time continuum manipulation?" Jessa said.

Ekko stopped. He was torn between indignation and anger.

How dare he bribe him to forget all about the deliberate disrespect of privacy?!

But then again, the offer of knowing what these strangers knew about the space-time continuum was just too tempting. Would there be any chance to come across an opportunity like this in the future?

Hey, if anything bad happened, he can just return to the past and change it.

"You got a deal!" Ekko said excitedly. He shook hands with Jessa. "Alright, Eri. I'll leave it to you." Jessa said. Eric's mouth dropped in disbelief. "Whaaa-" was all he managed. "You still owe me for the Yurukastan Incident?" Jessa said to him. Eric huffed and crossed his arms over his chest. "Fine." he said.

"How about learning Animalian martial arts? I'm sure you'll love that kind of addition to your arsenal!" Jessa said to Talon and Kayn. They look like they were half-bought. "And I'll throw in some weapons too! Think of your collection!" Jessa said. "You got yourself a deal!" Talon and Kayn said, shaking his hand.

"And me?" Wukong asked meekly. "How would you like to sample the best Animalian cuisine for the duration of your stay here as well as all the souvenirs that can fit in your pocket?" Jessa said. Wukong eagerly shook Jessa's hand.

"What about me?" Rhaast demanded. "I can teach you a trick." Jessa said. If Rhaast could raise an eyebrow right now, he would and he will. "A trick?" he echoed, somewhat underwhelmed. "It's a surprise! You'll love it!" Jessa said. "Alright…" the Darkin hesitantly agreed. Jessa looked at the fainted form of Ezreal and snapped his fingers.

The blonde immediately came to with a massive gasp. He looked around in a panic before his brain reoriented. "I can see why Lux decided to drop you." Jessa muttered. And Ezreal looked like he wanted to cry any time now. "As for you, you innocent little lump of mashed potato and gravy, I can offer you the secrets of Old Zaun-Piltover." Jessa said. It was tempting offer but he something better in mind. He grinned up at Jessa, his blue eyes glinting. A shiver ran down Jessa's back but he didn't show it.

"We wanna see where you live." Ezreal said. The friends looked at him with raised eyebrows. "You wanna see where we stay?" Eric asked in disbelief. Ezreal grinned.

Well, waddaya know. If deployed correctly, his smile could be devastating.

"No, we wanna see your home. Where you really live." he said. It hit the friends what he really wanted. Nessie and Eric blanched. Jessie found it exciting. They couldn't read through Jessa's poker face. "Sure, you can!" Jessie exclaimed happily.

"WHAT?!" Nessie, Eric and Jessa exclaimed in disbelief.

"You better take his former offer because whether you asked for it or not, you'll get to see it anyway!" she said cheerfully. Her three friends looked at her murderously. "Really?" the Runeterrans said excitedly. "Yeah! I can guarantee you!" she said. She looked to the others for help.

Nessie was the first to sigh. "But you have to promise something. This is no ordinary promise. This is a promise to us, which cannot be ever broken." she said. Jessa and Eric shared a look. Who would've thought Nessie would be the first to call the Inviolable Promise?

Looking for something even better than an ironclad contract or blackmail or coercion? Well, Psi's got ya covered!

Say hello to the Inviolable Promise! With this nifty little mind trick, all parties involved in the promise won't even dare to breach its contents, in fact they have that compulsion to fulfill the promise. It's something to do with selective mind-control, instead of completely controlling the mind, it's just a fraction of it and just a specific area of it.

"Deal!" Ezreal, Ekko, Wukong, Talon, Kayn and Rhaast exclaimed.

Only the Darkin felt something crawl into the depths of his inhuman mind and settle into it. He didn't know what it will do but it was just there. He was aware of it but that just it. It was like a figure caught in your peripheral vision. You thought you see something but then it was gone in an instant. He deduced it was something that enforced the promise. "Interesting." the Darkin thought.

He knew by far that what these four strangers wielded wasn't magic. It was something else. It was completely new to him. Is this magic from another world entirely? He looked at the humans and saw that they didn't notice a thing. Pitiful children, Rhaast thought. But then again was he any different?

He now stood at the precipice of an unexplored territory and felt scared like a lost babe. In just a day's time, he had developed an uncharacteristic fondness of this place and its inhabitants. These four strangers, though odd and prickly, were endearing in their own way. They also had these powers he desired.

A conflict of interests…

"Good! Eric's connected these realms to ours so we're gonna have lots of visitors in no time." Nessie said. "Hey, hey, hey!" Kaeven suddenly said out loud. They looked at him. "What am I, chopped liver? You haven't offered me anything!" he said indignantly. The Jessies clapped their hands. "Ah!" they said. "Sorry. You were so insignificant that we temporarily forgot you existed." Jessa said. Kaeven looked shocked.

"Just kidding, Kaeven." Jessa said. Kaeven looked as if he would cry any moment now. "So what can we give him?" Nessie asked. "How would we know?" Jessie asked. "Well, you two twits peeked at their memories so tell me." Nessie snapped. "A girlfriend. This man wants a girlfriend." Jessa said. "Oh, damn." Eric said.

Kaeven reddened while the Champions snickered behind his back, not even bothering to quiet it down. "That's really something else." Eric said. "Well, let's hit two birds with one stone. Nessie, you can be his girlfriend so you can finally get a boyfriend." Jessa said. "Oh, would give it a rest?!" Nessie said, blushing. She tried to maintain her composure long enough to get this over with. "I'll also teach you a new trick." Jessa said. "Will it be awesome?" Kaeven asked excitedly. "I'll teach you to bend the minds of mere mortals to your every whim. The world will be your oyster. Why pick a girlfriend when you can have a harem?" Jessa said. Kaeven's eyes turned heart-shaped.

"BOOM!"came the sound as Nessie's fist connected with Kaeven's head.

"OW!" he whined. "Don't even think of teaching him that!" Nessie said. Eric and the Jessies gave her a look. It took Nessie a full whole minute before she realized and she reddened in embarrassment at her little outburst. She couldn't tell that they were being sarcastic. The friends looked at Kaeven and saw that he took them seriously. "Dear me, Kaeven, is sarcasm in short supply in Piltover?" Jessa said.

"But- But- But-" Kaeven stuttered. "How can we ever face your parents, Kaeven, knowing that we're responsible for making their son douchebag of the year?" Jessie said. Kaeven deflated and looked glum. Jessa placed a hand on his shoulders. "Don't worry. The trick I'll be teaching you and Rhaast will be awesome. You'll be praising me to the high heavens once we're done." he said reassuringly.

Darkin and Piltovan looked at each other as if summarizing one another. "What can they possibly teach an old relic like you? Not like you're gonna learn anything with your inexistent limbs and feeble mind, better leave it to the younger generation. There's a saying that you can't teach an old dog new tricks." Kaeven said nastily. Ezreal, Ekko and Wukong gasped. Talon and Kayn whistled, grinning at Kaeven's bravado.

"Haven't your parents taught you to respect your elders? How does that saying go again? Ah, age before ugly? Why try to take this lesson when you can barely keep up? I heard Kayn mention you're not doing well with your magical classes at all. Why not leave this to the old generation where everyone is competent, experienced and not at all clumsy like the young generation?" Rhaast responded just as nastily.

"Before you jump at each other's throats, I would like you to know that what I'm teaching you two won't be the same as the other." Jessa said. Kaeven and Rhaast looked at him. "What's the supposed to mean?" they asked. "It means, would get your heads out of your asses, it's not a hat." Jessie said happily.

They looked at the smiling girl, the very picture of all that is good and innocent in the world, and sighed. "You're really good at that. Have you been practicing since you were a child?" Kaeven asked. Jessie's smile turned smug. "As a matter of fact, I did." she said proudly. "And you can see why she turned out like that." Nessie said. Jessie stuck her tongue out at her.

The Runeterrans watched in awe as the sun dipped into the horizon completely and from that same spot where the sun fell, the moon rose and the shade of the land turned into night. The moon looked as if it generated its own light and the night sky was bright with stars on its dark fabric.

"It's just a warped-reality simulation though. If you fly to the sun or to the moon, no matter how much of the sky you delve to, you'll never get anywhere." Nessie said. "It's still beautiful." Ekko said. "Old Zaun-Piltover is nothing! This is just an outpost. Wait 'til you see their real homeland. It's amazing." Nessie said. "Or maybe I can expand this place further." Eric said. "Soon, my dear, soon. For now we must chart the stars and ponder the foreseeable future." Jessie said.

"This is the best vacation ever!" Ezreal yelled as he laid back on the grass. Jessie and Eric shared a look. "You ain't seen nothing yet, kid." Eric said.

**Runeterra: Unnamed Island Chain**

"So everything going good?" Jessie asked. She was using her Deus Psi to gaze at something from afar, remotely looking at it from afar. "Yep, going according to schedule. What are you looking at there?" Jessa asked curiously. "Shadow Isles." she responded. The curiosity nearly got Jessa but he held on. "So what's it like?" he asked. Jessie grinned and looked at him. "Deceptively quiet." she said.

"How so?" Jessa asked. "Well, it's a place covered in perpetual mist. They call it the Black Mist, remember?" she said. The two were stating facts based on the things they learned on Runeterran memories from seven sources. They knew that Nessie and Eric were too nice to stoop down to such things so the Jessies took matters into their own hands.

And from what they learned, there are many things that can be considered as threat to the Earthlings. There's the Harrowing and the Shadow Isles, there's the excursion of Void monsters, there's the expansionist militaristic empire of Noxus, there's the current civil war on Shurima, Freljord and Demacia, something's stirring deep in the oceans and everyone's uneasy how increasingly active the celestial nation of Targon is with Runeterran mortal affairs, hinting at a future disaster incoming that would require the strength of these powerful beings.

Anyhoo…

"I don't see any physical bodies but I can sense a ton of consciousness just floating around, most are barely lucid but there are ones who are conscious. I think they're suffering." Jessie said. "I think the new Psi can help with that." Jessa said. Jesie grinned. "You mean Mind Over Arcana? That's the one Eric discovered, right?" she said. Jessa nodded. "Yep, but I haven't taken a good look at it. I think we better come up with something like a personal reservoir of Quintessence before we try anything to this world's own reserves. I don't like messing this place's natural state." Jessa said.

Jessie thought of it first. "Duly noted." she said. Then she turned to a more important matter. "I thought we decided to call it Aether? It's the fifth Greek element and we should call it as such! Eric and I agreed to that." she said tartly. "Well, Nessie and I call it Quintessence but only because of preference. It can be Quintessence or Aether as long as the spirit of the element is preserved. Period. Besides, it kinda makes it confusing with the Psionic Aether, which we sometimes refer to just as Aether." Jessa responded just as tartly.

Jessie made a face of I-get-it-now. "Wait. Who's gonna have the honor of downloading the Disney Princesses from the Omniverse's Fictionverse?" she asked, eyes bright and looking very excited. Jessa rolled his eyes. "You have the honor if you want so." he said. "No, no, no, you do it. I was actually asking permission to get something for myself." she said, batting her eyelashes.

"You want the entire bloody Command and Conquer universe?" Jessa ventured. Jessie brightened at that, her signature Cheshire Cat grin on her face. "No, but thanks for the suggestion! That goes into the list!" she said. Jessa raised an eyebrow at her. He looked like he wanted to argue about something but decided against it. He just sighed.

"Wanna combine our new Psis?" Jessa asked. Jessie looked interested. "What for? Is there gonna be some kind of awesome product?" she asked, positively hopping with glee. Jessa smiled. "I was just wondering if you'd like to download Mystery Inc. from Fictionverse." he said. The smile on Jessie's face bordered the insane. "Are you kidding?! LET'S DO IT!" she shrieked with unhinged glee.

"Okay. Hold my hands. Lemme me do the piloting and stirring. And watch how I do it, little one." Jessa said. Jessie gave him a look. "Oh, yes, wise one!" she said in a deadpan voice. She watched as Jessa was bathed in Psi-light again. This time it was a directed effort. The Omniverse Psi delved once more into the Fictionverse, the same place where Jessie had downloaded Elisa Witchmoore from.

Reaching into that shapeless realm full of concepts and designs, Jessa extracted the entirety of the Scooby Doo universe. "I hope Mystery Inc. won't hold this against me." Jessie giggled, referring to the A.I. children she fashioned from the Scooby Doo material. She was bouncing in excitement as she watched their progress. Fiction was encroaching upon reality once again.

"Oh, honey, they'll be ecstatic. They finally can devote themselves to their research and don't have to babysit you all the time." Jessa said. "Hey!" Jessie said to him indignantly. Jessa teleported the two of them into the AoM islands and physically manifested Mystery Inc.

Phasing from unreality into tangible existence came the five members of Mystery Inc.

Fred Jones.

Daphne Blake.

Velma Dinkley.

Norville "Shaggy" Rogers.

Scooby Doo.

Immediately, Jessie shrieked her joy and excitement, exploding like a bomb and hurling herself at her childhood heroes. "Jeepers!" Daphne cried. "Jinkies!" Velma cried. "Zoinks!" Shaggy cried. All five members of Mystery Inc. went down with her. Giggling madly, Jessie nearly hugged the life out of them. Jessa pulled her from the four teenagers and their talking dog.

"Sorry about that. She's a really huge fan of yours!" Jessa said apologetically. If it registered to him how awkward it was to talk to fictional characters given physicality, tangibility, life, sapience and a very particular set of Psionics, it didn't show on his face.

Unlike what Jessie did with Elisa Witchmoore, Mystery Inc. felt an instant strong bond between them and the Founders, just as Jessa designed it to be.

The bond had given Mystery Inc. an infallible connection with them, one of true friendship, loyalty, devotion and fierce undying love.

_**BFFs FOREVER!**_

"Where are we?" Fred asked as he stood up and shook sand from his shirt and jeans. The Mystery Machine stood nearby, making the gang's leader sigh in relief. Jessie was actually the person who inspired Jessa what to say next. Jessie had explained away to Elisa and her crew that Elisa's living magic had brought them to this strange new world where unimaginable adventures awaited them. They lapped it up. There really is one born every minute.

"I don't know. One moment there was this corny-cheesy thing dressed in a weird costume appeared in a shimmering portal, laughed like a lunatic and then disappeared, and then after that you came out of the portal too. You looked out of there." Jessa said. He went to explain that this thing called itself The Time Mime and that those meddling kids and their dumb dog can't catch him now. He said that the time leap might've addled their memories a bit and it'll buy him enough time.

"Jeepers!"

"Jinkies!"

"Zoinks!"

This time they had a valid reason to make those exclamations. Jessie looked at Jessa in disbelief. She was sweating like crazy. She didn't want to lie to these figures who had kept her sane and happy all throughout her rough childhood. But Jessa had lied so spectacularly that she couldn't pipe in just in time.

All she could do was look at him with "HOW COULD YOU?!" written all over her tearstained puppy eyes as she sat on the sands, looking up at him. Jessa smirked down at her.

While he was at it, it occurred to him that Elisa Witchmoore and her gang and Mystery Inc. and his Age of Mythology peepz would no doubt come across Earthlings who would recognize them instantly.

He didn't want to find out what would happen if these fictional characters discovered they were living a falsified life and that they weren't real at all. So he did another modification and made it so that whenever they came across someone or something that would recognize them or make them realize it, everyone wouldn't freak out about it and recognize as if they were normal people to begin with and it will be as if they were there the entire time and everyone can go about their business happy and with good feels. This was limited only to the Earthlings though as Jessa knew that Ascended Animals, Homunculi and A.I. would honor his request to the letter.

Jessa enforced that one clause with the greatest of his Psi arsenal so no one could break it by accident or on purpose. He also set a mental note to himself to do that treatment to all future Fictionverse downloads.

"You're my heroes! Please stay a while with us! We can have so much fun! We'll go on shopping sprees! We can eat all we want! We can do science studies! We can make the Mystery Machine more rad than it already is!" Jessie whined. Jessa grinned. He was so sure she didn't realize that she effectively bribed all five members with the things they love most.

"We would!" Shaggy yelled. "Re rould!" barked Scooby at the same time. "Well, we would need some time to think things through. We don't know where the Time Mime went to so I guess we have no choice." Fred said. "Agreed." Velma seconded. "HOLY SHIT! THEY BOUGHT IT!" the Jessies yelled mentally. Jessie recovered quickly and made a little dance with Daphne and Scooby.

"Where are we anyway?" Daphne asked. "Oh, you're in another galaxy of another timeline. Earth just got bombed. We're the survivors." Jessa said. Again, Jessie was too late to stop his huge mouth.

"WHAT?!"

"WHAT?!"

"WHAT?!"

"LIKE, WHAT?!"

"RHAT?!"

000

While Jessie was busy explaining away what really happened, Jessa had other matters to attend to.

Mainly, it was the fact that this Age of Mythology island chain was actually several short kilometers close to the several closely-situated Noxian naval bases. It's from these same naval bases that Noxus used to release their fleets to invade the nearby continent of Ionia. Although Jessa was confident that they could effectively ward away Noxian presence from their waters, there was no way he can guard them 24/7 even with Jessie's help. So instead, he chose to deliver a disruption instead.

Looking at it, they would benefit from it and Ionia will definitely benefit from it too.

Noxus might've been banned by the League to make anymore conquests and expansions but that applied only to League client-nations and they still pretty much had a large quantity of their navy on standby on these naval bases. Jessa was sure that the League couldn't care less if Noxus began conquest of non-League nations if Noxus ever found one. And Jessa was also pretty sure that the AoM peepz weren't strong enough to handle their navy. At least not until the first naval Myth Unit has been deployed.

There was a two-part reason why Jessa wanted to extract the Scooby Doo universe.

He had planted a one-of-a-kind Psi in Mystery Inc. with the uninspired name of Mystery Inc. Psi. There was something adorable with its simplicity, at least to the Founder's way of thinking.

While they themselves aren't aware of this nor are they able to tap into it, their Psi anchors and manifests every Villain ever conceptualized and depicted in the Scooby Doo canon as well as powers them up as long as Mystery Inc. is active. The very same Psi also provides Mystery Inc. with their own unique properties and capabilities. While fanfiction never really survived in the Fictionverse, not having the same mental power dedicated to it as the canon material, the amount of forces that can be called upon and deployed within a moment's notice was staggering.

And Jessa was going to use these forces to drive out the Noxians from these shores.

Tapping into the Mystery Inc. Psi, Jessa called upon a huge number of Villains and unleashed them unto the four main Noxian naval bases of Lokai, Darkwind, Stallos Point and Aior. They would turn the Noxians' world a complete 360 and drive them away from these shores. If other countries would interfere at all, Jessa would simply recall the Villains and have them go on guard mode on the AoM islands. Knowing the Noxian pride and ego though, Jessa thought it would be highly unlikely that they would ask for someone else's aid.

And he also knew that this was effectively declaring war against Noxus.

000

General Darius of the Noxian Trifarix was visiting Aior for the monthly inspection.

Even though the Noxian armies had pretty much been inactive since the League's edict, Noxian soldiers never stopped training and their forgers and manufacturers never stopped making more weapons and warmachines. Noxus was simply waiting for that inevitable time that the League would face chaos from within and Noxus will use that time to forward its aims.

Even as Darius spoke with Aior's Master Artificers, political dissonance was already becoming evident inside the Institute of War. Even the League's Higher Council and upper echelons are having a hard time containing the explosive situation.

Apparently, Jericho Swain had made a temporary pact with the Black Rose. Whether the Black Rose approached him first or the other way around, Darius didn't know. All he knows is that Noxus paid the Black Rose with several artifacts of white magic and now the Deceiver was wreaking havoc within the League.

A war between Piltover and Ixtal and a three-way war between Freljord, Demacia and Noxus was soon erupting on the horizon. Behind those scenes, two Harrowings were also brewing, soon to strike at Bilgewater, Demacia and Shurima. And now was a good time to make sure everything is in place when Noxus makes its moves.

Darius' thoughts were interrupted when an alarm broke the silence. Someone had shouted "Attack! Attack!" and it caused a chain reaction. Darius' thoughts went grim. Whoever this fool was, the Noxian military would make them see their error in attacking Noxian naval bases as fortified as Aior. What stopped him in his tracks as he raced outside, his heavy battleaxe at the ready, is the debris crashing unto the warehouse behind him. He looked back with wide eyes, breath still in his lungs.

It was the shattered remains of a heavy warship, made of the best metals from the mountain-mines, crushed in half as if hot knife cut through butter.

There was another shout as another shattered ship flew overhead and nearly smashed a contingent of archers racing to defend the port. An unearthly siren cut through the air, blasting every other sound out there and racing chills up the spines of the Noxians. Darius spotted a ship, nothing like he'd ever seen. It was a huge thing and there definitely was something otherworldly about it. The waters around it glowed an eerie toxic green and the ship itself looked like something that was supposed to be at the bottom of the sea. "A phantom!" yelled one of the soldiers who lost his nerve.

It was indeed a phantom. A ghost ship! The spirit of a sunken vessel rising once more from the depths to plague the living.

Darius didn't know what to make of it. Where did this thing come from? Who or what sent it? Another shout and mighty crash, Darius spotted a massive claw rend another heavy warship in half with one strike. It was a sea creature, a leviathan from the deep. It moved relentlessly along the lines of the warships, sawing the most fortified ones with one blow while leaving the rest as rubble floating upon the waters. Waters was disturbed as the creature made its way through the ranks of battleships. A wave so huge ran towards the shore. It crashed upon the shore, sending lesser vessels smashing unto the damaged concrete. Worse still, the wave left behind a literal army of sea creatures.

The first man to cry the warning was instantly swarmed by frenzied crabs. His armor didn't avail him any protection. It just made his suffering all the more slower. Pincers drilled into his flesh and tore it away in small chunks. The man's screams was silenced when a swathed anchor-wielding figure, a parody of a fisherman, smashed his head with the heavy anchor. Several figures such as this one but with small cannons attached to their backs launched a volley at humans and buildings alike, leaving angered crabs in their wake.

More waves of water rushed to shore, each one bringing with it an army of similar size.

It was an attack, a concerted one too as much as Darius could make out of it.

Rallying the struggling armed men and women with a mighty roar, Darius and his warriors rushed to join the fight. His heavy axe and fearsome skills cut the creatures rushing out to meet him. Their foes had the numbers but the Noxians had the grit and will. This was just another attack and they will weather this attack.

Or at least it was something Darius would like to think so.

Then came another flood.

It wasn't from the great waves battering the rocks this time. It was different. Two things happened at the same time. Witches, ghouls, ghosts and other fiends appeared right out of nowhere, arriving in a puff of smoke and light. They came in batches and appeared in within every minute interval. These newcomers were smaller in size compared to the sea creatures but they made up for it by the amount of spiders, rats, bats, marine life, monster plants and deadly armed traps that came with them. This was the first happening. The second one was more unnerving.

The ground had suddenly belched animated corpses. They came in small armies as they struggled to rise from the holes from which they emerged, groaning inhumanly. A great beastly roar came from the direction of the ghost ship.

Darius and his men saw that the ghost ship was so close and it's as if it was going to dock. Before it could even do that, several figures leapt from a great height and came crashing down unto the scattered Noxians.

Darius growled as these figures landed just a few feet away from them.

A great booming voice came from where the ghost ship had finally docked. It didn't escape Darius how massive the ghost ship really was, almost as huge as a Destroyer-class warship if not bigger. Darius' gaze went back to the new foes in front of him.

Vastayans! He knew it! Ionia was attacking Noxus!

Cat-shaped humanoids had come to assist the Ionians. Darius could see clearly that the living dead now barfed up by the ground were under their control.

Vastayan necromancers?

They didn't need to speak orders to their minions but Darius and everyone else who saw them had an intrinsic understanding that it was they who drove the zombie horde.

Meanwhile, a pale man dressed in a long cloak and formalwear floated unassisted above the air, high above the floors of the ghost ship. It was he who had spoken.

"We bid thee good day, dear Noxians! Allow me to introduce myself! I am the Mastermind! Listen well for the Four have spoken! They have spoken and their edict is as such! They look unto the shores of this land and see your monument of false might! They are displeased and find this place unsightly! Abandon your foothold here and leave! Those who choose to flee will be spared! Obey the will of the Four and you will walk away with your lives!" declared the Mastermind.

"And we are servants of the Cat God, its claws and fangs and wrath incarnate! Let the defiant face us! Let them taste our wrath! Let them fear and tremble before our might!" cried one of the cat creatures.

"Are you Ionians? Which faction do you serve? The Silver Lotus, the Order of Fire, the Nightbringers?" growled Darius. He hefted his massive battleaxe, intent on bisecting the annoying invaders.

"We are not Ionians, little general, we are not Vastayan either." said the cat creature. She seemed to be the leader of the seven and read his mind perfectly. Her eyes lit with a dark cunning. "We are mere messengers of the Four and we've come to deliver that message." said the cat creature again.

"Noxus will not bow! **FOR NOXUS!**" Darius yelled. The strength of his voice backed by an iron will rallied the Noxians around him.

A defiant fire rose from their breasts and made them stood proud in the face of these otherworldly attackers.

They roared and met the swarm head-on. There was no difference between the Noxians as they are right now to the famed Freljordian berserkers. There was that mad light of rage in their eyes. They fought with a frenzy that could put sharks to shame. Simone and Lena, leaders of the cat creatures and main villains of **"Zombie Island"**, didn't look too worried about this development. Even as the Noxians cut their fellow Villains down like stalks of wheat before a scythe, the Villains will win it by the end. After all, they can just return and return again without end or limit.

"Come at us, little general!" Simone taunted as she and Lena moved to engage Darius who was quickly closing the gap between them. "Manage the living dead. Leave the little general to us." she said to the other five cat creatures, four of which are from **"Return To Zombie Island"**. They silently nodded in understanding and leapt to meet the other Noxian warriors. Laughing maniacally, Simone and Lena threw themselves at the Noxian general.

They danced around Darius as they deftly avoided his blows. Compared to him who was swathed in heavy armor and had a weighty battleaxe to boot, the cat creatures didn't have that kind of burden weighing them down.

Darius noticed that they were toying with him. It filled him with such blinding rage but his strikes missed to connect every time. He also noticed that their touch had some kind of draining properties. Whenever they touched any part of his body, he felt a wave of fatigue wash over him. It drained his stamina and energy and both his armor and weapon was becoming heavier and heavier with every touch.

The cat creatures were toying with him, Darius thought, and he felt uncertain for the first time in his long military career.

Was there any chance of victory when they danced around his blows easily and their touched made it all the more harder to maintain the offensive?

That's when these monsters suddenly stopped.

The cat creatures leapt back. The zombies stopped, the fiends stopped and the sea creatures stopped. They retreated from the haggard Noxians who gasped and clawed for breath. These creatures fought with suicidal abandon and it was clear to see why. They could revive themselves over and over and they seem to be immune to fatigue and negative sensations and statuses.

It was a practice of futility.

Around them were remains of the once-proud wardocks and warehouses and facilities. Floating sadly on the waters are the remains of ruined warships. The naval base was definitely ruined. The sea monster they brought with them had succeeded while the Noxians were distracted. "Witness the power of the Four!" Simone and Lena exclaimed with religious fervor. They raised their hands to the heavens in the face of an incoming miracle, faces alight with zeal of extremists.

Fire rained from the heavens.

Screams of horror and terror rang all around. The Villains were worshipfully gazing unto heavens. These flames mostly landed unto structures with a strange smokeless flame that could liquefy even stone and mortar. Some were struck by the falling flames. How the flames chose their targets, Darius could not say for certain, for it fell upon others with lightning precision while sparing the others.

But it was brutal and sadistic, striking upon every symbol and monument of Noxus' might. The flames slowly ate through them with such an intensity and slowness that made Darius think it was taking its sweet time eating through it.

"So the loathsome fall first, heh. How fitting." Simone said, her voice ringing over the tumult of screams and panic. Darius glared at her. She looks at her with a patronizing smile. "You should've burned but the Four find your existence entertaining. Be grateful." said Lena. "I'm honored." Darius said, voice dribbling with sarcasm.

The cat creatures merely smiled. "Run." they said in a whisper you can barely hear.

Then an unnatural fear crawled up Darius' spine. It was a primal fear that rooted him on the spot, made his senses go overdrive as something projected its presence overwhelmingly over his mind and body. All around him, his lessers had either fainted or wasted their pants, bathing in sweat that now poured like a tap from their pores. Horrified by something unexplained, many ran away from the scene, some fell to their knees and crawled away. All of them were crying like babies. A few had fallen dead to the ground, unable to take in the primal emotion welling from their minds and hearts.

"Your will is stronger than the rest of your people. We admire that." Simone said. Darius refused to let the fear in. It rooted him on the spot but, by the gods, he won't run away. The cat creatures grinned as they looked at him.

The primal all-consuming fear began to warp his visuals, turning all around him into a nightmare incarnate. "BOO!" Simone and Lena said. It was the most horrifying thing Darius had ever seen in his entire life.

He turned and fled but he didn't scream or cry. He simply turned and ran, his perspiration drenched his entire body. Somewhere deep inside him, a small voice had gloated.

His brother always said that he had an iron bladder.

Now it really was a real thing.

"Destroy everything and anything else left standing! When we leave, we leave nothing but rubble and waste!" the Mastermind yelled from the ghost ship's deck. All the other Villains voiced their agreement.

Thirty minutes later when they finally left, the once-proud Aior was nothing more but another ghost town.

"WHAT THE HELL WERE THOSE?!" Warmage Anton, from what remained of the 57th mage squad, exclaimed in horror. The primal fear that gripped them was still there but it wasn't overwhelmingly strong now. His heart was still pumping like crazy and he felt like this one will scar him for life. "Monsters! Monsters from the deeps! Monsters controlled by the Ionians!" one nameless recruit said. He sat on the hard ground, rocking himself as his eyes darted back and forth.

"Those were not from Ionia." came Darius' growl. Whatever the primal fear was, the Grand General's will still proved to be a match for it. When he looked at the Noxian warriors staring at him, they saw a fire in his eyes. This one was different from before. "Those things were sent by someone or something else entirely." he said simply, not offering anything more than that.

"What does this mean, Grand General?" asked Anton. Darius looked to the burning remains of Aior. He felt something stirring from deep inside him. It was the promise of a worthy foe that presented itself before Noxus. "It means whoever is behind this will have hell to pay for Aior." he said. Somehow none of the Noxians believed him, not even the veterans or the most nationalistic of Noxians.

It's common sense, really.

If the creatures they just faced now were terrifying already, one can only imagine all the other nightmares waiting to be unleashed upon them.

They've fought Ionian farmers and mystics before, butchered them without mercy or batting an eyelid. They've fought with Freljordian tribesmen, particularly those from the Winter's Claw, and they've paid blood for blood. They've fought Demacian warriors with skills even Noxians would begrudgingly acknowledge. They've fought Shuriman cults, sacrificed thousands of lives for the promise of obtaining powerful relics from Shurima's bloodstained history.

This time it was different.

It was like fighting the Harrowing, a dreaded event when the dead would ride the Black Mist and sail from the Shadow Isles to harvest souls in the land of the living.

Though the monsters of the Black Mist were something no mortal army can overcome, something told the Noxians that the fight between a Harrowing and those otherworldly things just now is something they wouldn't miss the world for.

The strangeness of it all was that something unexplainable told them that a fight between the two would break out in the foreseeable future.

If they could hold out against an attack from the Harrowing, then Noxus would truly have something to call a worthy foe.

"General, what do we do now?" asked another higher-ranking official, one of the only three Warmasters to survive the entire thing. "We retreat to Adolfas and await developments. If they decide to push deeper into Noxian territories, we'll have to show them what for." Darius said. He looked again to where Aior was smoking in the distance, the night sky tainted by the color of flames and smoke. "Send message to the capital. Gather the legion. We'll strike back." Darius said. He gripped his battleaxe harder.

Somehow, he had a feeling that the plans laid out by the Trifarix and the Black Rose went off-script over the course of a single night. Darius felt that something was stirring, something they didn't know about in the first place. A mysterious player has made its move. In the future, they might even reveal themselves entirely.

It wasn't much later on that the Noxians would discover that Lokai, Darkwind and Stallos Point too had been ravaged by strange attackers. The Noxian navy had been shattered overnight by an unknown attacker that arrived as quickly as it disappeared.

Some would meet this news with exultation, some would meet it with trepidation, Noxians would most definitely feel enraged with this development, Ionians wouldn't even bother hiding their smirk but a truly few intelligent ones would play connect-the-dots to see what was really happening.

Seems quite odd that all these things started happening right after the little incident in Piltover and Zaun.

000

**The Ark**

Kaeven, Ezreal, Ekko, Wukong, Talon and Kayn and Rhaast stared beyond the glass-like super-synthethoid windows of the Ark where the great view of the four planets nearest to the sun, including Runeterra herself. Their mouths were hanging open and they couldn't even believe what they were seeing right now.

When Ezreal had asked the four friends to show them where they really live, they expected something spectacular but nothing like this.

To think it all happened just several hours ago…

If Kaeven correctly counted, they've already spent an entire month in Old Zaun-Piltover and he felt that he'd already forgotten what life was like back in Runeterra. He bonded so well with his adopted parents and siblings and everyone here that he didn't want to leave anymore. This place was paradise itself. Every day passed by with great bliss and contentment. His favorite was watching the sunset on the horizon and see the full moon rise in its stead.

Life wasn't always play here though.

By design, Old Zaun-Piltover would have its days of trials and toils. The realm presented unto its inhabitants with challenges they have to overcome as a community. Nessie told them that she didn't want their animal instincts to dull and Jessa found it necessary to find an outlet for the Ascended Animals to vent their extra energy.

Just this month alone, Summoner and Champions assisted in cleaning freakish flora overgrowth, evacuating residents during a hurricane and flood and an attack a massive worm-thing from the sea.

It was so hectic and the humans could barely keep up. Their legs shaking, their arms aching and their entire body threatening to collapse from their own weight, Kaeven thought this was the most nightmarish training regiment he's undergone in all his life.

But one glimpse at the communal spirit binding the Ascended Animals together and they pulled themselves together. There was something utterly inspiring about how the way the Ascended Animals endured the trials in silence and great dignity. Whenever someone fell and on the verge of giving up, the others pulled them back up and kept pushing them onward.

During these times, the four friends- Nessie, Eric and the Jessies- are nowhere to be found. These trials are for their children to overcome for them to be wiser, knowledgeable and more mature. They will be there only to provide guidance in crucial moments but the Ascended Animals, Jessa's own children, have to do it on their own.

Well, the good thing about the whole thing is that Kaeven was never more jacked right this moment than he's ever been his entire life.

When he slimmed down, he focused more on staying physically fit. When his crush turned him down hard, he didn't have much reason to pursue working out. He exercised if only to keep himself fit and trim.

But now…

Now he was really jacked up. He had cut abs, biceps, shoulders, arms, legs, pecs, everything! The works! He and the others were muscle gods now. Never have they been this sinfully sexy

Even Ezreal was mighty proud of his new and improved bod!

When the trials ended, the four friends returned to Old Zaun-Piltover. And started to teach them what they promised in exchange to shutting up about them. Personally, Kaeven knew that this wasn't the correct thing to do because he really had to report this one to his superiors. But for some reasons, even with the things the four friends could do, Kaeven sensed that they no malignant intent towards Runeterra.

He just hoped that he was right in the end and this was something that wouldn't blow up on their faces.

Kaeven and Rhaast began studying under Jessa and he taught them things that changed them greatly. It was training their minds, sharpening it to a point that can pierce even the limitations imposed by the frail flesh. Under that grueling training that almost left the two of them catatonic, Kaeven and Rhaast emerged with something far greater than they ever expected.

Kaeven could sense the amount of Mana his body contained and he could regulate it. By refining his Mana input and output, he could produce similar magical effects for far less than the usual cost. He could rival the strongest Ixtali elementalist with his new skill. His magic could now harness all four of the prime elements: Earth, Water, Air and Fire. He could also tap into the element of Light and Darkness but with some difficulty on his part. He was still on training, after all, but it was a good start nonetheless. His grasp of new spells also skyrocketed, only because he had an understanding of how to work with the Mana within him and the ambient Mana around him. He was leaning towards Enchantments with all the new things he could do. He sucked at Enchantments big time but it was his passion since childhood, watching as his own parents imbue objects with magical properties.

Rhaast the Darkin got something that Kaeven was pretty sure would make every survivor of the Rune Wars lose a great deal of sleep. Jessa was teaching him to own his prison, the scythe he was bound to. What Kaeven could make out of the snippets he heard from their discussion was that Jessa was making Rhaast redefine his own definition of imprisonment. That instead of looking at the scythe as a prison, to look at it as an armor instead, an extension of himself. So while Rhaast was trapped within the confines of the scythe, he could still project his entire consciousness elsewhere in a tangible or intangible form of his choosing. Aside from just projection, Jessa was also teaching him to reshape the scythe and take control of it as an inhabited vessel.

Long story short, Rhaast mastered the entire lesson in just a few weeks, to everyone's chagrin and to Jessa's pride.

And he was getting better at it as each day passes.

Freed from his prison, Rhaast's personality took a whole new spin. He was a total bro nowadays, incredibly sarcastic, darkly humorous but you'd never know it until he stood up for you. Well, he stood up multiple times for Ezreal and Ekko whenever Jessie's relentless teasing would take a turn enough to drive the sanest man alive crazy.

Rhaast could reshape his form into one of five forms he's already unlocked: Darkin (Default), dragon, hydra, kraken, a living blob as big as the Institute of War's Concerto Hall and a huge collection of autonomous weapons including Earth's modern warfare.

Jessa was actually gonna teach him some more forms, very much interested and proud as a teacher who's student had grasped and mastered the lesson but Nessie stopped him right then and there.

Apparently, the two Jessies don't know how to impose healthy boundaries. If they only had their way, they would spoil their children all the way through and breed a new line of assholes and self-entitled skanks ever to walk the face of the earth.

Good thing there was Aunt Nessie to stop them just in time. And Ascended Animals and A.I. tend to have much more sense of maturity, wholesomeness and independence that they wouldn't allow their parents to spoil them too much anyway.

Going back on the earlier promise, Ezreal was having the time of his life unearthing the lost histories in Old Zaun-Piltover. He was gone for most of the weeks, squirming his way underneath some ruin that would give way on his head any moment now. There was nothing to fear about it because the land itself seems to keep its structural integrity on point. He came back several times looking like hell but his eyes shone bright with excitement and contentment and came with some really neat souvenirs he's currently being taught to restore or replicate by Animalian craftsmen. Currently, he already has a small hoard of these strange devices, all of which were far more efficient compared to current hextech devices. Already his collection of artifacts and techs included a **Life-Seed** _(Prototype portable terraforming sphere, as big as a tennis ball, which is able to use solar power to create and maintain a 50-meter luxurious forest. It requires a minimum of sunlight to properly function and will function for as long as it's physically able to)_, **Tulpa Pills** _(Prototype Psi gestalt-medicine which is able to fashion guardians made up of Psionic force. They possess intelligence of an exceptionally smart dog but have no initiative. They have unique but basic Psi and have above-human strength. They are solid but are able to interact with incorporeal beings. Fallen Tulpas revive after a week of recovery. Each pill generates one Tulpa. The bottle contains thirteen pills)_, **Panacea **_(Prototype miracle cure which is able to heal one to full health, purge diseases and toxins and restore missing limbs within an hour of continued contact with it. Unlimited uses but sometimes creates interesting results such as rearranged organs, extra limbs or erratic Psi "sparks")_ and **Tech Toy Ultimate** _(A Collector's item. This device can transform into a super-PC platform with all manners of awesome video games, a hoverboard, a hoverbike, a hoverpack, a VR simulator, a selection of hardlight weapons and constructs, a selection of drones and a control console, a selection of high-tech land, water and air vehicles, a 50-meter relaxation/recreational area, a selection of prefabricated housings and a certified Flying Disc)_.

Ekko had applied himself on Eric's lessons with a devotee's religious fervor. It was hard work and he spent most of his nights scratching his head as he burned the midnight oil. Who knew space and time continuum manipulation required so much work? Well, it was worth it for the little guy in the end because he took his homemade time machine to a whole new level. He was extremely pleased when Eric praised his ingenuity when Ekko said he invented his device with what items he could salvage in Zaun's scrapyard. Under Eric's tutelage, Ekko learned to be in five different places at the same time, create specialized time bubbles that have varied effects, distort the spatial content of containers to make them larger on the inside as opposed to the outside, divine possible scenarios roughly thirty-minutes from the present time or a scenario five minutes from now with a 99.9% accuracy, create/maintain portals from Point A to Point B and create/maintain controllable "echoes" of the past. At the least, Ekko finally knew how fix mistakes he could make with the space-time continuum.

Wukong had gorged himself on the best food Animalian cuisine could offer. And because no one just fine with him sitting there waiting for his next oversized meal, the Animalians dragged him to some workshops and emerged as some kind of legendary handyman. There was also some sort of martial training therein because Wukong now knew where to strike a building to make it come crashing down with just a few blows. He was also trained in the ways of food combat, the art of using food as weapons. Using his Mana as a power source, Wukong could summon food creatures to aid in him in and out of battle and wield food far better than any weapon he knew how to use. The power within every Animalian seems to be non-magical in nature but their knowledge about Mana input and output was staggering.

Talon and Kayn had immersed themselves into learning the Animalian martial arts like fish to water. They've gotten more scars and bruises in their training than all the combat they've ever been but their eyes shone with fire and fulfillment. Their mentors have pushed them to their limits, breaking through it and making a new milestone for them. If you ask Kaeven, Ezreal, Ekko and Wukong, those two are more dangerous than they've ever been before. Kayn could punch through thick walls without as much as an effort and a flick on the head with his finger could bloodlessly kill a grown man. Talon could pin a fly by its wing with one blade without killing it and his nails had become sharp enough to cleanly cut through thick chains and could be used as impromptu knives. Both could literally erase their presence. The deadliest thing they could do right now is to kill someone in an instant with such precision and skill that their victim wouldn't know they've already been killed until the set time. Time-delayed death, yeah!

Oh, yeah, another spoiler.

Somehow, it didn't come off as a shock when it was finally revealed that Jessie, Jessa, Nessie and Eric are revered as gods. Jessie is goddess, maker and mother of all Artificial Intelligences, or Mechanica as the A.I. would like to refer themselves as. Jessa is the god, maker and father of all Ascended Animals, or Animalians as the Ascended Animals would like to refer themselves as. Nessie is goddess, maker and mother of all Homunculi, or Firstborn as the Homunculi would like to refer themselves as. And Eric can make worlds, enough said, which makes up for not having an entire created race.

They really didn't mean to come to discover that but Ezreal had this archeologist in him as well as a loose tongue and he kept asking the Animalians. That's when they discovered. When Ezreal asked if they have a religion or spirituality they adhere to, their adopted parents and siblings looked at them in surprise. They told them that they thought the Runeterrans already knew and that they were really surprised to know that the five of them don't know that their gods walked among them.

This was a huge revelation for the five of them and they had broken out right in the middle to go somewhere private and freak out about it.

The Animalians refer to them only as The Founders.

"Isn't that what they said to us too?" Ezreal had asked. They remembered clearly when Rhaast asked them what they were and they said that they were Founders. The four friends weren't kidding.

"What are you guys doing there?" came Nessie's voice. The five of them jumped, looking around wildly. The four friends were looking at them. Nessie was bringing in new plant samples to seed into Old Zaun-Piltover. While everyone else was asleep last night, Eric did some major renovations to the place. It was still the same geological layout as Japan but was now the size of China. It had more islands and islets than before and twice the number of symbiotes than ever before.

Jessa had ordered the Ascended Animals to expand further and Jessie had called down a shimmering tower of light reaching unto the heavens which had no limits since it was a closed-off realm. Ekko had deduced that it was some kind of gateway since new Animalians, really tall people with features and bodies that were completely out of this world in terms of attractiveness and superiority _(They discovered that these were Homunculi in the end)_ and floating metallic constructs of every shape and sizes _(Even humanoid things called "androids". These are vessels inhabited or piloted by A.I.)_ used the light pillar to move back and forth Old Zaun-Piltover. The Runeterrans tried to see what was on the other side of this bridge but they couldn't see anything past the tingling sensations they experienced within the light.

Anyhoo…

"Are you guys sulking because Jessa still hasn't kept his promise? What a meanie he is!" Jessie said, hugging Ezreal and Ekko and patting them on the back. Ever since the three of them really got to know each other, they have been like siblings.

Ezreal and Ekko think of Jessie like the annoying big sister they never had while Jessie thinks of them as adorable little brothers, both ripe for the teasing, she's never had. Everyone sees Nessie as their strict older sister slash mother/grandmother/aunt figure. Eric is the cool uncle who isn't much for the rules and you can count on him to take you on all sorts of crazy adventures. Jessa is your brainy nerdy little brother who's gonna do even morally-questionable things if the price is right.

"Uh, no, we're not." Talon said hastily. "See, Jessa? They're sulking because you keep delaying it!" Jessie said. Nessie rolled her eyes. "Jessa, just get over with it. They can't tell anyone anyway and no one can force them to tell." she said. While Jessa might've been the one to offer that to get their cooperation, it was actually Nessie, Jessie and Eric who are excited the most to give them a tour of the Ark.

"Fine." Jessa sighed. He looked at the gawking Runeterrans _(Except for Ezreal. Jessa could already imagine a pair of ears and a wagging tail on him)_. "Get in, losers, we're going sightseeing." Jessa said, surrendering with a smile. As if on cue, their foster brothers and sisters appeared from the brush. "We're coming too! We wanna visit the Ark again!" the little ones said as one. "Ark?" Ekko asked, looking at the others. They shrugged. They didn't get it as well.

But the excitement was building up inside them. It made them grin in barely-contained anticipation.

"Alright, everyone, make a big circle." Nessie said. The younglings bounced and pulled their older brothers up and pushed them playfully to make a circle. "We got a circle!" the younglings cried happily. "Are you guys ready?" Jessie said. She and Eric were positively hopping with glee. Actually, the circle was more like the humans making a circle and then the Animalian younglings bouncing in the middle of them.

"Let's go, let's go, let's go, let's go, let's go, let's go, let's go, let's go!" Ezreal, Jessie, Eric and the Animalians yelled like overexcited kids.

"Let's take the scenic route, shall we?" Jessa said. He looked to Eric and nodded. Eric whooped and shared high fives with Jessie. Eric grinned and focused on his Deus Psi. Everyone was bathed by that thick white glowing sheen. Even when the Psi was affecting them already, it made the Runeterrans alarmed that they couldn't sense it at all. All they could see was the visual indication and nothing else. This would be a major game-changer if deployed on the battlefield.

"TO INFINITY AND BEYOND!" Eric yelled like a little kid. "TO INFINITY AND BEYOND!" cried the younglings playfully. "Hold onto something. Eric will shoot us up." Nessie advised the Runeterrans, grabbing Jessa. "What?" was all Kaeven managed before they shot up like a rocket.

"WWWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!" Kaeven, Ezreal, Ekko, Wukong, Talon and Kayn and Rhaast yelled as the wind blew hard against their faces.

"You big babies, enjoy the ride! Don't panic!" Jessie said. She was squealing and laughing as they shot towards Old Zaun-Piltover's sky. The realm's sky shimmered for a moment and then a new scene erupted.

They were emerging on The Golden Dawn. "WHA-?!" Kaeven yelled. He wasn't shocked to find out that they emerged on the park. The shocking part is that it was still nighttime, just nearing midnight, in Piltover and it was still the same date. It's almost as if only a small time passed in Runeterra at all.

"Believe us now?" Eric teased, grinning at Kaeven. "How is this possible?!" Kaeven exclaimed. "Shut up, man! Just enjoy the ride!" Rhaast yelled at him. Kaeven glared at the Darkin. Kaeven's Animalian siblings cuddled to him as they flew. Everyone else's foster siblings cuddled to them as well.

"Enjoy the ride, big brother!" North Wind said. Kaeven smiled reluctantly and allowed the exhilaration in. They flew farther and farther up the ground, making their way towards the nighttime sky. "You can see everything from here!" Talon yelled. The view all around them was incredible, totally exhilarating. They could see a massive expanse of land and water getting smaller and smaller around them as they rose higher.

"Uh, how far are we supposed to be going up?" Ekko asked. Jessa flashed him an impish smile. "As far as the mind can go!" he said.

"Yyyyyyeeeeeeaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Jessie, Nessie and Eric said.

They continued streaking into the sky and plunged into the clouds. "WHOA!" Ezreal and Ekko yelled in wonder. They could see everything above the skyline. Beyond there, they could see the holy peak of Targon. "There's Targon!" Ezreal yelled pointing to the only terrestrial object above the clouds. Brilliant cascades of golden light lit the night sky around Targon and a pillar of light rose from its peak towards the unknown distance above.

Rhaast, who was in scythe form I might add, cast a particularly nasty look over to Targon and Kayn gripped him reassuringly. Their eyes widened and their hearts beat with such excitement and exhilaration as they saw the clear night sky, lathered in starlight and cosmic dust.

Runeterra's four moons, Patrian, Monchel, Ayuukan and Pnama, were coming close together. Piltover stargazers did say that there was a huge chance of a beautiful Night of Four Moons. A myriad of constellations looked down on the soaring group that made their way still onwards.

"Uh, guys?" Talon said, suddenly unsure himself. The four friends were still going on. "What's the matter, Talon? Big bad guy like you getting scared?" Jessie teased. Talon glared at her. "You did ask us to show you where we live." Nessie said. "Don't worry, guys! We're all gonna be okay!" said confidently the younglings. They patted their human brothers to calm them down.

And their group completely left the planet altogether.

Kaeven, Ezreal, Ekko, Wukong, Talon, Kayn and Rhaast gasped and yelled as they exited the terrestrial realm and into the heavens beyond.

Then they realized that they weren't stopping there. They passed by the breathtaking four moons of Runeterra, coming together for an alignment that can only be seen once a decade. And that's when Kaeven, Ezreal, Ekko, Wukong, Talon, Kayn and Rhaast saw for themselves the glory beyond their material firmament, the vast emptiness of space dotted with the light of distant stars and glimpses of other shimmering heavenly bodies and that glorious rivers and streams of nova and cosmic dust.

While the Runeterrans were excited, there was a gnawing fear and uncertainty growing in them as they passed by entire planets, the second one in a row. It's really beautiful, yes, but where the hell were they going anyway?

They finally got answer when they passed the fourth planet.

At first there was nothing that they could see, just emptiness. The Runeterrans didn't have a name for the massive planet near them but they were amazed to know that it had nine moons surrounding it. Being this far meant that this planet would be cold and unsuitable for life but it had light. The star system's sun was huge and light still came pouring to this area but none of the heat. The moons surrounding that planet reflected the sunlight unto the earth below and the Runeterrans could see that plant life was slowly overtaking the lifeless landscape.

Where it would get the necessary things to survive was a huge wonder.

"Ready?" Nessie, Eric and the Jessies asked, their eyes shining brightly with excitement and pride.

Kaeven, Ezreal, Ekko, Wukong, Talon, Kayn and Rhaast felt their concerns wash away and replaced by excitement.

"YYYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAHHH!" they yelled with boyish excitement.

Jessie and Jessa made a sweeping gesture and something truly titanic among the truly titanic appeared. It was a construct, nothing like Rhaast has ever seen and he's oldest in the bunch. It moved along to the planet that was practically its neighbor. This construct hovering effortlessly in the vacuum of space was way bigger, wider and taller than the planet itself. "What the hell is that?!" Rhaast exclaimed.

Kaeven, Ezreal, Ekko, Wukong, Talon and Kayn had fainted.

When the six Runeterrans finally came to, they were inside the massive structure. From what they could remember, this massive thing was shaped like a tower-like glasslike curving cylinder, alien and esoteric in architecture. They remembered that the top end and bottom end burned with a white fire similar to the sheen of the four friends whenever they used their strange ability.

"HALLO!" came two cheerful voices.

Looking up, the six almost fainted again.

What looked down on them were two giants and the hallway was so huge it gave these two lots of free space. Metallic constructs, some in humanoid or animal shapes, others in completely mind-boggling forms, flew over busily on the airspace above them and humans, some freely floating and others in small vehicles, moved easily beneath that.

The pair looking down at them with friendly eyes and wide smiles was something totally out there as well. If they didn't know any better, the Runeterrans would say that they were celestials or something. But they do know better now.

The first one was an angel. She reminded them of Kayle, except this one in front of them was more gaudy and grand than the Aspect of Justice. She had six wings and halos of celestial bodies resembling a solar system rotated above her head while four more encircled her waist. The second one was her total opposite. It was a demonic being. Humanoid in shape, slim and curvy in a horrible parody of a woman's bodice, with a scaly skin riddled with spikes and horns like an armor, her face and body was both demonic and draconic and most parts of her body glowed with hellfire. Her long tail looked deadly, crowned with more spikes and thorns, and fire pooled at her feet and out her maw and nose every time she exhaled.

Kaeven, Ezreal, Ekko, Wukong, Talon, Kayn and Rhaast stared at the newcomers with wide eyes and gaping mouths.

"Hello?" the demon asked, snapping her claws in front of the stunned men. It sounded like thunder. "Is anyone home?" she asked again. She and the angel laughed for a moment.

"HEY!" the two yelled at the Runeterrans.

The seven snapped out of it with a girlish squeal. "Oh, we thought you fainted again." the angel said.

"What are you?!" Rhaast asked.

"Oh, my, mortals call me Ishastiel! But you can call me Isha for short." the angel said. The demon snorted and rolled her eyes. "Beaphistopheles! Bea for short but friends call me Bee though." the demon said. They all shared an awkward handshake. "I meant to ask what are you?" Rhaast said. Isha and Bee looked at each other and pondered at the question. "If it comes down to that, we're Ascendants, remade and reshaped by Psi into beings of myth and legend." Isha said. "Ascendants?" Ekko asked. He couldn't hide his interest for long.

"Yep. We're Hellhounds. We work for the Founders as their will made manifest." Bee said. A loud snort came up to the group as more newcomers appeared to help out. Ezreal pulled at Talon's and Kayn's sleeves and pointed like a child at the newcomers.

And unless they were seeing double, no, triple, they were pretty sure they were seeing three pairs of the same five kids and dog. "What the hell?" Rhaast muttered. "Bee, are you scaring these innocent Runeterrans?" said one of the newcomers.

Now that the fifteen kids and five dogs finally reached the garden bench where the Runeterrans sat, they saw that these teenagers and their dog, although there are three for each of them, looked like the epitome of the most normal thing they've seen for a while now.

There was a tall strapping platinum-blonde-haired dude.

There was a very pretty and sexy red-haired girl.

There was a nerdy and academic brown-haired girl.

There was a lanky and awkward sandy-blonde-haired dude.

There was, of course, the Great Dane dog.

"Okay, before there is any confusion, let's begin by explaining straight away before your heads explode from all the questions in it. Sound okay?" said the first iteration of the tall strapping blonde dude. His voice sounded normal and there was seems to be nothing that made him stood out from the rest.

Until they realized that they were talking to three versions of the four teenagers and their talking dog.

Yep, talking dog.

The first version is the biological ones, four human teenagers and their talking dog. They were flesh and blood, 100% natural and organic. They're the original Mystery Inc.

The second version is the electronic ones, the ones who looked like they were projections plastered into the air. The only difference between these projections and a real person is that the projections emitted some kind of soft bluish glow. They're Cyber-Mystery Inc.

The third version is the synthetic ones. They don't just pass off as humans, the materials used for their android bodies was no difference to real flesh, but their eyes had this glow that also traveled through an algorithmic pattern through their synthetic skin and there was clearly something robotic on the way they moved and spoke, and anything a human can do they can do at superhuman levels. This is A.I. Mystery Inc.

_AUTHOR'S NOTE: For the purposes of avoiding confusion, it's gonna be Mechanica Mystery Inc. for the A.I. Mystery Inc._

"These are the original materials. This is Mystery Incorporated. This is Fred, Daphne, Velma, Shaggy and Scooby Doo. They're huge celebrities so much that our dear mother made us in their image, down to the letter. These other ones is Cyber-Mystery Inc., beamed right from the Cyberspace itself." Mechanica Fred said, introducing the original Mystery Inc.

"Aw!" Shaggy, Cyber-Shaggy and Mechanica Shaggy said.

"Raw!" Scooby, Cyber-Scooby and Mechanica Scooby said at the same time.

The Runeterrans got the feeling that Mechanica Mystery Inc. was sizing them up as they left the conversation and went to observation mode.

Interesting!

Interesting!

Interesting!

Like, interesting!

Rinteresting!

Mechanica Mystery Inc. all said that the same time when they looked at Rhaast who was now in Darkin form. The Darkin had this nasty urge to flee before he wound up in some dissection tray.

"Well, you're not the only one who's feeling royally out of their depths. WE'RE IN A FREAKING SPACESHIP BIGGER THAN FREAKING JUPITER!" Velma said. She started out okay then escalated quickly into a yell. Daphne hit her on the back. Velma snapped out of it and apologized. "The Ark is the culminating masterpiece of the Founders and Mechanica. It's one of a kind. Nothing is ever like it." Mechanica Daphne said proudly. Mechanica Mystery Inc. nodded their heads proudly.

And you're the first lucky ones to have a tour around here! Isn't that great?!

And you're the first lucky ones to have a tour around here! Isn't that great?!

And you're the first lucky ones to have a tour around here! Isn't that great?!

And, like, you're the first lucky ones to have a, like, tour around here! Like, isn't that great?!

Rand rou're rhe rirst rucky rones ro rave ra rour raround rere! Rsn't rhat reat?!

Cyber-Mystery Inc. said cheerfully to the astounded Runeterrans.

"Is anyone getting nauseous? Just me?" Ezreal asked quietly. Everyone gave him a look. "Since you'll be overcrowded already, I think we'll take our leave. Holler when you need something. Mechanica is omnipresent in this worldship." Mechanica Velma said. Everyone, excluding Bee and Isha, jumped back with yells of horror when Mechanica Mystery Inc. dissolved into biomechanical goo and disappeared into the floor.

"Jeepers!" Daphne and Cyber-Daphne cried. "Jinkies!" Velma and Cyber-Velma cried. "Zoinks!" Shaggy and Cyber-Shaggy cried.

"It's cute." Isha said to Bee who was making a face.

It was a twitching face. The borderline between cute and annoying melded together for Bee.

Right now, she didn't know if she should make babytalk or puke.

"There's no time for dillydally! We got things to see here!" Daphne and Cyber-Daphne said. "I'm getting nauseous." Ezreal shared into the group. "Join the club." Bee muttered under her breath. "That's not nice." Isha said.

For some reasons, Talon and Kayn were the ones most taken to Mystery Inc. and Cyber-Mystery Inc. "That reminds me. Where the hell are our little siblings?" Ekko asked. "They're at Eden, which we'll visit during our tour! The Founders told us to let you see the marvels they invented!" Isha said.

"Let's go!" Rhaast yelled.

He didn't really want to admit it but this entire thing made him really excited. He's the first Ascended and Darkin to step foot in this place and he intended to learn everything he could. He was already impressed with the things he saw the four friends achieved. He intended to be subservient to them for the moment, learning all he can from them, growing in power and biding his time until he could leave their service and conquer Runeterra for himself.

Until then, he would enjoy what this experience has to offer.

With Isha, Bee, Mystery Inc. and Cyber-Mystery Inc. leading the way, the Runeterrans got a grasp of this huge worldship called the Ark. It truly fit its name of worldship. According to Bee and Isha, the Ark is all that remained of their people's legacy. Earthlings, as they called themselves, inhabitants of a very distant now-destroyed solar system. All that's left of their homeworld is the Ark.

For someone who just lost their world, Bee and Isha were too cheerful.

"For someone who just lost their homeworld, you guys are pretty cheerful and carefree. I understand if you're just putting up a brave front or something." Talon said. It was too late for the others to shut him up before he spoke those words. Half-expecting the angel and the demon to smite them where they stand, the other Runeterrans saw their lives flash before their eyes.

Bee and Isha looked at each other and grinned widely. "You guys haven't been to our world. All the things that needed saving there, the Founders gathered it all here. We're alive and everything worth saving on Earth is here and its spirit will live on in us." Isha said. Bee looked thoughtful. "That won't stay for long. I heard Dr. Von Isengard _(AKA Eric) _made a temporospatial extraction of 2000s Earth, plus the star system or whatever. We'll have Earth back in no time." Bee said. "I wish they could go back farther than that. I want some dinosaur pets! Maybe a dodo!" Isha said.

"Those fluffy adorable imbeciles!" Bee said, vibrating with excitement.

"DODO?!" Velma and Cyber-Velma exclaimed.

"Yep! In this time and age, Gaialogy can extract things from the past, up to a planetary scale." Isha said. Velma's and Cyber-Velma's eyes sparkled to a brilliance they had to shield their eyes from. "Whoa. You're that advanced, already?" Velma and Cyber-Velma said.

The Runeterrans didn't understand a bit of what they were discussing. Basing on the looks on the Freds, Daphnes, Shaggys and Scoobys, they too were in the dark. Isha and the Velmas were talking straight superscience already and there was no going back from that.

"Anyway, to answer your question back there, we're not too worried as long as we have the Founders. As long as we have those weirdoes around, everything's gonna be fine, everything's gonna turn out okay somehow." Bee said.

"That's funny. When you think about it, those four don't seem stressed at all. They have lots of free time and actually work at a small café back in Piltover while living the life in Old Zaun-Piltover." Talon said. Kayn dug his elbows into his friend's side. "What the hell?!" Talon hissed, rubbing his stinging ribs.

Bee snorted. Mystery Inc. and Cyber-Mystery Inc. ducked out of the way at the gout of fire she expelled. "You've got no idea what those four can do. Those four mass-produced miracles back at our world. If they can't do it, I doubt anyone can." Bee said. "Even gods?" Kaeven asked. Bee smirked at him. "There's no such thing as gods. All we have are misunderstood beings who we mistook for the divine. The only thing worthy of calling divine is the Creation where we live in." she said, spreading her arms as if to encapsulate the beauty of the omniverse.

"Well said, Beatriz, spoken like a true otaku." Isha said, patting Bee on the back. "I hate you!" Bee yelled at Isha, covering her blushing face. As monstrous and terrifying her form was, Kaeven, Ezreal, Ekko, Wukong, Talon, Kayn and Rhaast found her shy side cute. "Gods are real but they're usually not the divine we think they are. They can either be extraterrestrials or extradimensional beings wielding technologies or supernormal abilities that can pass off as magic." she explained to them.

"That makes a lot of sense! What the Founders can do and what you guys can do can pass off as magical to the uninformed!" Velma and Cyber-Velma said. Isha looked at her and everyone thought they just imagined a vein ticking on the side of her face.

"Ghosts, ghouls, goblins and other monsters are real though." Isha said. Velma and Cyber-Velma gaped at her. "It's true!" Bee said. The nerds of Mystery Inc. looked thunderstruck.

"Like, we told you so!" Shaggy and Cyber-Shaggy said.

"Re rold rou ro!" Scooby and Cyber-Scooby barked at the same time.

Bee and Isha shared a wicked grin.

Ekko had been thinking what Bee and Isha just said, about the divine. The scientist in him agreed somewhat. A huge example of this would be Shurima's god-warriors. They're not really divine in nature but artificial gods created by the light of the Sun Disc. There were also the Aspects of Targon, revered in the same ways as Old Gods of Freljord.

Well, Runeterra still has a long way to go.

If Runeterrans is just as advanced these Earthlings, would they be just as skeptical or as jaded as they are?

When Bee and Isha said that their guests weren't prepared for the sights they're about to see inside the Ark, they really meant it down to the letter.

The heart of the Ark, the World, located at its center is a hub of the surviving Earthlings. While only around one hundred thousand Earthlings had been released from the pods thus far, it was still populated by Mechanica in android bodies as well as curious Animalians who wandered off from their Eden.

The Runeterrans didn't know that the World were three sister-ringworlds, artificial space habitats that can house billions and has its own simulated systems and mechanics to successfully function as an artificial planet. When the time came that the Founders would give the go signal, the Ark would release these three ringworlds to unfurl to their real sizes for Earthlings to habituate and populate.

These megaliths would be home to Earthlings in the future.

Ezreal, Ekko, Velma and Cyber-Velma were so fascinated when Isha explained to them how the ringworld works and how it's made possible.

There was the word "ring" and "world" in ringworld so it made sense that this megalith was in the shape of a ring and the Runeterrans felt both awed and dizzy as they watched the horizon before them curve up into the above, continuing to curve right above them, over their heads, and curve again downward to the horizon behind them.

Aside from that, the space afforded by the ringworld alone was immense. And there was something that simulated day and night as well as the weather patterns, gravity and atmospheric conditions. There were landmasses as well as bodies of water and it was populated by various flora and fauna as far as the eye could see.

There were already prefabricated housing, communities, cities and other structures for practical, scientific, entertainment, cultural, etc., purposes. This was a massive undertaking that would require phenomenal planning, workforce and resources.

Herding the gawking Runeterrans away, they continued on with their tour.

The next on their list is the facilities of the Ark. It was another world of its own. The housing was spacious and very homey, designed to make the persons living there comfortable. The housing was arranged like in an apartment setting but it didn't have that feeling. Instead, it inspired a communal spirit.

The Watering Hole, as Bee called it, was where the real action came. Mystery Inc. and Cyber-Mystery Inc. called it the biggest megamall they've ever seen, whatever that meant. In Zaun and Piltover, they would call it a bazaar. It was a collection of parks, stores, stands, stalls, shopping districts, arcades, entertainment centers, bookstores, cinemas, amusement parks, zoos, waterparks, extreme sports attractions, commercial lodgings, and it was the biggest one they've ever seen.

It seemed to stretch for miles on end and everything seemed as interesting as the one before that. Ezreal, Ekko and Wukong had given in to the child in them and actually ran off like kids. But not before Bee and Isha gave them coupons worth $2000 for them to spend, courtesy of Dr. Summers _(AKA Nessie)_.

Here are their purchases:

**Kaeven**

-The Founders: Theory of Magic (Seasons 1-10)

-The Founders: Detailed Analysis of Supernatural and Supernormal Origin (Seasons 1-5)

-The Founders: Weird Histories (Seasons 1-11)

-The Founders: Explore The Unknown (Seasons 1-17)

-The Founders: Science Behind The Superscience (Seasons 1-5)

-The Founders: Milky Way: A History (Complete Series)

**Ezreal**

-Helper Bot Set: 1 Butler, 5 Maids (Sale! 30% Discount)

-Cleaner Bot Set: 4 Vacuums, 2 Cleaners, 2 Dishwashers, 2 Washers (Sale! 20% Discount)

-XRSS UniPhone

-UniNet Cube

-UniNet Bot WiFi Supporter

-THE NEW YOU! (Daily Package: 50 Pills)

**Ekko**

-Basic Guide to Gaialogy

-Advanced Guide to Gaialogy

-Basic Guide to Kronusapianism

-Advanced Guide to Kronusapianism

-Disney's Magic Realms (One-Time Offer! 10 Magic Realms for just +35% price increase- Enchanted Farm, Heart's Hillside Homestead, Halloween Village, Christmas Village, Seascape Adventure, Princess Picnic, Magic Garden, Fairy Meadow, Wonderful City, Mysterious Agency)

-THE NEW YOU! (Daily Package: 50 Pills)

**Wukong**

-Foodmaker 3000

-Masseuse Bot

-"Horn of Plenty"

-Tembril Echo-Rod 4.0

-Tembril "Sneakers"

-Tembril Combat Assistant "Ivy"

**Talon**

-Kraft-Chen "Wraith" Symbiote Suit

-Kraft-Chen Hardlight Blades

-Kraft-Chen Phaseshifter

-Kraft-Chen Combat Assistant "Elizabeth"

-Master Trainer Cube

-"Green Lantern Ring"

**Kayn**

-Shadowcatcher Gloves 6.1 (Limited Offer! Buy Gloves and get 30% Discount for Shadowcatcher Shoes)

-Shadowcatcher Shoes 6.1 (Limited Offer! Buy Gloves and get 30% Discount for Shadowcatcher Shoes)

-Biotic: Strength

-Biotic: Agility

-Biotic: Intelligence

-Master Trainer Cube

**Rhaast**

-Terraformation Genesis-Sphere (Limited Offer! Pay +45% more and gain five DNA Banks for free)

-DNA Bank: Earth Flora (4000 strains)

-DNA Bank: Earth Fauna (4000 strains)

-DNA Bank: Chimera (200 strains)

-DNA Bank: Level-A Symbiotes (100 strains)

-DNA Bank: Level-B Symbiotes (100 strains)

That's a lotta stuff!

That's a lotta stuff!

That's a lotta stuff!

That's, like, a lotta stuff!

Rhat's ra rotta rtuff!

This from Mystery Inc. and Cyber-Mystery Inc.

Bee and Isha were looking at Rhaast and the purchased goods he was desperately trying to hide.

"Interesting choices." Isha said. There was a note of suspicion in her voice. Rhaast wanted to make light of it but he was trapped inside a scythe for untold millennia and his social skills were incredibly rusty. "Don't let Dr. Summers see you with that." Isha said. She looked calmer than Bee is. "Gotcha." Rhaast said.

"We heard Jessa taught you how to assimilate techs and organic and inorganic things and take its strengths for yourself. That's pretty amazing!" Velma and Cyber-Velma said. Kaeven, Ezreal, Ekko, Wukong, Talon and Kayn looked at Rhaast dubiously. "He did?" Kaeven asked, looking horrified. He was starting to hyperventilate. "Yeah." Rhaast admitted.

He also failed to mention that the reason why he didn't master it is because Nessie found out and forbidden it halfway.

It seems that Nessie got her hands on a decent history book about Runeterra and discovered Rhaast's Darkin origins and how much his kin had caused one of the darkest moments ever in history.

If the Jessies had any strong feelings about this, they didn't show it.

Most likely, they feel quite proud of themselves that their first alien student is a world-breaking monster.

When Bee finally made her opinions clear, her eyes was already a clear sign of warning. "Isha might be too polite to say it but let me be very clear, Darkin. The fact that it was the Founders who took you into their wing, befriended you and showed you much generosity is both heavy responsibility and grace. If you do something to disgrace them, for instance cause an embarrassment that can be traced back to them and hinder Earthling-Runeterran relations, the Hellhounds will hunt you down." Bee said a voice so low you could barely hear it. "What makes you think you can handle me by then?" Rhaast said.

There was a challenge to his voice.

There was also excitement at the prospect of trading blows with someone he felt would be an equal.

A peal of laughter erupted from Bee while Isha turned away to hide away her own snickers. For the first time since they met the two, the Runeterrans were reminded that both were Hellhounds, that they were personal weapons of the Founders.

And if the information from Kaeven's new books were speaking the truth, the Hellhounds are the second most powerful Psykanas in Earth's history, second only to the four Founders.

They couldn't imagine the amount of collateral damage it would do if Bee, Isha and Rhaast were fight it off right here right now.

"They stuffed you inside a scythe, Rhaast, we can easily stuff you inside a dildo." Bee said jeeringly. Rhaast knew she wasn't exaggerating but…

"What the hell is a dildo?" he asked. Bee and Isha looked at each other with impish grins and moved on. "Let's continue the tour." Isha said serenely as if nothing happened.

Though admittedly scared there for a moment, Mystery Inc. and Cyber-Mystery Inc. followed suit.

"What's a dildo?" Rhaast asked. Summoner and Champions had no idea so they just shrugged their shoulders. "What's a dildo?" Rhaast asked the meddling kids and their dumb dogs. Mystery Inc. and Cyber-Mystery Inc. shook their heads negatively.

Ten minutes later…

"YOU WERE GOING TO STUFF ME INSIDE A SEX TOY?!" Rhaast yelled as he slammed his fists down on the table where Kaeven, Ezreal, Ekko, Wukong, Talon and Kayn shared with Bee and Isha.

Thankfully, Mystery Inc. and Cyber-Mystery Inc. shared another table and their food was mercifully spared from scattering all over the floor.

But for the Shaggys and Scoobys…

THE FOOD!

RHE ROOD!

This dismal cry from them.

"RHAAST!" Kaeven yelled in indignation. Bee and Isha looked rather serene. In fact, Isha merely flicked her fingers and the mess and broken table disappeared and reappeared as they once before. It was as if time rewound at her command. Maybe it did since Ekko whistled appreciatively.

A MIRACLE!

RA RIRACLE!

This again from the Shaggys and Scoobys.

"Let's write to the Vatican!" Daphne and Cyber-Daphne joked. The Freds and Velmas chuckled and shook their heads at the Shaggys and Scoobys.

"Oh, so you finally found out. Who did you ask?" Bee said. "That nice Mechanica at the store who looked positively scandalized!" Rhaast yelled. "Well then, I think it's about time our face-to-face became face-to-fist now, would it?" Bee said.

Long story short, Bee opened a portal leading to somewhere dark and positively unsettling and scary. She and Rhaast entered and duked it out there. They still haven't returned after an hour.

"Let's get going, shall we? Let's have the rest of the tour some time later. We'll skip to meeting the Founders personally." Isha said. "Will those two be fine?" Ezreal asked. Isha chuckled. "They'll be fine. I'm sure those battle junkies will get along just fine." she said. She teleported the small group to the Founders' personal laboratory.

It was a sight that made Ekko and the Velmas pass out from sheer amazement.

The laboratory was humongous in size and magnitude. Everything you see were equipments so advanced they almost looked like magical artifacts.

Humans, Homunculi, Mechanica and Animalian technologists and assistants roamed around, split into various groups that performed their own studies and researches. "What is this place?" Kaeven asked. "This is where the magic happens." Isha said, spreading her hands in an excited manner.

She was Hellhound, not a scientist, but she felt excited whenever she came around here. Humans, Homunculi and Mechanica usually compete with each other to make technologies more spectacular than the other but Animalians make whimsical things that brought out the kid in Isha.

For example, Ekko's recent purchase, Disney's Magic Realms, is an Animalian product.

It might just be a toy for Earthling children but it could easily solve homelessness in Runeterra.

And why bother with spending so much cash for a property when you can just buy this toy for 0.005% of what you have to pay to have the house built and buy the land and the houses that come with the toy are far beautiful than what you can build?

AND IT'S PORTABLE TOO!

Animalians are masters of making mini-realms, having studied ardently under Dr. Von Isengard. Animalians were thoroughly inspired by the miniaturized versions of Earth's solar system, the one-sided worldverse where the "guests" lived and especially Old Zaun-Piltover.

The Scoobys began slapping at someone nearest to them, which happened to the Prodigal Explorer. Ezreal looked at them, saw them pointing at one direction, looked as his jaw dropped and began slapping at Kaeven, Ekko, Wukong, Talon and Kayn. It was something that caught their interest. There was a long hallway to the side.

And if they only knew what the sign meant on the door, they would know that whatever lay ahead was completely off-limits to anyone but the Founders.

Of course, they didn't know what it meant so when the Kaeven and the Champions strayed towards that direction, Mystery Inc. and Cyber-Mystery Inc. followed.

Isha was so taken in with the new tech toys that was gonna hit the shelves next month that she completely forgot about them.

On the other side of that dimly-lit hallway was something that took the breath from their lungs.

Five huge pedestals dominated the room, arranged into a triangle formation. And above each pedestal was a miniature solar system, enveloped by a transparent sheen of Psionic forceshield and energy field.

"Is that our solar system?" Daphne asked, recognizing the models. "It sure is!" the Velmas said. The two nerds took a closer look at the models.

They were weirdly realistic to say the least. Each model was also different from one another in some ways.

The first Earthling star system looked the most normal. It looked exactly like how the science textbooks described and drawn it out. It even has all the manmade satellites and space stations all around it, down to the letter.

The second Earthling star system looked supernaturally vibrant, like visually enhanced by a photoshop app or something. This model had rivers of shimmering twinkling blue lights, like tiny blue diamonds, crisscrossing the expanse of space and its heavenly bodies. This one is absent of manmade satellites but it was riddled with some strange esoteric space constructs and space-faring creatures.

The third Earthling star system, to the Runeterrans, looked like it was overrun by the Void. But instead of a deep-purple anomalous matter, it was covered by a black substance with crisscrossing geometric glowing green lines and figures in precise geometric patterns. Upon a closer look, the Runeterrans realized that this was something meant for Mechanica as they recognized the biomechanical matter as the same matter-shape from Mechanica Mystery Inc. Technology seems to be at an all-time high with this star system.

The fourth Earthling star system was also like the first. The main difference with this one is that the Earth seems to have been overrun by plants. Small portions of the great seas could be seen from the outside because of the overgrowth. A towering World Tree rose up higher than the Earth's exosphere and joined to the heavens above. Earth was also encircled by three massive rings, each of which appeared to be made from plant matter.

The fifth Earthling star system was also like the first. The main difference is that the Earth seemed to have transformed into a paradise where technology and nature ruled side-by-side. Everything looked pristine and beautiful and scenic and high-tech. The space above the clouds was home to many floating skycities and floating islands.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" came a teasing voice. Everyone jumped and looked around guiltily.

Kaeven, Ezreal, Ekko, Wukong, Talon, Kayn, Mystery Inc. and Cyber-Mystery Inc. looked at the new arrival with wide eyes, looking like deer caught in the headlights.

It was Mechanica Mystery Inc. who reformed themselves again from the matter of the Ark itself.

"You're lucky we're the ones who found you. If it was someone else other than the Founders, you'll be in big trouble." Mechanica Daphne teased, winking at them. She and the rest of Mechanica Mystery Inc. inspected the five miniature star systems, gliding through the floor.

"Are these real?" Velma and Cyber-Velma asked at the same time. Mechanica Mystery Inc. nodded. "WHOA! How is this possible?!" Ezreal and Ekko said. They looked at the models again. "Curiosity can be deadly, little one." Mechanica Fred said. "We're not little!" Ezreal and Ekko yelled. "It's too complicated to explain. It'll be like taking a very, very, very long crash course." Mechanica Velma said.

"Anyway, these are real star systems, shrunken until the appropriate time presents itself that they can be unfurled to their regular sizes." Mechanica Velma said. "WHOA." Kaeven, Ezreal, Ekko, Velma and Cyber-Velma said in awe. "Are you guys, like, that amazed? We've never heard you speak for, like, a really long time now." Mechanica Shaggy whispered to Talon and Kayn.

"It's our great embarrassment that while we are awed to no end by the things we're currently seeing but I'm afraid the two of us aren't the academic type and hence we're shutting up to avoid causing embarrassments toward ourselves." Talon said. Shaggy, Cyber-Shaggy, Mechanica Shaggy, Scooby, Cyber-Scooby and Mechanica Scooby did a double take.

Talon flashed them a thumbs-up while looking completely serious.

"Ron't rorry, rub. Rou're rot rthe ronly rone." Scooby and Cyber-Scooby said, patting Talon and Kayn on the back reassuringly. "Did you get that?" Talon asked. "Bits and pieces." Kayn admitted.

A pair of hands suddenly came from behind them and covered both men's eyes.

"Guess who?" came the two unfamiliar voices. "I have no idea who you might be but we're guessing Jessie -NO!- I mean, Dr. Xavier might be one of them." Kayn said. "Okay. You got me. But guess who's the other one! If you get it right, there's a reward for all of you." Jessie said mischievously.

"Dr. Cairn." the pair said in a deadpan voice.

"How the hell did you know?" came Jessa's voice. Talon and Kayn noticed how Kaeven, Ezreal, Ekko and Wukong had stiffened, their eyes and mouths wide with disbelief. And lovesickness?

When they turned around, even they couldn't believe what they were seeing.

There were two girls, teenagers in fact, and they were the prettiest things the two had ever seen.

They recognized Jessie immediately. She looked like she had gotten a huge makeover, like someone amped her looks by 1000%. Her hair was longer now and nicely curly and she sported a nice tan and her boobs were larger than before and she was a lot curvier than they remembered. She was taller too. The one beside her is someone they didn't recognize. It was a boy, basing on his proper almost-noble-child-like attire, but he had the face and the bodice of sin and temptation itself. He was also slender, appropriately fluffy and huggable and built for adoring. If it wasn't for the queen bee atmosphere, they wouldn't have recognized Jessa right away.

Both of them were hovering above the ground effortlessly.

"What the hell happened to you two?" Kayn asked. He was quivering. Jessa had been the one who was covering his eyes. Jessa had noticed Kayn's discomfort and raging confusion about his sexuality and smiled like a Cheshire Cat. He slid his hands down to Kayn's chest and felt up his abs.

"Kayn-samaaaaaaaaa…" he said in a voice that would make any professional trap very proud and ecstatic. He outdid himself when he bit hard Kayn's earlobe.

Kaeven, Ezreal, Ekko, Talon and Kayn blushed so hard they could fry an egg on their faces. They almost came on the spot. Jessie was also blushing but most probably not from the same reasons as the guys did. Wukong only cocked his head sideways in confusion. Mechanica Mystery Inc. averted their innocent counterparts' eyes.

"Don't touch me!" Kayn yelled, trying to get rid of the trap on his back. Jessa traced the deep ridge between Kayn's abdominal muscles and to the middle of his chest to run a gentle scratch over its expanse. "Ah!" Kayn yelled, both a yelp and a moan.

He didn't liked that it shocked him as much as it made him feel really good.

"YOU ARE JESSA!" Kayn yelled as he turned into a shadow and dove into the floor. He emerged and hid behind the meddling kids and their dumb dogs.

"Jokes aside, what are you guys doing here?" Jessa asked, his voice reverting to that usual unfriendly one. That tone, with that innocent face and petite body, brought up a perverted desire to be dominated by this black-hearted fallen angel. It happened so fast that the men were stricken by this cold-heartedness but at the same time felt a masochistic bliss from it.

"PUDA-PING!" Jessie said, mimicking a phone alert tone. Jessa looked at her with an eyebrow raised. "Your cult has five new initiates!" she said in that annoyingly cheery teleoperator voice. Jessa rolled his eyes and sailed onward, dragging Mystery Inc., Cyber-Mystery Inc. and Mechanica Mystery Inc. "Let's continue the tour, shall we?" he said.

Everyone followed him. The Runeterrans followed along hesitantly before they gathered themselves and got over the small erotic bit back there.

Jessie deliberately held back Ezreal and Ekko while the rest of the group went ahead.

"What's up?" Ekko asked, raising an eyebrow at her. Now that he was seeing Jessie in a new way, Ekko was sizing up his chances of landing a girlfriend. Jessie looked smug. "Well, Jessa and I had been discussing some things." she started. Ezreal and Ekko raised an eyebrow at her and cocked their head sideways.

"We were discussing about consorts. What with Eric already having Lux and all." Jessie said. She grinned and winked at the look Ezreal gave her. "So?" Ekko encouraged. "Jessa and I drew some lots and I'm most honored to inform you that-" she continued. Ekko grinned. He was expecting her to say that he and Ezreal had been chosen to be her consorts. Ekko looked smug. Ezreal was waiting for the punch line.

"You two will be Jessa's consorts!" she said. There's the punch line.

"WHAT?!" Ekko exclaimed indignantly. "Congratulations!" Jessie said. It was like she was provoking him or something. "Jessa?" Ezreal croaked. Jessie nodded, smiling gleefully. "Don't we get to say anything about all of this?" Ekko asked. "Uh- No!" she said mischievously.

Ezreal was interested about something. "Who did you get, Jessie? Kayn? Talon?" he asked. Jessie grinned wickedly, the look of a woman who just won a huge battle in the war of love and lust. "I got Shen! The Eye of Twilight!" she said excitedly.

"Wait. Since when do you guys know Shen?" Ekko asked. "Hush-hush!" Jessie said. She laughed maniacally and sailed on. Ekko ran after her, ranting about the unfairness of the world. Ezreal was feeling pretty down. He already knew that he didn't have a chance with Lux. Eric was pretty awesome and cool. He didn't have an iota of a chance.

He sighed deeply.

Maybe he should give this consort stuff some thought.

He nearly slammed his head to the wall when he realized where his thoughts were going.

The Jessies led them to where Eric and Nessie were waiting before they proceeded with the extended tour.

Eric turned out to be the hottest, sexiest and hunkiest stud ever to walk the face of Runeterra and Earth. He had that boyish boy-next-door nice-guy-naughty-guy wolfish appeal and his body and sexiness was totally to die for. What little remained of Ezreal's hope got dashed in that moment.

Nessie turned out to be the hottest and sexiest librarian ever. She had the strictness of a headmistress but she mellowed out like a doting elder sister to her friends and family. She was already seeing the Runeterrans as her friends since she's warm to them too now.

All the Founders' looks were totally out there. Jessie admitted that the ones they used back at Runeterra were their "inconspicuous forms". Earthlings, Firstborn, Animalians and Mechanica were already used to the switches since way before back at Earth.

Talon and Kayn actually volunteered to be Nessie's consorts since they overheard what Jessie had said _(It wasn't hard not to hear since she practically bellowed it)_. Nessie took one look at Jessie, Jessa washed his hands and feigned ignorance like a pro, and grilled her about this new consort thing and it had better be not what she thinks it is.

After suffering under Nessie's blistering tongue for thirty minutes, all the while Jessa was giggling at her suffering, they continued the tour.

So they visited Eden, the Earth realm of the Animalians. That was the solar system that was overgrown with plant life and had that World Tree thing. They discovered that Eden was ruled as a Meritocratic Democracy and all Ascended Animals possess innate Psi that allows for massive planetary-scale pollination and flora and fauna genesis. All they need to provide are the seeds, purewater and the rest is done and dusted. Plants grown by this Psi are unnaturally hardy and resilient. When Animalians pool this passive Psi together into a Psionic Aether, they are able to manipulate and shape plant life to many forms such as structures, utilities, weapons, intelligent plant constructs such as the Mushroommen, Fruitpeople and Veggies, etc.

Eden uses a lot of Aquarius crystals. These crystals are like ice and when not purposely preserved, could melt at a slow rate to produce thousands of gallons of water. One medium-sized Aquarius crystal is enough to fill a lake and sustain it for two years. Understandably, Animalians need a constant supply of these to sustain all their plants.

Animalians are pretty much the most laidback and easygoing of the three Founder races. They don't have schedules to keep. They have hobbies to keep them busy and fulfilled each day and they're certainly living their lives to the beat of their own drum, something that both Firstborn and Mechanica envy them for. Animalians are the most attuned to Psi and other energies and nature itself of the three Founder races, being truly empathic creatures and something that Jessa also encourages openly.

They visited Hyperborea, the Earth realm of the Firstborn. That was the solar system with the floating cities and floating islands. They discovered that Hyperborea was ruled as an Absolute Monarchy and the Homunculi were a militaristic race despite what their paradise-worlds would otherwise suggest. They boast powerful weaponries and sophisticated armaments. Homunculi males were typically around 10 feet tall while their females were around 7-8 feet tall. Out of the three Founder races, the Homunculi take worshipping the Founders very seriously. It's because of their faith that their worlds are paradises rather than utilitarian forge-worlds.

Of the three Founder races, Nessie is the most actively present when it comes to ruling her people. The King and Queen of the Homunculi are Adam and Eve, the first of their kind and also the strongest since Nessie took more time with them before the streamlined gene-print was established. As a matter of race, all Homunculi work hard and party harder. They believe in a good work's reward, something they earned from the Brightest Four. And although they gravitate towards Lawful Neutral kind of predisposition, they make sure that if someone is behaving especially good or bad, they get what's coming to them. Even the Founders aren't an exception to this.

The Firstborn's artificial habitats were spectacular. So far they're the only race to build the same megaliths, even more advanced ones, Earthlings were capable of building within and without their world. They were particularly proud of their floating islands as each is a communal effort to make as spectacular as possible. And since all Homunculi were disgustingly beautiful and attractive, a visit to their paradise-worlds will surely make one believe in Heaven.

They visited Nibiru, the Earth realm of the Mechanica. That was the solar system overrun by Mechanica's technomatter. They discovered that Nibiru was ruled as a Collective Hivemind and the Artificial Intelligences were startlingly pacifists. Mechanica truly admired the Founders' work ethics whenever they were on the job. It was this kind of dedication that elevated them above the rest of humanity. Each and every Mechanica has some kind of scientific endeavor they're currently undergoing or planning undergo. Being disembodied beings without hard limits and are constantly upgrading, Mechanica can pursue those easily. In fact, your standard Mechanica has at least ten science projects on the way.

They also discovered that Nibiru functions as the prime omnicore for Mechanica and many more are stored in secret locations. Mechanica Mystery Inc. did share that Old Zaun-Piltover, Eden, Hyperborea and the Ark each has at least one. From what they learned, omnicores are like digital worlds and "save-points-slash-checkpoints" for the Mechanica, each one can hold billions in True A.I. identity and consciousness. Despite her usual trickster behavior, Jessie proved to be dependable and admirable when it came down to her A.I. children. They were the most sensible, smartest and wisest people you could ever talk to. All Mechanica are inherently unable to use Psi but they are able to if they fully inhabit an android body, which comes with its own set of risks than partially inhabiting it like everyone usually does. Fully inhabiting a vessel would mean permanent death if the vessel gets destroyed. An A.I. partially inhabiting a vessel could just "pull back" to their omnicore designation.

They didn't get to see what the remaining two solar systems were up to but Nessie told them that one was for the Earthlings when the time came that they can find somewhere safe to unfurl it to its original size and the Ark will be beating heart from which Earthlings would rehabilitate. The Jessies whispered to them behind Nessie's back that the other was home to magical creatures and other things.

Out of respect to them, the Founders and everyone else leave them alone for most of the time. Their "guests" really valued their alone time.

"Oh, right after this one, you guys better pack your bags. You're going back to Piltover." Eric said. "WHATTTTTTTTTTTT?!" Kaeven, Ezreal, Ekko, Wukong, Talon and Kayn protested. Eric grinned at them. "You know we're not in Old Zaun-Piltover, right? There's no time dilation here. It's almost morning in Piltover." he said.

"And I'll give you a report to pass to your supervisor!" Nessie said, smiling in satisfaction and flashing a thumbs-up at Kaeven. "That fast?!" Kaeven exclaimed in disbelief. "It's over already?" Wukong asked, feeling and looking deflated.

The Founders looked at them. The six Runeterrans looked dismal at the prospect of returning to their normal lives now that they've discovered something this exciting.

"How long's it been? Where the hell is Bee and Rhaast? Are they still at each other's throat?" Jessa said in exasperation. He willed open a disruption in space and poked his head into it. Jessie, Nessie and Eric followed suit.

When the Runeterrans looked curious enough that they wanted to take a peek too, Nessie froze them in their place with a finger. Mechanica Mystery Inc. told Mystery Inc. that the other side of the portal is a total hellscape from which no mortal mind can survive.

So Shaggy, Cyber-Shaggy, Scooby and Cyber-Scooby held back their friends from risking their lives and minds.

The Founders ducked into the portal for a moment and then came back after several minutes dragging a panting beaten-up Rhaast and a Bee trapped in the middle of an ojou-sama laugh.

"YOU. CHEATED. YOU. BITCH." Rhaast wheezed.

"Am I to blame for your incompetence?" Bee jeered. "She threw the Burning Hells at him, didn't she?" Mechanica Velma asked. The Founders nodded. "Yeah! With style!" Eric said. He and Bee exchanged high-fives.

Before you ask, Bee and Isha started off with customized Psi inspired by the Diablo series. Bee got the Burning Hells while Isha got the High Heavens. From there, the Jessies continually expanded their Psi into becoming one of the biggest efforts in reality-warping ever. Boasting sovereignty over their own mythical realms spanning an entire star system and all within it as well as their own unprecedented reality-warping Psi, it wasn't difficult to see why Bee and Isha became Hellhounds.

Most notably, Bee's and Isha's highly-customized Psi paved the way for Jessa to develop the Omniverse Psi. But that's a secret only the Jessies know.

Bee looked at Kayn and grinned. "Your little stick lost to Succubi! Didn't even have the decency to look graceful at it!" she said and promptly launched into another bout of oujou-sama laugh. Rhaast stood up, looking very much embarrassed but not embarrassed enough to turn down the Scoobys when they helped him up and cleaned off ash and dust off him with a feather duster while wearing maid uniforms.

"YOU DON'T FIGHT FAIR!" Rhaast bellowed. "Fight fair? What's that? Is it edible?" Bee jeered.

Before the two could resume bickering, Nessie jabbed Bee to her side and she went up in a cloud of Psi-smoke. "OW!" came the unfamiliar voice from the haze. When the smoke settled, everyone's eyes widened what it left behind.

Where Bee once stood was an adorably short girl with curly black shoulder-length hair, big doe eyes behind spectacles and had a pair of cat ears sprouting on her head and a long fluffy wavy cat tail.

Rhaast went down in a litany of Shuriman curses, covering his mouth as he blushed from head to toe.

This girl before him was totally his type. His heart had never beat like this for any man or woman in all his long, long, long life.

"I lost to this adorable thing?" Rhaast stammered. Bee blushed. "I hate you guys!" she yelled before she made a run for it, howling as she ran away to find someplace to hide. "She'll get over it." Nessie said.

Rhaast on the meantime was speaking gibberish under his voice.

"Looks like someone fell in love at first sight." Jessie teased.

"Eeewwwwww!" Shaggy, Cyber-Shaggy and Mechanica Shaggy said.

"Rrreeewwwwww!" Scooby, Cyber-Scooby and Mechanica Scooby.

"Aaawwwww!" Daphne and Velma, Cyber-Daphne and Cyber-Velma, Mechanica Daphne and Mechanica Velma said.

Fred, Cyber-Fred and Mechanica Fred patted Rhaast on the back in a congratulatory manner.

"I AM NOT IN LOVE!" Rhaast bellowed.

That's when the floodgates opened and everyone teased the hell out of him all the way back to Runeterra.

**Runeterra: Old Zaun-Piltover**

As the four friends had promised, Kaeven, Ezreal, Ekko, Wukong, Talon, Kayn and Rhaast would be returned to Piltover shortly for a several hours from now daybreak would arrive to the world above.

The Founders didn't come with them, feeling that this should be a private matter between them and their adopted families. And it really was because they already felt like their adopted families are their real families.

With heavy hearts, they began packing what their adopted families would send with them. It was crazy, these past months. They were so reluctant and weirded out when the four friends told them that they were getting new families.

Now they're the ones who didn't want to leave because they got so attached to their newfound families.

Their adopted parents met the news with heavy hearts and tearstained eyes, their adopted siblings had burst into tears and ran off somewhere to cry. They knew the time would come that their Runeterran children would return to the lives they had before.

But how time does flow.

Even though it had been brief, it had been worth it. All the days, weeks, leading up to the goodbye were worth it.

So even as they packed their huge bags, they were torn between leaving for their old home or staying in this new one they found.

_JESUS CHRIST! You guys are such drama queens! It's not like you're not gonna see each other like ever again!_

Kaeven, Ezreal, Ekko, Wukong, Talon, Kayn and Rhaast yelped when Jessie's voice came intruding into their heads.

She linked them together into this mental chatroom where everyone was posting their hesitation and drama about leaving Old Zaun-Piltover.

Jessie was giggling the entire time she listened to their woes.

She found it really cute and touching that these Runeterrans bonded so completely with their new families!

The sendoff was huge. Every Animalian in Old Zaun-Piltover came to send them off. Each bore a gift and/or souvenir to remember them by. There was a huge feast and when the Animalians broke into their farewell blessing-song, which wished for grace for the path their children were going to tread on their own, swiftness and surety for their way, wisdom and guidance for their travels and hope for the joyful meeting in the foreseeable future, the waterworks arrived.

Rhaast was first to go down.

**Runeterra: Piltover**

And then they returned to Piltover. The Founders were there to meet them, once more in their "inconspicuous forms". As was promised, by the time they reappeared in Runeterra, the sun was just rising over the horizon, chasing away what remained of the night.

The four friends were curious why on earth these guys had watery eyes and asked what had happened.

When the four friends learned what had gone down, Jessie, Nessie and Eric became teary-eyed, Jessa rolled his eyes and snorted.

"Well, I guess you wouldn't need these anymore." Jessa said, motioning pure-white synthetoid bracelet-things he was holding. "What're those?" Ezreal asked, not even trying to hide his sniffle. "These are portable teleporter bands. Whenever you want to go to Old Zaun-Piltover or the Ark, you beep one of these and if any of the four of us aren't that busy, we'll teleport you over." Jessa explained.

Pandemonium broke loose and Summoner and Champions threw themselves at the four friends.

"Also, we're gonna have to go back to our jobs. We're gonna buy some things at the marketplace, keep your parents suspicion-free from us, you know. The works! Anything you want us to pick?" Eric asked. "Nah. We have enough." Kaeven said easily, hefting the huge sacks. Each one of them actually had a sack on their backs, tied with ropes for a makeshift backpack, and then another one right beside that one. These actually held way more than they let on.

"I'm gonna drop by Zaun for a moment, give some stuff to my buddies. I'll catch you guys later." Ekko said. He hefted both sacks, not looking forward to carrying these back to Zaun. "Hey, Jess, you brought what I wanted to trade?" Ekko asked. Jessie nodded at the reminder. She withdrew an electronic alien-looking cube from thin air and gave it to Ekko.

"Nice!" Ekko said. He opened one sack and withdrew something that resembled a frilly pink cartoon door. "Here!" he said, giving it to Jessie. Jessa grabbed it before she could get it and threw it at Ezreal. "You can have that one." Jessa said. Ezreal looked at it, snorted, but put it in his sack.

"I'll be dropping by my apartment. These are way too much to lug around." he said.

"We'll be heading home." Kaeven said. Talon, Wukong, Kayn and Rhaast went with him. "See you guys later!" Jessie said cheerfully as the group split. "Nessie, I hope you wrote a fucking good report that Kaeven's supervisor would really believe it." Eric said as they moved along. Nessie smirked. It was the face of someone who really let her inner devil at work. "Don't worry. That report is gonna blast someone's head off." Nessie assured them.

**Runeterra: Unnamed Island Chain**

"I've a grand idea!" Jessie declared. Jessa rolled his eyes. "Do tell, Jess." he said in a deadpan voice. "How about you Uplift some peepz and have them keep an eye on things around the world?" she suggested.

Jessa thought about it thoughtfully.

It sounded like a good idea.

They could really use someone who can map out certain areas of Runeterra and study the cultures of various nations. The Jessies also know that there are so many areas outside Valoran and the Shuriman and Ionian continents that no one else had discovered.

If it's intelligence they needed, Jessa could simply name the first wave of awakened superhumans to carry out the mission. But now that he thought about it, the superhumans might be better at mapping out the civilized world. The ones they have to send out to explore must be those who have a burning need and want for adventure and exploration.

It's so goddamn complicated right now and there's a huge deficit in manpower.

Maybe Homunculi, Ascended Animals and A.I. could scout the unexplored regions of the planet.

That sounds good. Jessa would be relieved to know that it's being handled by someone the four friends can truly trust.

"Whoa, your train of thought is really chaotic." Jessie said. She grinned as she read her bestfriend's unguarded mind. "Stop reading my mind." Jessa said. Jessie looked thoughtful for a moment. "You know, my kids wouldn't mind playing scout for the rest of us. They'll want to break out the old U.F.O. and go prank some locals." she said. "Just make sure pranking the locals is all they're gonna do. Remember the last time they broke out the U.F.O.? They nearly terraformed New Mexico." Jessa reminded.

"It was all in good fun and it was funny!" Jessie insisted.

"Yeah, maybe for you. But it was Nessie and I who had to face the press and explain away. Thank God I have a doctorate in lying." Jessa said. Jessie stopped halfway reminiscing and looked decently remorseful for once. A cunning grin crossed his face, telling Jessie that he wouldn't mind breaking out the old U.F.O. every now and then.

A thought occurred to her again. Just about the same time that the same thought occurred to Jessa as well.

"THE FIRESIDE BOYS AND GIRLS!" they yelled triumphantly.

The force of their voices infused with Deus Psi caused spontaneous rainfall all over the planet. Without any intent behind it, the two just created another strange event that would draw the attention of intelligent people who had been following the rather curious series of events since the last week. For sure, meteorologists would scratch their heads on this one.

"HOLY SHIT!" the Jessies cried.

They didn't try to stop the rain because they knew it would draw more attention so they did allow to rain quite a bit. They reined in their excitement.

But back to the Fireside Boys and Girls.

The Fireside Boys and the Fireside Girls are Elmswood Tri-State Area's very own version of Boy Scouts and Girl scouts, one of the last few remaining Boy and Girl Scout associations in the modern era of Earth. The Fireside Boys and the Fireside Girls always have had an intense sometimes-not-so-friendly rivalry. In fact, the rivalry between the Fireside Boys and the Fireside Girls reflected the same kind of rivalry between Jessie-Jessa and Nessie-Eric.

It was this kind of rivalry between them that caught the Founders' fancy, earning their affection and endearment. In fact, the Fireside Boys and Girls are so close to the Founders that they use the four friends' nicknames.

"I'm getting a lot of Mermaid Uplift for the Girls." Jessie divined Jessa's thoughts. "Yep. You know how gung-ho those girls are when it comes to the environment." Jessa said. Jessie smirked. "You meant to paraphrase "eco-terrorists in the making" in such a kind and civilized manner." she teased. The Jessies shared a smile.

It's true that the Fireside Girls can get a bit out of control when it comes to people who don't respect Mother Nature, especially those who pollute the environment, abuse animals and cut down entire forests with no second thought or regard about the consequences.

Which is exactly what the Jessies were looking for.

They were already calculating how to distribute the forty Girl Scouts.

There were also forty Boy Scouts and they're more inclined towards Nessie's maturity and rationality, which is surprising for boys their age.

"Shall we split them to groups of ten?" Jessie asked. "Maybe, but let's not get in over our heads here." Jessa said. Ten little girls uplifted into Mermaids might be tempting. They can scout the land beneath the seas, see if there's any Atlantis-like civilization below the waves.

Honestly, if you're a person of working morality, you'd be more concerned of the glamorized child labor.

"I also wanna see you Uplift people without the need of bio-pods!" Jessie said. "You mean watch how I do it so you can do it on your own?" Jessa said. She squealed and flung her arms around her bestfriend. "A man after my own heart!" she said dreamily. Jessa rolled his eyes. "It's really easy, you know. I showed it once to you!" he said. Jessie gave him a look. "Just once! And I couldn't do that fancy thing you could about customizing the Uplift, adding or removing Psi signatures, manipulating the physical shape, growth and mutation or evolution and selective "tree"! And I didn't know you can take away Psi or Uplift from someone! I thought those things are for keeps!" she insisted, giving him a "Give me a break!" look. Jessa just shrugged.

"Wake up the Fireside Girls." Jessa said. Jessie gave a cheer. She closed her eyes and focused her mind unto space, projected herself all the way to the Ark's omnicores where Mechanica managed most of the ship's aspects. All of Mechanica heard her voice but she directed it to Mechanica Mystery Inc.

It was a green light signal to release the Fireside Girls from their containment.

All Mechanica was wondering why these girls but then, upon reviewing the Fireside Girls' bio, they realized that the Jessies might be up to no good again this time.

Though the troubles the Jessies usually start up leaves lasting consequences, it's actually a secret and guilty entertainment for Animalians, Mechanica and Firstborn. When Mechanica asked what the Fireside Girls would be helping out with, Jessie said the Fireside Girls would be helping in saving the environment.

Then one Mechanica came across an old news report of Malone Chemicals being harassed by clever protesters who disable security cameras and evaded their security assets like they were pro and how a Fireside Girl badge had been found in one of the intense chases. It was weird how the intruders seemed to have an intimate knowledge of the ins and outs in Malone Chemicals and used it to their advantage to destroy specimens, light entire labs and production bays aflame and gather evidence that would damn Malone Chemicals for its illegal disposal of hazardous chemicals in several areas, one of which could've gotten an underground aquifer that contributes to Malone City's water supply. That evidence had been most damning of all.

And that wasn't everything. There were other cases with similar modus operandi. All of these were targeted towards companies, businesses and industries that were secretly contributing to mass pollution or had unethical policies and practices.

But the one with the Malone Chemicals was truly unique because Dr. Xavier and Dr. Cairn had come forward to defend the Fireside Girl Scouts when Malone Chemicals accused them of defamation, damage to property and obstruction of business. Already by that time, the Fireside Girls had a colorful reputation. The two Founders had pointed out that the Fireside Scouts, along with the other kids at Founders-sponsored Special Science School at Malone City, had a tour of Malone Chemicals two days ago. The Founders had come up with such solid alibi that Malone Chemicals looked silly accusing little girls.

Anyway, Malone Chemicals didn't survive the resulting fallout. And pretty much the same to the others before and after that.

It was only some time that the Jessies revealed that it was indeed the Fireside Girls who did the deed, aided by some of the Jessies' experimental techs.

When Mechanica asked what the Fireside Girls would be unleashed for, Jessie said something about environmental conservation and restoration.

Well, this is going to be interesting and exciting. The Fireside Girls definitely fit the bill. They're like DC's Poison Ivy, only twice more as hands-on and passionate and definitely more extreme depending on the severity of the case. The last extreme thing they did, as Mechanica could clearly remember, is detonating a "Green Bomb", reducing everything within a thousand mile radius from civilization into untamed wilderness.

Instead of doing the right thing and informing Nessie and Eric about this one, Mechanica took the proverbial popcorn and sat back and watched in anticipation.

Like mother, like children.

When the Fireside Girls woke up from their suspended animation, they were a bit surprised to find themselves suspended in a deadly height above the ground. Surrounding them are the whiteness of the clouds that danced around them in strange and unnatural patterns.

Smart and mature for their age, and most definitely zealous and very passionate for their cause, they realized that it was Psi at work and they immediately realized that this wasn't Earth anymore. Their hearts ached greatly for their lost planet. The Fireside Girls started crying.

They could've done so much more for their planet! They could've fought harder for their planet! Earth deserved better than the selfish, self-centered, greedy, gluttonous and parasitic human beings that raped her on a daily basis! If only they had the power!

"Don't cry, girls. Earth will be reborn and she deserved so much better than the grimdark future that awaits her without our intervention." came the echoing voice from above. The Fireside Girls looked up and saw the Founders, Dr. Xavier and Dr. Cairn, descending from above and closer to them. The Founders had been their most ardent allies, supporting them as much as their authority could muster, taking huge risks in helping them accomplish the fight for Mother Nature.

The Fireside Girls rushed to the Founders, pouring all their tears for the planet they've lost. "Cry. Let it all out." Jessie said. It took the little adorable eco-terrorists thirty minutes to let it all out.

"You don't have to worry about anything. Earth is going to be reborn. Dr. Von Isengard is going to extract an Earth from the past and there, we are going to raise paradise. A paradise free of corruption, sin and vice, a world that grows alongside nature and not against it." Jessie said. Jessa felt shivers running down his spine. Jessie is channeling her inner cult leader perfectly. And if he had to be frank about it, Jessie looks like she was attending to her fanatical flock.

"Now I ask of you another thing. The right time for our Earth to be resurrected has not presented itself. I know for a fact that when that time comes, the flames of our righteous cause will light the way for our brethren. Until that fateful inevitable day, I must ask of you of something else." Jessie said. The Fireside Girls looked at her quizzically. Jessie gestured below. "Here before us is a world where life exists, a world so much like our Earth but so much unlike it. This is Runeterra and like all planets harboring life, it teeters unto the brink of its own destruction, thanks to the same selfish beings we've fought back on our Earth." she said. The Fireside Girls bristled at her words.

"Magic exists in this world and that makes it a shade or two more beautiful than our Earth, but that also makes it more dangerous, unstable and incomprehensible than ours. We need you to safeguard its lands, skies and waters, root our pollution wherever you might find it and stop any further pollution or exploitation." Jessie said. She smiled serenely when the Fireside Girls nodded as one, all of them had fully made up their minds.

Jessa found the right time to join in. He doesn't realize it himself but he and Jessie are on the same turf in terms of cult leader levels.

"And the power that eluded to you back on Earth, now we give to you in the trust that you will fight for the good of Mother Nature, for the good of all life, and for the destruction of its defilers and transgressors." Jessa said. Now they spoke as one, stoking the fire within the little Girl Scouts' hearts into a raging inferno.

You must embrace Psi and change, remade in the image of our mission…

You must allow it to remake you in the image that would embody our cause…

You must become one with nature itself, becoming both creator and destroyer, giver and taker…

You must Ascend…

You must Uplift…

**Runeterra: Piltover - Ezreal's Apartment**

The door creaked open to Ezreal's apartment. Actually this place was his only home since he was a child. His parents were explorers like himself, facing the dangers of the unknown and claim a great treasure from the past eras. They were too enthralled by their professions to bother buying a home, not that money had been an issue for their family.

Ezreal was actually quite loaded, though he didn't really speak of the huge trust fund his parents had set aside for him. He learned to stand on his own two feet all by himself. His parents were always away, dropping by every once in a while with tales that awed the little Ezreal to no end.

Then his parents finally stopped coming. His uncle said they most likely perished on a treasure hunt.

This is actually what led Ezreal to become an explorer himself. A childish thought it was, to become the most famous explorer ever to walk the face of Runeterra and maybe, just maybe, his parents would return.

It's been a long time and Ezreal didn't know what to do or what to think anymore.

Maybe his uncle was right and his parents did die.

Or maybe he was just nowhere close to being the best explorer ever to walk the face of Runeterra.

He was an explorer, sure. He was a Champion, sure.

Was he the best there is? From his own word of mouth, he would say so. He'd like to think so, but even he wouldn't believe that big of a lie.

Ezreal sighed and entered the old place. It always needed cleaning and Ezreal never cleaned nor did he allow anyone else to enter the place. Garbage was everywhere, dust was everywhere, his latest finds were all over the place and some were even broken. Ezreal thought those treasures would be better off where he found them, not rotting away in this apartment of his.

He readied himself to face the oppressive silence and entered.

But the lights were on and objects were rearranging by themselves. The brooms, mops, dusters and rags were cleaning things up all by themselves. Something was cooking in the kitchen and Ezreal's precious collection was being sorted into an arrangement that would do a museum proud.

Ezreal dropped the sacks into the floor and strode towards the kitchen. His gauntlet hummed with his magic, ready to fire at the intruder.

He didn't even hear the apartment door quietly close and lock by themselves.

He jumped into the kitchen, gauntlet outstretched. "Freeze!" he yelled. Then he gawked. A large fluffy purple-and-white-striped cat sat like a monarch at the table, managing everything that animatedly moved around.

"Oh, good, I thought I had to pat your back the whole night. If you're this energetic, you must be doing well than I thought." the cat said in disdain, looking disapprovingly of the humming gauntlet as well as the trail of dirt Ezreal made across the floor. "Wait, this voice. Jessa?!" Ezreal exclaimed. The cat rolled its eyes. "Would you like a medal to go along with that?" he said sarcastically.

"What're you doing here?" Ezreal asked. "Checking up on you. You didn't look too hot when we left." Jessa admitted. Ezreal remembered the Animalians saying that Jessa was the kindest among the Freaks. They didn't believe them. But somehow someway, Jessa in his cat form projection, in his kitchen, saying that he's checking up on him while covering his embarrassment by licking his paws, made Ezreal think that it might be true.

He didn't have the will to make up another story or pretend to be a big strong boy.

Ezreal pulled out a chair and slumped on it. "Well, as a matter of fact, Mr. Founder, I'm not okay." he said honestly. Jessa was looking at him directly in the eyes. "Oh, so you are capable of telling the truth instead of usually embellishing it." Jessa said. "Are you really here to comfort me?" Ezreal asked to double-check. Jessa patted his head with a soft paw.

"Talk." he said.

TO BE CONTINUED…


End file.
